


My new family. (Adopted by Stony.)

by MiniStark_13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Avengers Family, F/F, Family Drama, Foster Care, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Steve Rogers Angst, Stony - Freeform, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, bi tony stark, depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStark_13/pseuds/MiniStark_13
Summary: Life is strange, Unpredictable if you like. You never know what is going to happen which is a good thing I suppose. But I know we can’t avoid the inevitable. Death is inevitable. And that’s what I was waiting for. Rotting away in this hell hole until one day. One day changed my life.Tyler is an ordinary girl with a not so ordinary secret. I mean how many other teenagers can say they were used as an experiment. Well, that’s what happened and maybe along the way, she’ll meet a few.. interesting characters.TW: Child abuse, self harm, self hatred, eating disorders, panic attacks





	1. The beginning

Sun sets on the city of Queens. The masked hero lays on the roof of an apartment complex, taking in the view around them, scouting for crimes that needed someone like himself to step in. Across the way, the mysterious figure sees something. Or rather someone. A smile creeps up onto his face as he pulls the mask up slightly so his mouth was uncovered.  
"Tyler!" He yells simply. It was enough though as the person he was looking at disappeared from out of sight. The hero looked around, confused as to where they had gone. A hand touches his shoulder and he jumps, letting a surprised Yelp escape his mouth as he turns to face his attacker. He comes face to face with a girl. Blonde hair framing her small face, her big blue eyes standing out against her pale tone, a smirk dancing across her dainty lips as she folds her arms.  
"Really Spider-Man?" She asks, head tilted to the side, amusement evident in her voice. Spider-Man glares playfully at the girl.  
"I thought you were someone else, Shadow." He pokes back. She pushes him again.  
"Don't call me shadow doofus." She says seriously, letting him know she wasn't playing around anymore.  
"Shoot, sorry Ty." Tyler shares a small smile which the man of spiders returns.  
"Don't sweat it Pete. Come on. It's late. We better get back before Conrad realises we're missing." Just as she's about to jump off the edge of the roof, Peter grabs her hand, pulling her back to him.  
"We can kill 10 minutes." He says calmly, wrapping his arm around her bony shoulders. Tyler nods her head in defeat and leans on her older brother, closing her eyes and savouring these blissful moments before they go back and the torture begins.

Who knows how long they were sat there for. Neither of them really cared but both knew they had to go back sooner or later. Standing up, the pair take a final look at what's around them, breathing in the polluted air of the city and without another word, they jump off the building. Peter swings along using his webs and Tyler teleports from one rooftop to the next, not having figured out how to safely make it long distances yet. They move in silence, neither wanting to ruin the last moments of freedom. After around 5 minutes, they arrive at the place they had called home for the past 7 years; Ms Conrad's Orphanage. I'll spare you the details of their sob stories for now. Unwillingly, the duo say their goodbyes and crawl through their respective windows, landing softly in their rooms. Tyler sighs and runs her hand through her golden locks ripping off her leather jacket and throwing it to the floor. Getting changed out of shadow's gear and into pyjamas seemed to take the teen longer than she originally anticipated. A soft knock echoed through the room. The girl smiled, walking towards the door, yanking it open then pulling her brother inside, checking the halls to see if anyone had noticed. Closing the door soundlessly behind her, the blonde let's out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as her older brother chuckles slightly at her, pulling a computer out of his bag and setting it up. Tyler flips over to where Peter has sat on her bed and takes the vacant one next to him. And without a sound, the pair open up the database and start logging any crimes they saw earlier that evening. It didn't take long but it was far past midnight when they came in from patrol and tomorrow is adoption day which means both teens will be up at the crack of dawn to clean up the younger children's mess, like usual. Both bid their farewells and Peter retreated back to his room. The younger did not waste any time. Jumping up from her spot and clambering into bed, pulling the bear Pete got her close to her chest as her eyes start to close, sending her into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story will be in Tyler’s POV unless stated otherwise

Tyler's Pov  
As promised, at 6 am, my door was flung open so hard it bounced off the wall behind it, and I was physically pulled from my warm, safe bed via my long hair. A small cry escapes my lips as I was lifted to my feet. I turn my head as much as I can to come face-to-face with the woman that runs the orphanage. Conrad. In all fairness, she wasn't that bad looking. Long, chocolate brown hair and the same shade eyes, tall and slim in physique. But all that was hidden behind her ugly personality. The woman in question glared down at me, not releasing her grip.  
"I told you to wake up and when I tell you to do things, you do them. Okay, brat?" She snarls, looking me up and down. I nod my head as much as I can and the woman let's go, making me drop to the floor with a thud and grab my hair, smoothing it out and checking for blood. Conrad turns to leave.  
"Be down in 5 minutes. You've got work to do." And with that, she left. I stand with a groan, stretching out my back and other limbs that are tired from the lack of sleep. Rubbing my bloodshot eyes, I get changed into something that deems barely decent to meet possible parents in. Pulling my now messy hair into a bun, the door is opened, much gentler than last time and Peter sticks his head around it.  
"You ready?" He asks simply. Instead of replying, I grab my phone and shove it in my back pocket, walking towards my brother and closing the door softly behind me.

We make our way downstairs and are slightly amused at the scene in front of us; the youngest children sat down at the table, breakfast all over their faces. Other children running around like headless chickens, tidying up and putting up banners and balloons for any potential parents to see. We, the two and only teens in this place, jump down the rest of the stairs and grab a slice of toast each. Conrad comes over to us, rolling her eyes.  
"Finally." She says with attitude. She grabs my arm harshly, making me drop my toast, pushing me towards the kids.  
"You clean them up and you." She says turning to Pete. "Come with me." We wish each other luck with our eyes and set out with the tasks we'd been given. By the time I had got the younger children looking presentable, it was 9:35. People would start showing up at around 10 so that gave me about 15 minutes to fix whatever a mess I looked like even though I know that there is no point. No one wants a 14-year-old, deep down I hoped that one day, someone would come and save me and Peter before it's too late.

Retreating back to my impersonalised room, I change into a Captain America shirt which I'm pretty sure was Pete's but I didn't give it a second thought as I pulled my (or Peter's again) Stark Industries jacket on over the that to cover my arms. The scars. The memories. I quickly shook my head. 'I don't have time for this' I think, pulling my hair out is the scrunchie, brushing it through with my fingers and putting some last minute concealer on the fading bruise on my left cheek.  
"Children!" Conrad yells up the stairs, a sickly sweet undertone to her voice. "It's time sweethearts, everyone in positions." It sounded like a herd of elephants rushing down the stairs, the kids chatter between themselves excitedly, rushing to get to the place they were told to stand. I sigh deeply, checking myself once again in the mirror. I hate days like this. It's like you're shopping for a child. It's stupid. Of course, I'm not afraid to voice my disdain to anyone that will listen, but most of the time, it resulted in me getting punished. And I hate punishment. I was so busy checking my appearance, I was unaware that someone was in the room until a hand was placed gently on my shoulder. I tense slightly and swivel my head to see that it was only my brother. He looked at me, concern evident in his eyes but I just smiled and lead him out the room.  
"No point making her even angrier Pete." I say simply, walking down the stairs and standing in my place. Right at the back next to Peter. Sometimes being the oldest wasn't all that much fun. With one final reminder to be good, Conrad pulls open the front doors and a line of adults had already formed. As each adult signed in, we were told to go about our daily activities but stay downstairs. 'This is going to be fun' I think to myself, watching as a group of people go straight for the younger ones. I feel a tugging on my arm and I look down. I see a small child. A mop of blond hair swooping across his face. I squat slightly so I'm at his level, my blue eyes staring into his, a kind smile on my face.  
"What's wrong Joshie?" I ask, my tone soft. He wraps his arms around my neck and mumbles about there being too many people. I sigh and stand up with the boy still my arms. This kid is about the only one I can stand in this place. I look at Peter and he just shrugs. I set Josh on his feet.  
"Why don't you go play with the other kids yeah? Forget the smelly grownups aren't there okay?" He nods and leaves to go play, not without a final hug of course. I turn back to face my older brother who is standing there, trying not to laugh. I smack him around the back of the head and grab his hand.  
"Let's go get this robot finished." I say excitedly. He chuckles at how young I sound.

"Where are you two going?" A voice from behind us asks. I wince before turning around to face Conrad.

"Umm. Narnia?" I ask sarcastically. Peter facepalms and the owner takes large strides towards me, holding her fist up in a threatening manner. I stay strong, acting like I'm not scared. Am I scared? Heck yeah. The woman terrifies me but I don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. As she reaches me, she grabs hold of my already bruised shoulders, making me hiss out in pain, in her iron grip and begins to shake me violently, daring me to be cheeky to her now. She finally stops shaking me and pushes me up against the wall instead, holding me by my throat. I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for breath but she wasn't letting go. She kept taunting me. Saying things about my mother that I never wanted to hear. I was running out of air. Black spots were clouding my vision and-

"Ahem." Somebody cleared their throat from the doorway and Conrad let go instantly, acting like she was helping me. I push her hands away and start shaking violently. The witch puts a smile on her face.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" She queries kindly, like nothing had happened. Like they hadn't just walked in on her trying to strangle a child. Pete ran in passed them and skidded to a halt when he saw me. He wrapped his arms around me and reminded me to breathe.

"Can we have a moment with the kids please?" One of the men asked. She was unwilling but obliged anyway, giving us both a look that we knew too well. The 'keep your mouth shut or else' look. After she'd left the room fell into an uncomfortable silence until one of the adults spoke up.

"Well..." He started. "She seems nice." I smile and Pete bursts out into a fit of giggles. The man who made the comment looked at him weirdly.

"Is he okay? Or do I need to call somebody?" He asks looking between me, Peter and his, partner? Hey, I'm not judging. I sigh.

"No, he's just an idiot." I shake my head at the weirdo I call my big brother. The other man spoke up.

"So, what are your names?" He questions, his voice surprisingly calm considering the size of him. He looks just like, no wait. I glance down at my shirt then at the blond that asked the question. I repeated the action.

"No way. Your. Your." I point to my shirt and the mystery guy laughs slightly.

"Yeah, that's me kiddo." I turn to look at the other gentleman in the room. My mouth fell open.

"And you're." I fade off, holding up my jacket so he can see the Stark Industries logo on the side. he chuckles to himself.

"That I am. Now more importantly, who are you?" I can't answer. I'm still in shock so Peter has to answer instead.

"I'm Peter Parker and this is Tyler-Kai Quinzel. We're both massive fans of your work as you can tell." Both men smile.

"Well, as you already know, I'm Tony Stark and this is Steve Rogers. We're here to adopt so umm, why don't you tell us a little about yourselves." Tony says, becoming quite known awkward towards the end. I smile and stand up off the floor, bringing Peter with me.

"Want to come and see our rooms? I'm sure they'll tell you more than we can." I say smartly and I lead the group up three flights of stairs, up to the top floor where our bedrooms lie. We go into my brother's room first because that's where we spend most of our time, building this or improving that. The adults look around the walls and I know why, every time I draw Pete something, he hangs it on the wall, like Aunt May used to. There's a periodic table above the bed because, reasons and then finally, in the far corner, our inventor's desk.

"Actually, Mr Stark, while you're here, do you mind helping us with something?" Pete asks shyly, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. But all Tony did was smile.

"Sure kid, what do you need help with?" He asks, moving closer to look over Peter's shoulder. I know he's asking about the robot we were building the other day. We completed the circuit but nothing happened afterwards which was a bit of a let-down. I take a seat on Peter's bed so I can watch what Tony's doing as he works in silence. We stay that way for a few minutes before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I flinch away from the touch and Steve apologises immediately. I smile at him.

"Do you want to go somewhere? I'd like to get to know you." I nod and lead him into my room, knowing that if something happened I'd only have to yell and Pete would be here. I push open my door and invite him inside. He looks around and takes a seat on my bed, looking at me. I sit down on my desk chair opposite him and turn to face him, smiling lightly as I do so. He continues to look around my room and his eyes stop on my desk behind him.

"You draw?" He asks, pointing to my countless sketch pads and pencils laying behind me. I nod shyly, hiding my face behind my hair. "May I see?" I nod my head and pass him the top book. He flicks through it, looking impressed.

"You're good, kid." He says, handing it back. I smile and mumble my thanks before silence consumes us.

"What do you do for fun? Other than drawing I mean." I think for a moment before answering.

"I, umm, I hang out with my brother, Peter, a lot. We do more or less everything together. I love to build, I'm really into science and technology and stuff. I love music and art. I umm helped Pete make that robot they're working on. Oh reading as well. I love to read. It's my escape from reality. As well as writing. Sometimes I go and just sit somewhere with a beautiful view, write a description of it and then draw it. Umm, I really like animals. I used to have a dog called Thunderstruck, like the AC/DC song. I just realised that I've not stopped talking and now I'm going to. Yeah." Steve sits there with a massive grin on his face, patting the spot next to him. I feel comfortable enough to sit that close now so I do as he asks. He strikes up a conversation about books and I tell him some of my favourites and he tells me his. We talk for a long time, I'm not really sure how long but our talk is only stopped by a knock on my door.

"Come in Spidey-boy!" I yell. Ignoring the strange look I got from Steve. Peter and Tony walk into my room and I see Tony looking around out of the corner of my eye. 

"Hey Ty, Guess what? Mr Stark managed to fix NMJ. We'd just added the circuits wrong and..." he continues talking but I can't really say I'm listening, I'm too busy watching Tony and Steve have a 'quiet conversation' in the back corner of the room. As Peter's story finishes, the two adults walk over, smiles on both of their faces.

"Kids, can we talk to you?" Tony says, a calm tone to his voice that I'm not used to hearing from a man. Me and Pete sit on the bed staring at them. Steve kneels down in front of my brother and Tony does the same to me, so we're eye level. 

"If it's okay with you," Steve starts looking at both of us. "We'd like to adopt you." I couldn't believe it. My brain refused to process it. I hear Peter say yes and turn to me but I'm frozen. I've been waiting for this day for so long and now it's here. 

"Tyler? What do you say kiddo?" Tony asks gently, holding my hand in his. And I don't know why but this time I didn't flinch away. I felt safe. Like I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. I look him dead in the eyes and smile.

"Yeah, why not." I say, keeping my cool. All three men laugh at me and Peter wraps me up in a hug. I hug him back just as tight. 'Let's get out of this shit hole.' I think.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, before we sign anything, if it's alright with you, we'd like to know about your past." My face drops and I can tell Peter's does as well. Steve quickly backtracks. "Not because  it will change our minds, we just want to know if we need lawyers or-" Steve was cut off by Tony covering his mouth.

"What my husband here is trying to say is, we could do with knowing what happened so kk we know what to do and what not to do. Like say if somebody was suicidal, we wouldn't put a lock on the door for obvious reasons. You get me? We want to make sure you're safe at all times." Both of us reluctantly agree and have a mental battle about who will go first. I give Pete my puppy dog eyes and he sighs. I crack a small smile knowing that I'd won as Peter starts.

"Umm mine's pretty basic really. Both parents died when I was young. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle but my umm, uncle was murdered and a year later my aunt killed herself and I've been here ever since." Sympathetic glances were sent his way. I didn't bother, I knew he hated them.

"Sorry to hear that bud." Steve expresses, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Peter shrugs.

"It's not your fault." Both men smile at him sadly.

"What about you Tyler?" Tony inquires. I grimace and Peter takes my hand in his, gripping it tightly.

"Umm, mine is hard. To tell and to understand so please, bear with me." I disclose, both of them nod and I begin telling my story.

"I was born on a Friday in November. It was just me and my mum. You probably know her. My mum was no other than Harleen Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn." I see them about to say something so I raise my hand to silence them and to my surprise, it works. I take a deep breath and continue. "She didn't care about me. She would leave me alone for weeks at a time to go and find this Mr J that she was so madly in love with. When I was three, she left one day. She kissed my forehead and told me she loved me. She didn't come back. My next-door neighbour came round one day to borrow some coffee and called the police. I was sent into care. They found a home for me. It was with a lady and a man. It was fine for about a week until the lady started taking these pills and the man started drinking this funny smelling stuff. When they did these things they'd get angry. And God help me if they were angry. Without going into too much detail about that, I was soon found a new foster home, with Peter's aunt and uncle. Me and Pete here clicked instantly and he was my big brother and well, you know what happened then." My voice fades out, tears leaking from my eyes at the memories. At all the things I didn't want to remember. I feel myself being pulled in for a hug by a strong pair of arms. Then another. Then another. I rested my head on the person's chest. I felt safe. It felt nice.

Who knows how long we stayed in that position for. But we soon broke it. Steve wrapped his arm around my shoulders cautiously (which I was grateful for) and Tony grabbed Peter's hand in his.

"Now, small people." Tony begins. "How about we go sign these papers and get the hell out of here?" Me and Pete cheer a little but Steve just shakes his head and directs a 'Language' at his husband. Once again, we guide the superheroes through the maze that is the orphanage and end up outside Conrad's office. Tony raises his fist and knocks steadily on the door and it soon opens. 

"Can I help you?" She asks, glaring at the pair of us but we just smile.

"Yes you can." Tony announces simply. "We would like the papers for these two." He gestures to me and Peter as he says that. Conrad stands there with her mouth open.

"Are you sure you want these two? I'm sure I can find you some much better children if you'll give me the chance." Tony raises his hand to silence the woman.

"No need. We want these two. Quickly please. We have places to be." He takes his sunglasses out of the pocket of his suit and puts them on. Without another word, she shuffles into her office and produces two stacks of paperwork. Tony and Steve flick through it. It involves a copy of our files. 'Shit.' I think to myself. 'They're going to know all about my depression and. Oh god.' My head is going a mile a minute, not giving me a break.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer within the next week." Tony says to Conrad and with that, he turns to us. "Come on kids, let's get your stuff packed up." Me and Pete rush upstairs, Steve hot on our tail. We get to our rooms and split off. Tony comes into mine to help me pack up my stuff which isn't a lot. Most of the clothes are hand me downs and it doesn't help when you're the oldest so most of my clothes once belonged to Peter. Don't judge me, they're comfy. I pack all of my art stuff away and throw my bag over my shoulder. I do a once over of the now almost empty room. I remember something. How could I forget it? I reach under my bed and pull out my guitar case. Uncle Ben got it for me for my birthday before he died. I've kept it ever since. I carefully swing it over my shoulder along with my bag and walk out of my room going into Peter's to see how he's getting on. The scene in front of me was nothing short of pure comedy; Peter sat on top of his suitcase as Steve tried to zip it up. I laugh at the two men and walk over to our desk, beginning to put things into boxes and bags. I was soon joined by the billionaire, playboy and we worked in complete silence, putting books and tools away and piling them up by the door whilst Steve and my brother took everything down from the walls. I didn't even realise I was singing until Tony joined in with the chorus. Heat rushes towards my cheeks and I look down. I can feel Steve smiling at me.

"You have a lovely voice." He says, sincerity lacing his voice. I scoff.

"I really don't but thank you. I guess." I say nothing else as I lug the final box over to the rest of them, giving a small groan as I all but drop it. I turn to look at my, new family I guess. They're all stood there, laughing at something Peter said.

It won't be long until they get rid of you. The voice inside my head speaks volumes. The worst thing is, I know that it's wrong but I can't help overthinking it. I was too busy inside my head I didn't realise them making their way over to me until Pete's hand waves in front of my face, snapping me out of my dazed state.

"Ready to go kiddos?" Tony asks. We both grin and nod our heads frantically, grabbing as many boxes as we can, setting off down the stairs. We managed to get it all in the, car? Limousine? What do you even call that?, in two trips so that was fun. Tony complaining the whole way about cardio making me bite back a laugh. We all hop into the, vehicle and Tony starts talking to JARVIS? And this weird voice replies and I'm just like 'Whoa, it's a fucking talking car.' But it was just Tony's AI like Steve later explained to us. Well, I felt stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to Stark Towers seemed to take a life time and a half. But before long, we were pulling into the private garage of the Stark-Rodgers. With claims to collect our bags later, we set off to the entrance of the tower, stepping into the elevator. I look around in complete and utter awe. I've never been in a place this big. I can see Tony and Steve staring at me and my brother, small smiles tugging at the corner of their lips. We ride up to the 34th floor. As the mechanical doors open, I gasp in amazement. Tony smirks at me.

"Like it?" He asks cockily. I ignore him and look around. Steve clears his throat and the pair of us turn to look at him.

"We'll go through rules and all that later but for now, let's go so you can see your rooms." I feel myself being picked up from behind and I tense. Looking around in horror, my chest becoming tight. I get placed back on my feet and Peter stands in front of me.

"Hey Ty. Look at me. Look at me. You're fine okay? You're okay. It's just me. It's okay." He speaks in a calming tone as I grip his forearms, trying to slow down my breathing. I nod slightly and he draws me into his arms, holding me tightly, rubbing rhythmic circles on my back, calming me instantly. I remember where we are and, oh shit. I just almost had a panic attack in front of my heroes. Oh god. I bury my head into my brothers chest, refusing to lift it up to look at the other men. I feel Pete shift and a hand is placed lightly on my back.

"Tyler? Kid, can you look at me please?" Tony's voice was soft and loving. I gulped before lifting my head up, glancing slightly towards them. Tony smiles at me. I move my eyes towards Steve and see him standing there, tears in his eyes. I slowly let my grip of Peter's arms relax and I turn around fully to face the adults. The brunette opens his arms, inviting me into them and I do just that. I collapse into his embrace and just like before, I feel the other two joining in. We break up the hug once again but Steve doesn't let go of me. He keeps his arm firmly around me the whole time which I wasn't particularly complaining about. We walk up a few stairs and come to two doors next to each other. One is red and the other one is back. I study the red door in front of me, it has patterns on it and towards the top, it held a black letter P. the black door was the same only this time it had a letter T in red writing on the top. I tilt my head to look at Steve quizzingly, he chuckles.

"We got our team on it while we were getting you. They've been working since we first met you. Go take a look." He finishes lightly pushing me and my brother towards our respective doors. Our eyes lock and we push the doors open in sync. I gasp at what I see. The wall opposite the door was a full-length window with a very stylish bench/seat type thing in front of it. I step into the room and study the walls. They were painted a light grey colour with music notes and vintage records lining them. A twin sized bed stood against the left-hand wall with two matching bedside tables already equipped with a lamp and alarm clock, along with three boxes that seemed to be gift wrapped. There were two book shelves filled with all the books I'd told Steve about and more. On the right-hand wall, there was a flat screen tv with a games console underneath on a shelf, there was also a VR that I probably won't use but. It was awesome. There was a desk and a spinney desk chair with art books and new shading pencils, water colours, basically anything I could've asked for. Upon further inspection, I noticed a brand new Stark laptop sitting in the centre, Tyler written in sparkly letters. I bring my hand over my mouth as the tears well up in my eyes. I pivot my body to see the two men who have changed my life standing in the doorway, wrapped in each-other's arms. 

"What do you think squirt? Do you like it?" Tony asks, seeming to be genuinely nervous in case I didn't. I didn't answer them. I stood there for a moment before launching myself into their arms, mumbling my thanks over and over again. They don't hesitate in returning the hug. Steve kisses my forehead and tells me that it was no bother. I go into Pete's room with the other two following me and see it's pretty similar to mine but the walls are painted a deep blue colour with all the elements of the periodic table scattered around the room in order. He turns to us with a grin on his face, having the same reaction I did. He hugs them and the cycle repeats. Tony grins at us.

"There's one more thing we want to show you so, children, follow me." Me and Peter share a confused glance as we walk down the hallway we just came through. We stop at a door I failed to notice when I first came in. The adults turn to look at us, seriousness evident in their eyes.

"Kids, what we are about to show you goes no further and you are, hopefully, going to love it." Tony puts a code into this keypad thing as Steve gives us a reassuring smile. "And behold." The door opens and he gestures us inside. Me and my brother look at each other with panicked expressions. They know. They must know. The reason we know this was because the room in question split off into two parts; one side decorated in spiderwebs and the other in dark shadows. We turn to our new guardians, Peter looking sheepish and me, well I was fucking terrified. Tony notices.

"So, you're the unknown superheroes yeah? Spider-Boy and Shadow-Day?" I clear mykkkk throat.

"Actually it's Spider-Man and Shadow Knight. And umm, we're not. I mean we-" Steve raises his hand to cut off my rambling.

"Guys, you're talking to Ironman and Captain America, do you really think we have any strong opinions on you guys saving people? Looking out for the little guy?" Both of us shrug, feeling pretty stupid. Tony comes over and wraps his arms around both of our shoulders.

"Kids, we just want to make sure you're safe. Especially now you're our responsibility okay? So I've made a couple of adjustments to your suits to make them even safer so how about, after dinner, we try out those bad boys?" He finishes with a massive smile which seems to be infectious as I start smiling as well. Steve speaks up from the doorway.

"Speaking of dinner, what do you guys want?" My stomach starts churning at the mere thought of food. 

"I could go for pizza." Tony says realising we won't. "What do you guys say?" I just nod as Pete says 'pizza's good' Steve claps his hands together making me jump slightly.

"Great, I'll go and order that, you guys get ready for dinner. Tones will you stay up here and then show them where the dining room is please?" He was answered with a quick 'yes darling' from Tony as him and Peter had already gotten into a discussion about his web shooters. The buff blond shakes his head. He looks at me and notices the lack of attention I am getting. Again, not complaining. He stretches a hand out for me to take which I do hesitantly. He leads me through to what I'm assuming is the kitchen and picks up the phone, gesturing me to take a seat at the island in the centre. I pull out a white stool and have trouble pulling myself up onto it. Curse being short. Steve looks over at me, phone in hand.

"What pizza do you and Peter like?" He asks. I think for a moment.

"Pepperoni." I answer simply. He nods his head and dials the number. Speaking in an important sounding voice, he orders two large pepperoni pizza's, one meat feast and one margarita. I open my mouth to argue and tell him that I don't want one but he just presses a finger to his lips, sending me silent. He thanks the person on the other end of the line and ends the call. He turns to me with a smile and I smile back. We keep the conversation light until there is a knock on the penthouse door. Steve sends me to retrieve the others and wash my hands. I go and tell them that dinner is here and Tony leads us into thellmmm bathroom where we can clean up. I wash my hands carefully, trying not to spill any water and feel insanely proud of myself when I realise I didn't. Me and Pete chat excitedly about some of the improvements Tony had made to his web fluid as we walk through to the kitchen. Plopping ourselves down at the island where the plates and pizza boxes lie. With the go ahead from Steve, both brunettes started piling up their plates and scoffing down the slices. I make a disgusted face at Peter and he lets a muffled 'what?' out through his full mouth. The other blonde sits opposite me a single slice on his green plastic plate, he places it down after taking a bite, chewing and swallowing before looking pointedly at me.

"Aren't you going to eat Tyler?" He asks, his blue eyes searching mine. 'God, way to make me feel guilty.' I think as I muster up an excuse.

"I'm not hungry." I'm lying. "I ate at the orphanage before you came." I haven't eaten in 3 days. Please see through my lies. Peter scoffs as he finishes his third slice.

"Bull crap Ty, please, eat something." He begs with me and I sigh, knowing that I can't win. I pull a slice of pepperoni pizza on to my plate and begin nibbling at it. 'I'll just throw it back up later.' 

When everyone had finished up and Peter had made sure I'd had more than 2 slices, I help Tony clear up as Steve and Peter choose a movie for us to watch. We finished the dishes and went to join the other two on the sofa, jumping under the blanket. I sat along-side my brother as Tony cuddled into his husband. The title scene for Jurassic Park rolled and I smiled widely. I love this movie, I love dinosaurs. About an hour into the movie, my eyelids began to grow heavy and soon enough I was slipping between conscious and unconscious. Sleep finally consumed me. I woke slightly at the feeling of someone grabbing me. My eyes shoot open lazily, still tired. I feel someone try and sooth me like you do a small child.

"Shh Tyler, it's okay. It's just me. I'm taking you to bed. Don't worry. Go back to sleep." Tony's voice fills my ears, putting me at ease as I relax into his touch. He enters my room and lays me down on the bed, pulling my comforter up to my neck. I feels his lips on my forehead making me smile inside. He moves away.

"Goodnight, Tyler. I really do hope you're happy here." He leaves, leaving a small crack in the door so there's some light getting in, probably so I can find them if I need them. I hug the sheets around my body and my hand rests on something soft. I pull it up so I can examine it. It's a toy tiger. I laugh under my breath and hold it close to my chest. It's soft fur tickling my nose as I cuddled it, holding it tightly until I fall asleep. And I must say, the best nightsnight's sleep I've had in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake with a start. Shooting up into a sitting position, my hand clutching at my chest. It was just a dream. I let out a breath of relief and collapse back into the comfy foam, allowing it to surround me. I pull back the light grey comforter and kick my legs to hang off the side of the bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning Miss Quinzel. It is currently 8:49 am and the temperature is 23 degrees Celsius." Jarvis' voice broke through the silence of my room, scaring me a little at first. I wince slightly at the name.

"Just Tyler please Jarvis. Miss Quinzel was my mother and the least I have to do with her the better." I finish with a small smile, climbing out of the warmth of my bed. Only then did I realise I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

"As you wish Tyler. Mr Stark and Mr Rogers are in the kitchen with Master Parker and are requesting that you join them." I let out an internal groan as I walk over to my bags that lay on the floor. 'When the hell did these get here?' I shrug. 'Maybe Steve brought them up.'

"Please tell them I'll be there once I am dressed." I ask politely, something I'm not used to doing.

"Certainly. Will that be all?"

"Yes thank you Jarvis." When I don't hear anymore I assume he's gone. I lift my bag onto my bed and look through the limited options I had. I finally decide on a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve plain black shirt with a skull and cross bones in the top corner. I close the door as I leave my room and start retracing my steps from yesterday.

Successfully finding the kitchen, I smile at my; dare I say family? Steve is standing at the stove cooking what looks like pancakes wearing an apron that says 'kiss the chef', Tony is standing with his back to him, manning the coffee maker and Pete. Well, who knows what he's doing. He's sat at the island looking at his phone with a stupidly big smile on his face. I pull out the stool next to him and plop down, laying my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I feel his lips on the side of my head. I mumble my good morning to him and he does the same back. Steve turns to face me with a massive grin on his face.

"Good morning Tyler. Sleep well?" When he asks that question, Tony turns around and smiles at me as well. I smile in return before remembering I was asked a question.

"Oh umm yeah. Yeah I did thanks. The bed was one of the most comfortable I've ever slept in and the awakening by Jarvis was nice so." I look down embarrassed and the men chuckle.

"Well I hope you like pancakes." Tony says, turning back around to make another cup of coffee. I get up and walk over to him.

"Can I have some please?" I ask. He looks at me confused so I gesture to the coffee maker in his hand. Realisation spreads across his face and he nods his head.

"How do you like it?" He asks, pulling me a cup out of the cupboard.

"Black, no sugar." Steve turns around and looks between me and Tony. I look at his as if to say 'what' and he shakes his head.

"You're right Tone, she's a mini you who looks like a mini me." All the boys laugh and I snigger under my breath. I grab the cup that was made for me and take a gulp, savouring the bitterness as I walk back to my seat next to my brother who was still on his phone. I roll my eyes at his behaviour but before I could say anything, it was being ripped out of his hands.

"Oh come on." He says, throwing his hands in the air. Tony laughs slightly.

"Sorry Underoo's but no phones at the table. Same goes for you Ty." I hold my hands up in defence. Steve walks over and puts down a plate with a stack of pancakes on it and a different stack of plates, which I'm presuming are for us to use. They both pull up chairs opposite us and hand us each a plate. Everyone grabs a pancake or in Pete and Tony's case, several pancakes. I put one on my plate and begin cutting it up so it looks smaller, like I have less to eat. Tony seems to notice and glances at me. I catch his gaze and look down, picking up a piece of my fork and shoving it into my mouth, forcing myself to chew it and swallow. I continue this until the whole thing is gone. I stand and take my plate to the sink, rinsing it off and placing it in the dish washer. I sit back at the table and wait for the others to finish. When they finally did, Steve said we needed to talk. So me and Tony make another cup of coffee each and fight to stay awake as Steve gives the whole this is your house now speech. Once the torture is over, he tells us to stay put as he goes to get something. I look at Tony who just shrugs and at Pete who was still pouting over his phone. I jab him I the ribs and he glares at me. I stick my tongue out at him just as Steve walks back in.

"None of that please Tyler. You're 14 not 4." He says with a serious tone. I look down feeling. Why the hell do I feel guilty? I shake it off as he lays a board on the table. I study it carefully and see that the top says rules. Tony notices as well and chokes on his coffee, turning to look at his husband.

"Really Steve? I thought we said we weren't going to do this." Steve shrugged.

"They need structure Tony." Tony didn't argue and he started mumbling under his breath. Steve smiled at us.

"Kids, there's going to be some rules as you know. None of them are hard to follow and most of them are common sense." I couldn't stop the comment that came out of my mouth.

"Damn. Pete. You're really going to struggle with that aren't you?" He gasps mockheyyyyyyy offendedly and smacks me round the back of the head. Steve gives us a look that says behave so we stop instantly. 

"Okay so tell me if there's anything you guys want to add or want to be modified slightly." We nod in understanding and he produces a list of neatly written lines. Peter skins over it and looks horrified and passes it to me when he finished. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Rules.

1.   No invading each other's privacy.

2.   No drugs or sex inside the house.

3.   Keep your phone on you at all times when out.

4.   No fighting.

5.   No stealing.

6.   No secrets or lies.

7.   Tell us when you need help. 

8.   No patrol when grounded.

9.   Be home by 11 on a school night if on patrol, 12 on a weekend.

10\. No swearing.

11\. No phones at the table.

12\. Be respectful.

13\. No girls/boys in bedrooms with doors shut.

14\. No locking bedroom doors unless we tell you to for protection.

15\. Don't fight against punishment/ don't argue back.  

16\. No going out until homework is complete.

17\. Knock before you come into our room.

18\. If you have a problem tell us.

19\. Don't go into the labs/ training rooms without permission.

20\. Stay safe at all times and remember that we love you.

I look up at Steve speechless. I couldn't keep to half of these. I shift my gaze to Tony to see him sat there with his head in his hands. I clear my throat.

"I assume some of these rules apply to all four of us." Steve looks at me confused.

"Which one are you talking about?" He asks. I scan over the list once again before answering.

"Numbers 1, 3, 6, 10, 11, 12, 17 and 18." I say. Steve takes the list back and looks over it, Tony glancing over his shoulder nodding his head.

"We can do that Ty. I suppose it's only fair." Steve agrees and I smile. 

"Then I can abide by those rules, how about you Pete?" I ask. He just nods. 

"Then we should have no problems." Tony starts cracking up, leaning back in his chair, clapping his hands. Steve sighs happily.

"Right you 'orrible lot." He says in a pirate accent making me laugh at him. The three boys just stare at me, their mouths agape. I begin to get self-conscious.

"What?" I ask, my voice small. Tony was the first to snap out of it.

"Nothing. Nothing Tyler, we just haven't heard you laugh before and it's beautiful." I hide my face behind my hair as Steve clears his throat.

"Pete, why don't you go and unpack whilst we talk to your sister." Peter looks at me, silently asking me if I'm okay with that.

"Come on Underoo's. She's okay. You're right down the hall if she needs you. We won't hurt her." I nod my head at him slightly, giving him the okay to leave and he does. Both men sit on the opposite side of the table to me, staring at me intently. It's kinda freaky, not gonna lie. I raise my eyebrows expectantly at them and they apologise. 

"Tyler, what's going on?" Steve asks, a desperate undertone to his voice. I look down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say even though I do. Tony sighs.

"Tyler," He begins, throwing the rules at me. "Right now you're breaking rules 6, 7, 18 and 20. We just want to help kiddo. Please let us." I look up at them. They both look at me, hope evident in their eyes. I shrug my shoulders. Steve gets out of his chair and I feel him sit in the one next to me. He takes my petite hand into his bigger one and holds it tightly.

"Why don't you like eating Tyler?" He asks straight out. My breath catches in my throat as I think of a way to lie myself out of this one.

"I umm." I try to explain but it's hard. I put my head in my hands and start mumbling to myself. Steve starts rubbing my back.

"Take your time darling. We're not going anywhere." I gulp and take a deep breath.

"I was never given a lot of food. I went weeks without eating when I was younger and Conrad used to use it as a punishment; depriving you of food so my appetite isn't really as good as it should be." I explain most of it and my dadsmy dad's look at me in thought. Tony looks straight into my blue orbs.

"You're starving yourself again aren't you?" He asks bluntly, tear welling up in his eyes. The same happens to me as I feel a few roll down my cheeks. I nod slightly and I hear Steve take a sharp breath in, pulling me closer to him so I'm basically in his lap. Tony comes round to our side and takes the seat I apparently no longer need and joins in on our little hug. Something occurs to me.

"Wait." I said, sitting up slightly. "You said again. How did you know?" 

"We read your file." My chest became tight again. "But trust me sweetheart, nothing in there makes us think anything different about you okay? You just need a little help and we're going to get it for you okay? We're going to help you get better." I sniffle a little and bury my head into Steve's shoulder, nodding my head. Another thought comes into my head.

"Who's is the stuffed tiger in my room? I found it in my bed last night." Steve directs a gaze at Tony who scratches the back of neck nervously.

"I umm, put it in there. I thought you might like it but if you-" I cut off his rambling by throwing my arms around his neck. 

"Thank you." I whisper. I pull away and speak loud enough for both of them to hear. 

"My mum brought me a tiger like that when I was little but my first foster home ripped it up in a drunken rage. Tigers are my favourite animal you know?" I smile sadly and Tony wraps his arms around me.

"Is that so? Well I think it's only suitable I call you Tiger now? Don't you agree." I laugh and nod my head. 

"Look at me." Steve says gently. I turn my head and he grabs my chin gently. 

"No Tony, you're all wrong. Look at those beautiful eyes. Definitely my little Aangel eyes right there." I laugh once again and hug them both tightly. 

"Umm, Tiger, I know this probably isn't something you want but," Tony looks at Steve for help.

"Angel, we need to get you and Pete checked out, like medically. For your enhanced abilities and stuff so our friend Bruce is going to come round later along with Natasha."

"Who's Natasha?" I ask, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Natasha, or better known as Black Widow, is one of my closest friends and we thought it would be good for you to get to know her and stuff so you have a woman to talk to in case you don't want to talk to us." I nod in understanding as I lean back against Steve. He stands up and sets me on my feet.

"And now, you can go and pack your stuff away like your brother. Bruce will be here in 2 hours so make sure you're wearing something nice." I grumble but comply anyway, trudging my way to my room and closing the door softly behind me. So many emotions. Not enough time to feel them. I shake my head and continue with the task at hand. Moving in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is a big trigger warning. If you are triggered by mentions of self harm and stuff please skip the first half of the chapter

"Tyler? Pete? Can you come down please?" I hear Tony's voice yell up the stairs as I clung onto my brother for dear life, sobs racking through my body. He holds me tightly, whispering things in my ears in attempts to calm me. It doesn't work. I begin shaking even more. Footsteps approach.

"Tiger? Underoo's? Where are you kiddos?" His voice got louder, Pete looks down at me and sighs quickly apologising before lifting his head up.

"In here Tony." He says, trying not to hurt my head any more than it already was. The door creaks open slowly and Tony gasps at the sight. I mean why wouldn't he? There's a 15-year-old boy sat in the middle of a room with a 14-year-old clinging to him like a baby koala, red stains on the latter's hands and shirt sleeves, shaking and sobbing. As if his parenting instincts kick in, the older brunette kneels down beside me, brushing my hair away from my sweaty forehead, slowly gripping my waist and puling me off of my brother and onto him. I don't complain as I sob onto his chest. I feel it rumbling as he speaks to Peter but I pay no attention. He soon sets to work of calming me down. Taking a page out of Peter's book, he starts rubbing circles on my back, humming gently. I feel like a child laying in my father's arms. Oh wait. As my breathing begins to even out, he moves me so I'm sat facing him, my hands in his as he gives me a smile of encouragement. When I finally calm, I fall backwards, laying on the floor, savouring the sweet breaths that were now entering my lungs. Tony grabs my forearms and pulls me back up into a sitting position and I let out a cry of pain. He freezes and takes his hands away from my arms, grabbing my hand instead. His chocolate brown eyes lock with my deep sea blue ones as he starts to slowly pull up the sleeve, almost scared of what waits underneath. He pushes it all the way to my elbow and just stares at it. Before I can fully register it, he pulls me into his arms, locking me in a bear hug. The shoulder of my shirt becomes damp with his tears and I feel my own start sliding down my cheeks. We stay like this for a while until he leans back. He cups my face in his hands, tears still shone in his bloodshot eyes.

"My beautiful, beautiful girl. Why baby? Why did you do this to yourself?" More tears. I started sobbing.

"I." sob. "I'm sorry." Hiccup. "I deserve it. It's all my fault." Tony grabs me once again.

"None of this is your fault Tiger. None of it okay? You don't deserve this." He stands with me in his arms. "Let's get you cleaned up them there's some people who really want to meet you." I sniff again and he wipes my tears causing me to smile. He takes my hand in his and pulls me into the EnSite bathroom, gesturing for me to hop onto the counter whilst he searched for a first aid kit. I do as he says, my cries subsiding into small hiccups. He pulls out an antiseptic wipe and presses it to my arm gently. A hiss escapes as a stinging sensation makes its way up my arm. Tony works quickly. Not making a sound as he wraps the bandage around my arm, securing it with tape, placing a small kiss over the top. I sniffle once again and he takes me into his arms. 

"Never, ever do that again okay Tiger? We want to help. Please let us help." He says into my hair. I nod as I bury my head into his shoulder. He pats my back reassuringly. 

"Come on kiddo," He stands, holding his hand out to me. "Those people I wanted you to meet are waiting." A wave of anxiety washes over me. New people. I can't. I just can't. As if he notices, Tony wraps an arms around my slightly shaking shoulders, steering me gently out of the room.

As soon as we step into the living area, I feel Steve's worrying gaze. I shoot him a quick smile but it doesn't reach my eyes. And he can tell. Peter is by my side instantly, asking if I'm okay and checking me over. I manage to convince him I was fine as I finally notice the two other people sitting on the sofa along with my new father. One was a man with light brown hair. He reminded me of Tony with the way he held himself. He looked pretty smart. And next to him sat a woman. Her fiery red hair pulled into a loose ponytail, one slim leg crossed over the other as she gave me a kind smile which I found myself happily returning.

"Kids, this is Dr Bruce Banner and this is Natasha. Guys these are the two terrors we adopted: Peter and Tyler." They waved at us so we waved back, the atmosphere awkward as nobody knew what to say. Tony clapped his hands.

"So why don't we get the examination out of the way then we can chill out. It's about lunch time so we can always grab something to eat." All of the adults agree as me and Pete are unsure about the whole thing. We all head down to something called Med Bay which looks a little like a hospital room. Steve leads me over to one bed as Tony leads Pete to the other. Bruce comes over and hands me a gown to change into. I'm relieved to see itsit's not a normal hospital gown but it still has short sleeves. My head snaps to Tony, panic in my eyes. He smiles at me gently before mouthing 'it's okay'. Steve leaves my little cubical type thing as I change into the gown, pulling my jacket back on over the top, successfully covering my arms. The curtain is ripped back and a nervous looking Bruce enters, Tony following close behind him. The check upcheck-up was pretty normal. I tensed every time he tried to touch me but Tony continuously rubbed circles on my hand with his thumb; and before I knew it, it was over and I was changing back into my clothes. I get up off of the bed and make my way back up the stairs, where I was instructed to go by Steve, to find Natasha. I spot her on the sofa, flicking through channels on the TV. She hears me enter and her head snaps in my direction, a smile playing on her lips.

"Hello Tyler." Her voice was light. Almost as if she was scared that if she spoke any louder, she'd break me. I stare at her for a few moments, trying to work out if she is being sincere or is just messing with me. I decide it's the first one as I give her a little wave. 

"Why so scared прекрасный?" She asks, her native language coming out. I straighten up and stand my ground.

"I'm not scared. And I'm certainly not beautiful." I shoot back. She looks at me shocked.

"You speak Russian?" I nod my head. "That's awesome. Now, why don't you come sit? I want to get to know you." I do as she says and sit in the vacant seat next to her. We talk about anything and everything and by the time she had to leave, I felt like I'd known her my whole life. I rose from my seat to wave the two adults off. As we approached the door Bruce gave me a curt nod and stepped over the frame and Natasha drew me in for a hug.

"I'll see you soon, прекрасный." I hug her back and she walks out of the door, closing it behind her. I turn away from it to see Steve standing behind me, his arms crossed against his chest, a small smirk on his face.

"So you like her then?" I shrug.

"She's okay. You're better." His smirk turns into a full-blown grin as he wraps an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"Tony and Pete are in the kitchen arguing over what to eat for dinner, want to go and join them?" I nod, still in his arms and we make our way towards the others, their voices getting louder with every step we took.

"Boys, boys! We're having Chinese. We already decided this." Steve says, wrapping his arms around each boys shoulders.

"What? When did we decide on that?!" Tony asks. Steve smirks.

"We just did. Now, Tones," He picks up the phone and throws it at his partner who catches it with ease. "You call the place and kids, you go and get changed." All three of us salute him as we set about the tasks that were given to us. I walk up to my room with Steve on my trail. When I finally reach my destination, I turn to look at the man, questioning why he was here. 

"Tony told me." He says simply. I look down knowing what he meant. He takes my hand in his, toying with the edge of my sleeve. "Can I see?" He asks, blue eyes already shining with unshed tears. I nod slightly and he does exactly the same to what the brunette had done not 6 hours earlier. Steve hadn't actually seen the damage though. He'd just seen the bloodied bandages and a few slashes sticking from out of the bottom.

"This needs changing." He whispers, more to himself than to me. I take a seat on the bed as he goes to fetch the first aid kit, cursing under his breath when he sees there are no more bandages.

"Jarvis, send up some supplies please." 

"Very well sir. I should also inform you that Miss Tyler's heart rate has increased and her breathing is shallow. Diagnoses: anxiety attack." The robotic voice of Jarvis brought me out of my head. Was my breathing shallow? Yep. Can't breathe. The elephant is back. I grip the bed sheets in my hand, slightly scared of ripping them as I waited for the agony to pass. I looked up at Steve who looked frozen, as if he'd never seen this happen before and he didn't know what to do. I don't blame him. It's pretty scary. He soon snaps out of it though, kneeling down in front of me, allowing me to grip his forearms as he tells me to breathe in time with him. I soon calm down. He checks to see if I'm okay before slowly unwarping the spoilt material, wincing at what he sees underneath. Tony knocks on the door, first aid kit in hand.

"Hey guys." His voice soft as he takes cautious steps into the room. "Jarvis said you needed this." Steve took it from his hand with a smile, opening it as Tony sits next to me, putting his hand on my back. I jump as something cold is put on my arm. Steve chuckles slightly.

"It's just me Angel. Just cleaning you up." He continues to run the wipe up and down my arms until all of the dried blood is gone. The damage wasn't as bad as it's been before, but it certainly wasn't the best. None of us say a word as the blond rewraps my arm. When he finished he stood up from the floor and walked over to my wardrobe. Pulling the doors open and stepping inside.

"Gosh kid, we've got to get you some more clothes. You've barely got anything." His voice echoes throughout the room. He returns a few moments later with my Captain America shirt in his hands, a goofy smile on his face. 

"Look Tones, I've got a fan!!!" We both laugh at the way he said it as he disappears yet again, returning this time with some actual clothes for me to change into in his hands. I take them from him and set them down on the pillows behind me. Steve comes over and sits on the other side of me, running his hands softly through the ends of my hair. I knew where this conversation was going. And I didn't like it. Tony sighs.

"Tiger, you know what we're going to say, so please, just tell us." My gaze shifts to the floor, finding my socks very interesting until Tony lifts my chin up to make me look at him.

"We want to help Ty. So please, let us in." I shake my head.

"Just memories." I mumble. Steve pulls me into his embrace mumbling incoherent things into my hair. Tony grabs my hand.

"Tyler, we're taking you to counselling. We think it could help." I say nothing as I nod my head. I want to get better, don't I?


	7. Chapter 7

The Chinese came within the next twenty minutes and the two men left me to change. And that's what I did. I got out of my bloodied shirt and pulled on the light blue 'eat, sleep, game, repeat' shirt Steve had pulled out for me. Along with a pair of leggings with multiple rips in. I think no more of it as I rush towards the kitchen to where they were sharing out the food. Hopping into my seat, a bottle of water gets thrown at my face, my advanced reflexes allowing me to catch it. Tony stares at me with a smile on his face. I glare at him.  
"What the hell was that for?" I ask, opening the cap and taking a sip. The brunette shrugs and passes me a full plate, I take it hesitantly, slightly scared. What the hell? Me? Scared? Of a plate of fucking food? What is wrong with me?  
"Please. Just try Tyler." Steve's voice broke through my inner battle. I nod and pick up my fork, scooping up some rice and eating it. It actually wasn't that bad. Not that I'd admit that. There was hardly any chat whilst we ate, maybe just the odd question but soon enough all the boys had finished their plates and then some, and I, well I'd managed to eat just over half of mine. Steve stacked all four on top of each other and smiled sadly at me when he saw just how much I'd eaten. I hold my hands up in defence.  
"I tried." I say simply. The blond kisses my head.  
"I know you did Angel. Thank you." He puts the plates in the sink and turns back to face us. "Tones, do you want to show the kids their suits? You know, before someone falls asleep again." I glare playfully at him before looking at Tony with begging eyes. I can see Pete doing the same out of the corner of my eye and he finally cracks.  
"Fine. Come on rug rats." We both let out a childish cheer as we follow our new guardian to the room we were shown the day before.

The door opens and even though I'm seeing the room for the second time, it didn't fail to take my breath away. Steve takes my hand and leads me over to the Shadow side of the room. The walls were decorated in computers and what seemed to be a weapon wall. Damn I could use them. In the centre of the space was a mannequin, decked out in what looked like a modified version of my suit. I look over my shoulder to see Steve smiling encouragingly at me.  
"Try it on. Tony will come over and tell you what it does in a moment." I grin and pick up the fake person with ease, almost running into the changing rooms. I pull off my barely acceptable outfit and put on the suit. I look at myself in the mirror. 'not too bad.' I think turning around. The bottom half was pretty standard. Plain, breathable black leggings and black boots with a pocket down the inside so I could store knives without cutting my feet. The black tank top stayed the same only this time was fitted with bulletproof under armour that was undetachable and a logo which I'm guessing is mine? The leather jacket hugged my curves perfectly, hiding my holster which had space for around 3 guns, 4 bullet refills and either a grenade or a knife. The necklace was the best part. It was in the shape of a heart with a single black stone in the middle, opening up to display Jarvis for me, creating an eye and ear piece so I can keep in touch with others. I take one last look at my appearance and pull back the curtain, stepping out into the light. Both of my father's gasp when they see me. I look at their expressions. Steve is stood with his mouth open, looking absolutely shocked and Tony, well, he's being Tony. A cocky son of a gun. I break the silence.  
"So" I start. "What do you think?" I feel myself become more nervous the longer they take to answer.   
"You look. You look amazing Tiger. Anything you want changing?" I shake my head.  
"It's perfect. Thank you." I hug him and he hugs me back. Steve soon realises that we're hugging without him and doesn't hesitate to join.  
"Umm guys." Pete's voice breaks through the room. I look over to where the sound came from. He's stuck. On the fucking ceiling.   
"Pete. How?" I ask, trying not to laugh. He scratched the back of his head.  
"Well I sorta jumped and tried to flip and this happened." I couldn't contain my laughs any longer. Tony chuckles as he walks over to my brother reaching up and grabbing under his arms.  
"Come on Underoo's." he says as he plucks him off with ease, throwing him over his shoulder. Pete squeals as he lifts his head up, his big brown eyes locking on me.  
"Looking good Ty." He says. I roll my eyes.  
"Wish I could say the same about you Spider-Boy." Once Tony had set Peter down on his feet, we make a decision to head down to the gym, get some training in so they can see what we've got. I change out of my attire and run to my room to grab some gym wear. I come out wearing cropped leggings, a sports bra and a short vans t shirt. I say that like it's all new. The vans t shirt was an old shirt that I cut in half. I stole the sports bra and I've gotten too tall for the leggings but it works. I go back to where we were to see the boys ready, awaiting my arrival. I say my hellos and then yet another bottle of water was thrown at my face, luckily, this time, I'd seen it coming. I catch it in my left hand and turn to face the goateed man.  
"Seriously dude. What gives?" I ask. All three of them just laugh and I mumble under my breath, cursing them. 

Tony teases Peter the whole way to the gym. Steve just looks embarrassed at how his husband is acting. The pair of us exchange glances, having a silent conversation. I jerk my head forward slightly and he nods. We start to jog, picking up speed to get away from the bickering children. We continue at a moderate pace and Captain looks impressed that I can keep up with him. Before we can start a real race, we arrive at the gym, seeing that it is occupied by a few of the Avengers. Steve gives me a pat on the back and walks over to who I think is called Clint? Hawkeye? I don't know and quite frankly, I don't particularly care. I decide to do what every socially challenged teenage does in this situation. Put my headphones in, play music full blast and step on the treadmill. The song Rockstar by Nickelback comes on as the platform speeds up to a run. I don't stop as the song changes to bassline junkie, or when it goes through the whole welcome to the black parade album. No. I don't stop when I can feel the breath start to burn through my lungs. No I don't. stopping is for the weak.   
Flashback...  
I running. Just running. I have no idea where I'm going. I have nowhere to go. Unless..  
"TYLER!!!!!!" His howling voice cuts through my thoughts. No. I keep pushing on, going as fast as my five-year-old legs allow of me. It wasn't long before he caught up to me, grabbing my arm and throwing me roughly over his shoulder. I kick and scream trying to break from his hold but he's too strong. He throws me to the ground and brings his fist to my cheek. I don't feel it at first then the sharp, burning sensation takes over. I scream as he brings his hands down again and again and again. Reigning slap after punch and punch after slap until I can see properly. He pulls out a knife and lifts up the side of my shirt, pressing the blade into my skin, watching sadistically as blood poured out. I yell. I yell and scream until my throat becomes hoarse and my shouts turn into small whimpers. The man stands up and laughs at my state, spitting on me before walking away. I feel my head get heavy from blood loss and I'm soon unconscious.  
End of flashback.

I'm brought back to reality by my treadmill coming to a halt and a pair of arms lifting me up. I sob into their shoulder. I recognise the scent, Steve. I quickly regain my composure and get on the treadmill once again, starting it up.  
"Tyler." Steve says gently. I flinch at the name. I know it's stupid, it's my name but, it doesn't half bring back some memories.  
"Tyler I think you should stop. You've been on there for 2 hours. You need a break kiddo." Tony. I don't listen to them. I put my headphones back in and crank it up to full speed. I need to get rid of this feeling. I run. I run until I can't feel my legs and my knees buckle from under me. I fall and go flying as the machine throws me off. I groan in pain as I lay on the padded floor, panting for breath. I look around to see everyone has gone, well almost everyone. I can hear the sound of aggressive knuckles up against the leather of the punching bag coming from the other side of the gym. I haul myself to my feet and move towards the sound. Feeling slightly relived and curious when I saw it was Natasha. I pull my phone out to check the time. It's 1 in the morning. What the hell is she doing up? I shake the thought as I walk calmly over to where the spare bags are lying on the floor, picking one up casually and clipping it to the ceiling, beginning to hit it with no protection on my hands. The redhead looks over at me with wide eyes.  
"Tyler. What are you still doing up?" She asks, walking over to me but deciding against touching me when she sees how aggressive I'm being with the punch bag. I let everything go. I let all my pent-up frustration out, screaming, tears streaming down my face as I punch and kick. Repeating it over and over again until one insanely hard kick sends the bag flying, taking the clip that once was attached to the ceiling with it. And that was the final straw. I crumple down to the mat my hand over my mouth, muffling my sobs.   
"Oh, прекрасный. What's wrong?" I feel her arms wrap around my shoulders and I sob onto her, my tears soaking her shirt though she didn't really seem to mind as she just ran her fingers through my greasy, knotted hair and hummed a soothing lullaby, calming me enough to talk. I take a deep breath.  
"Just memories you know. I remembered the time I first ran like that. It wasn't a nice experience." She looked at me sympathetically.   
"Can you tell me anymore?"   
"I ran away from them." I said simply, wrapping my arms around my knees.  
"Why?" she asked. 'What is this 20 questions?'  
"They hurt me." I reply, shrugging. Her eyes narrowed and she looked ready to murder.  
"Who hurt you?" Her voice was laced with venom. I open my mouth to speak but I couldn't. The words weren't coming out so I did the only thing I could. I raised my shirt, exposing my right side where the words "PROPERTY OF HYDRA." Were carved. Her hand flies to her mouth and she pulls me tighter into her arms, whispering how sorry she is that any of this happened. I reassured her that I was fine and even though I could tell she didn't believe me, she didn't push the subject any further, just instructing me to get some rest which I plan on doing anyway. 

I get back to the floor we live on and find Steve passed out on the couch. Looks like he tried to wait up for me. I have an inner battle for a few moments before deciding to wake him up and get him into bed as the position he was in did not look comfortable. I shake his shoulder lightly and he bolts up, his hands out in front of him ready to attack which makes me jump back in fear. His eyes soften when he realises it's me and he drops his fists.  
"Sorry Ty, you just got back?" I nod timidly. "Okay well why don't we head to bed? Get some rest. We'll talk in the morning." I nod yet again and follow Steve into my room he sits on my bed as I go into the bathroom to change. 'I'll shower in the morning' I think as I pull on my shorts and tank top, my blonde hair still magically secured in the messy bum I put it in earlier. I walk back towards my dad who stands with a smile, pulling back the comforter for me and bringing up to me neck once I was safely inside. He kisses my forehead and passes me my tiger.  
"Good night Angel. I love you." I smile as my eyes begin to close.  
"Love you too, Papa." And then, I fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The moon peers in through the gap in my curtains, creating a sinister glow to cast upon my face. My eyes open slowly but I quickly shut them as the pain in my chest increases. Small whimpers escape my mouth as I curl up on my side, holding my tiger close to me.

"Miss Tyler, you appear to be in distress. Shall I call the boss?" Jarvis' voice breaks through the silence of the room, scaring me, forcing more tears to roll down my face. I shake my head no but he doesn't listen. A few moments later I hear footsteps coming towards my room. The wooden door cracks open silently. I pay no attention until I feel hands running through my hair. Leaning into the touch, the pounding in my head eases slightly. Another lot of footsteps. Somebody stands by my head and kneels down. I tense and my breathing stops. Tony. It's just Tony. I relax as he holds up a box of paracetamol and a glass of water. With the help of Steve, I get into a sitting position and take the glass into my shaking hands, swallowing the pills no bother and resting my sweaty forehead against his muscled chest. The pain relief seems to work almost instantly. I sigh as the pain just melts away. Tony glances at me.

"You alright kiddo?" I nod.

"It happens sometimes, it's just a side effect." They both nod and Tony decides to head back to their bedroom to get some sleep.

"I'll be there in a moment babe." Steve says as he kisses Tony, I cover my eyes and pretend to be disgusted when I was actually cheering inside. 

"Night Tiger." He kisses my forehead a final time and leaves the room. Steve smiles at me and repeats the same thing he did less than 4 hours ago; tucking me in and kissing my head.

"Good night again, Angel." I smile.

"Good night Steve." He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Steve? What happened to Papa?" I blush.

"Oh. You heard that?" Steve shakes his head, an amused smile on his lips.

"We'll talk in the morning. Good night sweetheart." I grumble a response as he leaves.

'Shit.' I think to myself. 'I called him Papa? To his face? Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.' Me and Pete had a long ass conversation about what we would call them if it got that far and we 

decided: Tony was Dad and Steve was Papa. It felt right. My head continues to swirl as I close my eyes, allowing my exhaustion to take over.

I wake again a few hours later. Groggily rubbing my eyes as I mumble about how mornings are a curse from Satan. 

"Good Morning Miss Tyler, are you feeling better?" I smile.

"Yes thank you Jarvis. What time is it?"

"It is currently 9:12 am. The temperature outside is 34 degrees Celsius." The robotic voice replied. I whistle under my breath. 'God it's gonna be hot.' I think as I start to get dressed.

"Mr Stark and Master Parker are in the kitchen and are asking you to join them for breakfast." I contemplate their offer.

"Where's Steve Jarvis?" I ask, not really wanting to be the third wheel in their conversations.

"Mr Rogers is currently in the gym with Miss Romanoff." Nodding along, I dig through my draws trying to find anything to wear to the gym other than what I wore last night.

"Excuse me Miss, but may I request that you look in the wardrobe." I give the walls a questioning glance as I pull open the doors. 

"Holy Shit." I say as I take in what's in front of me. It's completely full. From jeans to jackets and shirts to boots. Everything I could ever want is in here. I step inside and set out on looking for work out gear. I spot a collection of sports bras and pick out one that says bitch please on the front. Pairing it with some brand-new leggings and a pair of Adidas trainers. I retie up my hair, grab my headphones and leave my room. 

Waltzing into the kitchen to see Tony nursing a cup of coffee. He perks up when he sees me.

"Morning Ty. Sleep well?" I say yeah as I reach for a bottle of water. He looks me up and down, eyebrow raised.

"Off to the gym." I say simply, leaning over to hug him. He hugs me back.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Pete asks as he walks over to me. I roll my eyes but embrace the older boy anyway.

"Stay safe kiddo. Don't be too long, we've got things to do today." I salute and head down the stairs to the gym. It was more crowded. I recognised a few of them; Thor and Steve were having a weight lifting competition, Natasha and Clint were sparring, Wanda was on one of the treadmills and vision was doing sit ups whilst reading a book. Nobody noticed me enter so I slipped off to the back room where the punch bags are. Taking precautions this time, wrapping my wrists and knuckles in tape before laying my assault onto the sand filled bag. My grunts fill the small area. I'm not really sure how long I'm going for but, yet again, I manage to knock the bag down, instead of crying this time though, I do a simple aerial over to get another one. I pick it up and hold it over my shoulder. Turning around to see most of the Avengers looking at me, shock written all over their faces. I glare.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Is all I say as I hook the new bag up, continuing my ongoing assault. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Kick. I follow the same pattern until a booming voice makes me loose balance during a roundhouse kick.

"Who's child is this?" Landing flat on my stomach with a thud and I groan as I roll over to lie on my back. Everyone starts yelling at Thor as Steve and Natasha come over to see if I'm okay.

"I'm fine." I say standing up. "I've had worse." I lock eyes with the assassin as I say this. She smiles sadly at me but I just brush it off. Thor comes over to me, outstretching his hand.

"I am sorry my lady. I did not mean to startle you." He places a small kiss to my wrapped knuckles. 'what the?' I think. Looking at Steve and he seems to take the hint, making a bs excuse as to why we had to leave. I pick up my water and the assassin grabs my arm lightly, it still hurts but not as much as before.

"I'll come and see you later. Stay strong, прекрасный." She whispers the words in my ear and I hug her tightly, only letting go when my Pap- Steve, when Steve clears his throat. 

"We should go. Tony will be getting worried." I nod and walk behind the super human, quickly matching his pace.

"Gotta say kid, didn't think you had that in ya." He says, a smirk on his face. I copy.

"Yeah well, I had to learn to fight for myself. Maybe you could train me a little." My voice was hopeful. 'I'd love that.' His thick arm wraps around my dainty shoulder.

"Maybe, though, I think Nat can teach you some things as well. She seemed pretty impressed. I mean, we all were. You've got a mean punch." I laugh at his comment, leaning more into his embrace.

"Well, I copied the best." 

We stay silent for the rest of the walk, nudging each other playfully with our elbows on the odd occasion. It didn't take us long to reach the penthouse level. The elevator doors ding open and I run out, jumping on my brother who managed to catch me just before I fell.

"Nice to see you too Ty." He grunts as he places me back on my feet. I smile at him as his eyes shift to look behind me.

"Oh hey Papa. Good work out?" My mouth falls open in shock. When? Steve chuckles at my reaction, stretching out his hand and ruffling Peter's curls.

"Yeah, yeah it was bud." He turns to me. "You should hit the shower because, no offence, but you stink." He wrinkles his nose in disgust and I playfully push his shoulder, pouting before retreating to my room to do just that. I reach my bedroom and enter the bathroom, shedding my jacket and ripped tape in the process. I kick off my shoes and pull off my bra and legging, placing both items of clothing in the clothes hamper in the corner. I open the shower door and look around the spacious cubical. Racks on the wall were filled with different kinds of shampoo's and body washes but no controls. I step inside, my bare feet hitting the cold tiles, studying the walls. A voice broke through the silence.

"Hello Miss Tyler, what sort of shower would you like? The options are: quick, steaming, relaxing or bubble bath." I sigh. 'Of course Jarvis controls this. Why wouldn't he?'

"Bubble bath please Jarvis."

"As you wish." Hot water pours out of the shower head, making my tense shoulders relax almost instantly. Okay. You guys know how showers work, I'll spare you the details. Once the shower had finished I wrapped my body in a fluffy white towel that was waiting just outside the door. 'when the hell did that get there?' Pushing the thought out of my head, I walk out of the ensuite and into my room, shivering as the cold air comes in contact with my arms. I stride over to my wardrobe and peek inside wondering what the hell there is to wear. The song Highway to Hell comes into my head. I fucking love that song. Humming the words whilst flicking through the array of shirts. Humming quickly becomes singing as I get to the chorus.

"I'm on the Highway to Hell. Highway to Hell. I'm on the Highway to Hell. Highway to Hell." 

When my mental party had finished, I settled on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a Pink Floyd t shirt and a sexy leather jacket I found in the corner. It was big, like really big, and it smelt of oil and smoke. It smelt like my old house. I wrap it tighter around me as I pull on my beat-up converse, walking back into the centre of the room, my hair dripping down my back. I flip my head forward and begin rubbing at my hair with the towel, trying to get rid of any excess water before gathering it into two bunches and making fishtail plaits. 'cute but badass.'

Once I'm satisfied with how I look, I leave my room to try and find anyone else. I didn't get very far before I got bored.

"Jarvis, where is everyone?" I ask the AI.

"Mr Stark is making coffee, Mr Rogers is in his room and Master Parker is in the living quarters. Do you wish for me to notify them that you were asking for them." I shake my head.

"No but thank you." I walk towards the kitchen area and see Tony shaking the coffee maker. I clear my throat to make my presence known. His head snaps in my direction and he gives me a small smile.

"Hey kid, I would offer you some coffee but machine won't work." I raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't you like some super smart technical genius? And you've let a coffee maker beat you? What has this world come to?" I throw my arms up in the air for dramatic effect as he chuckles.

"Alright drama queen, how- Oh hey Steve." Whatever the billionaire was going to say was cut off when the super soldier entered the room, his blond hair still wet from the shower. He gives me a smile which I return and grabs a smoothie out of the fridge. He notices Tony's pout.

"You break the coffee maker again?" He asks, amused which causes Tony to pout harder.

"It's not funny. I need caffeine!" We both laugh at the older man and I notice Pete standing in the doorway, a smile of adoration plastered on his face. I'm not the only one to notice him.

"Hey Underoo's. What's up?" Peter shuffles into the open space nervously, not taking his eyes off of the floor. He scratches the back of his neck.

"Well I just thought, maybe, I could sort of go out as Spider-Man. He's not been around for a few days and I just want to check everything is okay and stuff." He looks up at our new dads, his eyes wide in panic. "It's completely fine if you don't want me to go. I understand I just thought." He was cut off by Tony raising his hand.

"Underoo's. Go nuts. Stay safe. Call us if you need us and be back by 4. We're going out tonight." Pete lets out a very unmanly squeal as he hugs both men, saying his thank you's before rushing to get his new suit. The men in the room turn to look at me and I sway back and forth between the balls and heels of my feet. I clap my hands and crack my knuckles.

"Well, this is fun but I better go and get ready." I turn to leave but a voice stops me in my tracks.

"You're not going anywhere Tyler." I spin on my heel to face my fathers, my arms crossed against my chest, eyebrow raised. Steve sighs and continues. "We said that we needed to talk so that is what we are going to do." Tony nods along.

"Yeah and Tiger, with the amount you've been eating, you're not stable. So before you go back out there, we need you healthy. So why don't we take a seat and we can talk things out yeah? Calmly. We can just talk. You can tell us whatever is bothering you." I nod slightly. Not happy with what I was being told but knowing better than to argue. Dragging my feet over to the counter and sitting on one of the stools, waiting for the adults to join me. It doesn't take them long to grab a drink and sit opposite me. Talk about intimidation much. A cup of coffee is placed in front of me but I didn't lift my head up. Not until Steve cleared his throat, catching my attention. My blue eyes snap up to meet his, the comforting gaze making me feel uneasy. I'm not used to this much compassion. 

"What's going on Tyler?" His voice held so much emotion as he reached for my hand. I pull away, interlocking my fingers on my lap, avoiding eye contact.

"Tyler?" Tony's voice was harsher than Steve's. "Look at us young lady." I lift my head slowly expecting to see anger but surprisingly all I see is concern. Tears well up in my eyes.

"I tried." I sob out trying to keep the water works at bay. 

"You tried what darling?" Tears flow down my cheeks.

"I tried to forget. I tried to forget. They won't let me forget. They want me to forget but they won't let me." I'm sobbing now. Strong arms wrap around me, rocking back and forth. I

calm slightly in their embrace.

"Who's 'they' tiger?" A thousand memories hit me at once. The pain. The torture. The screams. I need to say something.

"Hydra." Everything seems to freeze as soon as that word leaves my mouth. The arms tighten around me and the air becomes thick. Tony is the first one to snap out of it.

"Oh kid. I don't know what to say. Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head no and he nods his in understanding. "Is that what was happening in the gym last night?" I nod. 

"Flashback." I offer a sheepish smile which both of them return. Steve clears his throat.

"So umm, you don't want to talk about that so what do you want to talk about?" I shift uncomfortably and he notices. 

"Let's start off easy okay? With the whole names thing; we'd be more than happy if you called us dad and papa, Pete already does and we're never going to leave okay? So you can get that worry off your little brain." Tony grabs my hand that is now resting on the table and Steve wraps his arm around my shoulders once again. 

"As for eating, we want you to eat at least 2 meals a day and a snack, 3 if you can. As soon as you can eat 3 meals a day for a week solid, we'll introduce Shadow Knight to the streets again." I grimace but agree to Tony's rules none the less. I want to be Shadow again.

"As for training," Steve begins making me turn my head at an awkward angle to see him. "You are more than welcome to come on my morning run with me, it seems like you have some good stamina and it would be nice to run with someone who can keep up for a change." He glances at Tony who throws his arms up in the air in defeat.

"We're not all super soldiers Rogers."

"That's Stark-Rogers thank you very much. Now as I was saying. Nat has said that she would be happy to do some light sparring with you every weekend and teach you some stuff along the way. The gym is always open but no lifting without anyone spotting you and just don't go overboard yeah kiddo?" My smile widens.

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day moved slowly. Too slowly. It was nearing 2 and there was no sign of Peter or Natasha, so I was officially stuck with tweedled dumb and tweedled dumber. I sit up from my position on the sofa, cradling a steaming mug of coffee in my palms, my eyes train on the flat screen in front of me. Friends was on. Don't judge me, it's a classic.

"I don't understand why you kids find these jokes funny. They're highly inappropriate and rude." Steve starts babbling on about the olden days. I look over to Tony who looked just as bored with the speech as I was. But before we we're able to say anything, the elevator door dinged open, revealing the ex-assassin. I gave my cup to the now silent soldier and ran over to hug the woman who is slowly becoming a big part of my life.

"Nat!" I yell as I jump. She catches me in her arms and spins me around before placing me softly on my feet. 

"Hey baby." Her voice was smooth like velvet and she kisses my forehead. I notice a person behind her, staring at us both with adoration. I pull away from Natasha, getting slightly into a fighting stance, my right hand on the arm of my gun, ready to fire if needs be. The red head notices this and puts her hand on my arm.

"Easy Tiger. This is my husband, Clint. Clint, this is the one I was telling you about." I relax.

"You're Hawkeye. Right?" He chuckles at my question.

"That's me kid." I nod my head, deep in thought. I snap my eyes up to meet his. He seems a little intimidated so I soften my steel orbs slightly, offering him a smile.

"You're awesome. Can you teach me how to use a bow and arrow?" I take a step towards him with each sentence, bouncing slightly on the balls of my feet, my childlike innocence shining through. He looks at Nat then to my parents for permission. All three of them nod so he turns to me with a grin which I return.

"I'd love to kiddo." 

"Awesome." I smile at him once more before running off towards the bathroom. My stomach has been killing me today. Please don't tell me it's what I think it is. Of course it fucking is. The universe hates me.

"Shit." I mutter under my breathe. "Umm Nat?" I yell, hoping my voice will carry through the house. When I hear nothing in return I groan. "Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss Tyler?" the robotic voice asks.

"Can you get Nat for me please." 

"Of course Miss." I stand in front of the mirror. Why now? This is great. Just great. I hear a knock on the door.

"прекрасный? You okay?" I reach over to unlock the door, standing in front of the redhead assassin. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks already. 

"Umm. Code Satan's waterfall. Umm, I don't have anything." She puts a finger to my lips.

"Say no more. And I love the name for it. Wait right here. I'll be 5 minutes tops." She kisses my head and leaves the room. I look at my reflection in the mirror. Yikes. True to her word, Natasha was knocking on the door again within minutes. I gratefully accept the box she hands to me and do my business before stepping out into my room where she was stood waiting with a bag in her hand. She shoves the bag into my hands with a smile.

"Now, I don't really know what kind of chocolate or movies you like so I just raided my floor and I'm going to send Clint shopping so, what do you want?" I stand there gobsmacked. No one has ever even giving me anything because of it. I peer inside of the bag to see a collection of chocolate bars, ice cream and brownies. Along with the notebook, titanic and dumb and dumber. I look up at the woman standing in front of me. I throw myself into her arms.

"Thank you." Her hand rubs my back.

"Don't thank me Tyler, this is what family does. Now dry your eyes, me and you are going to have a sleepover tomorrow, I've already cleared it with your dads so don't worry. I just need you to tell me what sort of movies and food you like." My smile widens at her words. I've never had a sleepover before.

"Umm, it's going to sound stupid but I'm a sucker for Disney movies and musicals, stuff like that. I love cookie dough ice cream and Haribo's. Umm, I think that's about it." She nods along with my words and then her phone buzzes from her back pocket. She pulls it out and frowns instantly.

"I'm sorry прекрасный but I've got to go. I'll come and get you tomorrow yeah?" I nod and walk her to the elevator waving her and Clint goodbye. 

Tony coughs awkwardly behind me. I pivot on my back foot in order to face him.

"So, uh, Nat told us. do you need anything?" I shake my head no and he nods in understanding. "We're going out for dinner so wear something nice yeah? This place is fancy." I groan when I hear this.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing a dress." I more or less stomp to my room and enter my wardrobe, glancing at my many options until my eyes fall on one. 'Perfect.' I pull my jacket and shirt off and replace it with a dark blue blouse. Pulling on a pair of black jeans that aren't ripped, a black blazer and a cute little neck tie. I yank my hair out of the braids and allow it to cascade down my back, settling in small waves. Finishing off my look with black pumps. Without even checking myself in the mirror, I run down the stairs to stand in front of my dad's.

"Is this okay?" I ask, giving them a twirl. They both nod as they adjust their ties. Tony looks at his watch.

"Where is Peter? I told him to be back an hour ago." And as if by magic, the door swings 

open and Pete comes running in, sweaty and out of breath. I drown out his streams of excuses and apologies as I get a bottle of water, downing it in one.

"Just go change Pete." Steve waves him off and I smile at him as he walks past. He doesn't smile back. 'that's weird.' 

"What's his problem?" I ask the blond who was brushing his hair. He turns to me, glancing me up and down.

"Dad gave him a warning. And you look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks Papa. Not too bad yourself." 

Within the next hour, the four of us were sat in the back of a black limo as Happy drove us to this fancy Italian restraint. And it really was fancy. The chandeliers were made of glass, chairs covered in a velvety red fabric and a blood red carpet the whole way through. The waiter lead us to a table in a closed off area at the back. They must come here often as the server referred to it as the Stark table. But seriously, this place was making me feel under dressed and under privileged. 

"So what do you guys want?" Steve asks looking up from his menu. Me and Pete share a glance of 'wtf' before turning to look at our Papa.

"Papa, we have no idea what any of this is." Pete says looking down, almost as if he's embarrassed. Tony facepalms.

"Shit, sorry kids. What do you like?" After around ten minutes of explaining, we manage to order our food. 

"Sirs there is somebody that claims they know you and that they are invited to eat with you, shall I show them in." if it was even possible, Steve's grin grows in size. He waves his hand as if to tell them to come in and the gentleman open the door for the stranger to walk through. He was tall, around Steve's height, with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, steely blue eyes looking over at us, his obvious muscles straining against his dress shirt. And his hands, one flesh and one metal held small what seemed to be gift bags. The super soldier stands to greet our guest, wrapping him up in a hug.

"How you doing Buck?" He asks once they break. The man smiles back at him.

"I'm doing better Stevie." His voice was deep but comforting almost. Dad also stood to greet the man, grasping his hand in a tight shake as they glared at each other.

"Barnes."

"Stark." They glare for a little longer before 'Buck' turns to face us, his smile back on his face.

"And you two must be the ones Steve talked my ear off about. Hi, I'm your uncle Bucky." Pete says hello back and I just wave shyly. Bucky smiles and hands us each a bag. 

"And these are for you." Inside is a box, wrapped neatly in black paper with multicoloured constellations on it. I open it carefully to find a necklace. It had a silver chain with a heart shaped locket on the end with a purple stone in the centre. I look up at Bucky, my mouth wide open. He chuckles at my reaction.

"You like it then." I nod and before I can say anything else, the food came.

We spent the evening talking and getting to know Bucky. He told us stories from the war and from all the times he saved Steve's ass. He even promised to take me dancing like they did in the 40s one day. We got back to the tower around 10, all of us being pretty tired. Bucky heads towards the guest room next to mine and I head into my room. Changing into my pyjamas and bouncing into the living room to see quite a heated make out session between my two dads.

"Yikes!" I yell, covering my eyes like a 3-year-old. They jump apart, crimson spreading across their cheeks. 

"Sorry. Carry on I'll just." I slowly retreat to my room. "Goodnight." I yell out as I slam my door, jumping into my bed, burying myself under the covers and closing my eyes. This is my life now.


	10. Chapter 10

Moan. Grunt. Moan. Groan. 'Urgh. Really guys?' I get pulled out of my not so peaceful slumber by noises that aren't mine. 'But wait, their room is all the way down the hall, it can't be them.' I jump out of bed and open my door, standing in the hall, listening for the noise again. Groan. "No. No. No. Please. No. Stop." I cautiously open the door to the guest room, careful not to make it creak. Bucky. It's just Bucky. But he isn't awake.   
"Bucky?" My voice is soft, not very loud. He doesn't shift, only continues whimpering and squirming in his sleep. I move closer to him, resting my hand on his shoulder.  
"Bucky? Come on man, wake up. You're scaring me." Bucky shoots up into a sitting position, glaring at me with empty eyes. These aren't the eyes that were smiling earlier. His metal hand reaches out and grabs my throat, pressing me up against the wall. My eyes widen in fear.  
"Bucky. You're hurting me. Get off." As if something snapped, he instantly released his grip, setting me gently on the ground. He moves as if he's seen a ghost, his hands covering his mouth. I'm not phased. I move closer to him, wrapping him up in a hug when I get close enough. He mumbles his apologies into my hair but I brush them off.  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for Buck. I can't begin to imagine what they did to you and no one is expecting you to just forget it. I understand that it's going to take time and you need to understand that you're not doing this along. You've got me, my dad, Papa, Pete, all of the avengers. But what were you dreaming about?" We were sat on the bed now, his flesh hand in mine. He squeezed my hand tightly.  
"I dreamt that Hydra made me into winter and made me hurt you. You were bleeding Tyler. I killed your family in front of you because Hydra wanted you back." I stood up abruptly. All the pieces were falling together; the metal arm, the cold eyes, the heartlessness.   
"It was you." I glare at him. "You're the one that did this to me." Tear stream down my face as I lift my shirt to show him my mark. He's crying too.  
"I'm so sorry Tyler. I didn't know what I was doing. It wasn't me. Please forgive me." I say nothing and just throw myself into his arms, sobbing onto his shoulder.  
"Hydra needs to die for this." I say softly as he rocks me back and forth.  
"Yes they do doll. Don't worry. I'll protect you. I promise." That's the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

I wake disorientated a few hours later. 'Well, this isn't my room.' It's only then the heavy thing laying across me is brought to my attention. 'What the fuck? Okay this is how I'm going to die.' I just about manage to lift my upper body into a slight sitting position to find that it's an arm that is draped across me. Bucky's arm to be exact. Memories from the previous night come rushing back. It was him. He did this. But at the same time, it wasn't him, he had no idea. God I don't know what to make of this. I skilfully slide out of the bed without waking the ex-assassin, going to my own room to take a shower and hopefully forget the events of last night.  
Unfortunately, that doesn't happen. I walked into the kitchen after getting dressed for the day to see Steve standing there with his arms crossed. I mirror his expression.  
"What's up with you?" I ask sassily, strutting over to the coffee maker.   
"Don't use that tone with me young lady. Why were you in Bucky's room last night." I spin on my heel to face the blond, my eyes hardened.  
"Oh, so that's what you think of me is it? That's what you think of your best friend." Steve looked shocked.  
"No, Ty I didn't mean it like that." I cut him off.  
"If you must know, your 'best friend' was having a nightmare and woke me up, and I know what it's like going through them alone, so I went to calm him down, I managed to, I sang to him and we both fell asleep. It's called being a decent human being Steven!" Silence came over both of us and before I could really process it, Steve was pulling me into his arms, gathering me into a massive hug which I was quick to return. Tears well up in my eyes as I rest my head on his shoulder.  
"It's just hard not to do something when I know what it feels like. I had to help him because once upon a time there was no one there to help me." Steve shushes me softly as he rocks back and forth, playing with the ends of my hair.  
"I know darling. I know. I'm sorry if I made you think I think of you like that. I wasn't insinuating that at all. I was just a little confused." I nod my head at his words and pull back kissing his cheek.  
"I'm going to go get dressed and pack for later." Steve agrees.  
"Nat said she'll be here around 4. It's 10 now so you've got some time. How about some drawing before you go? Or I noticed the guitar, maybe you can show me what you can do. Some Papa-Angel bonding time. Your dad and Pete have gone out and Bucky will be asleep for a while. So what do you say?" Steve begins to ramble and I can't stop the smile from creeping onto my face.  
"Let me grab a shower then I'll get my guitar." Without another word, I head towards my room. I can practically feel his happiness radiating from him.

I jump out of the shower; a towel wrapped tightly around my body and using another to rub at my hair. Being the absolute genius I am, note the sarcasm, the outfit I plan on wearing is already set out on the bed. I change quickly, hating the feeling of the cold on my arms. The outfit consists of some black sweats, an oversized MIT crimson hoodie and fuzzy socks. As you can probably tell, I'm in a lazy mood. Giving my hair a quick blast with the hair dryer and throwing it up into a messy bun before grabbing my guitar and heading towards the living room where the super soldier waits. Sliding, quite literally, into the room and catching my Papa's attention as his once focused frown turns into a smile. My expression mirrors his and I plop down on the coffee table in front of the sofa where he's sat. I lay the case gently on the floor next to me and pull out my guitar. It was an acoustic guitar. Made of a light oak with black and gold trimmings. It was small but so was I when I was 7.   
"This is Melody." I look up at Steve to see him stare at my baby. "Uncle Ben got it for me on my 7th birthday. Just before he." My voice trails off as I think about the man who me and Pete both considered a father. All the times he took us to the park and brought us ice cream as long as we promised not to tell aunt May. All the times he comforted us after a nightmare. All the times he was there when nobody else was. I wipe the tears away and look back up at my dad.   
"He taught me how to play. I've practised almost everyday since." Steve smiles at me.  
"I'm sure he'd be proud of who you've become. He'd be proud of both of you." I nod, my head dropping. I might as well play now I've got her out. After managing to balance her on my lap, I reach up to my ear and pull out my ear ring. It was a piece of sharp wire wrapped around a small hole in a plectrum and bent to fit as an ear ring.  
"Pete made me this for my birthday when I was 10. I kept losing them or Conrad would take them as a punishment. I always wear it." I pick Melody back up and begin strumming.  
"Any requests?" Steve leans back into the sofa, rubbing his chin in thought.  
"You do one of yours whilst I think." I nod and think. The first song Ben ever taught me.  
I start strumming along to the chords and can't help but start to sing. The song holds so many memories.

Why don't you love me like you used to do?   
How come you treat me like a worn-out shoe  
My hair's still curly and my eyes are still blue  
Why don't you love me like you used to do?

Ain't had no lovin' like a huggin' and a kissin'  
In a long, long while  
We don't get nearer or further or closer   
Than a country mile.

Why don't you spark me like you used to do  
And say sweet nothin's like you used to coo  
I'm the same old trouble that you've always been through  
So why don't you love me like you used to do?

I finish up the song and Steve instantly starts clapping. I giggle slightly at him, shoving his knee.  
"I'm not even that good." He scoffs.  
"You're more than good Ty. How about can't help falling in love? That was our wedding song." 

We spent around 3 hours like that before Bucky woke up. Just singing and laughing. It was nice and warm. No strings attached. Around 1pm Bucky stumbles into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, going straight for the fridge, pulling out the orange juice and drinking straight from the carton.   
"Gross." I say making his eyes snap to mine. He offers me and Steve a sheepish smile.  
"Sorry, I thought you'd all gone out." I roll my eyes as Steve embraces Bucky in a hug.  
"Tyler can I talk to you?" The ex-assassin asks, barely keeping the urgency out of his voice. Steve raises an eyebrow but I just brush it off, gesturing for the brunette to follow me. We reach my room and he shuts the door behind him.  
"What's up?" I ask, sitting on my bed, staring pointedly at him.  
"Are you okay?" is all he says as he sits down beside me.  
"Am I okay? Shouldn't it be me asking you that? Last night was pretty scary."  
"I'm okay. I'm so sorry about last night Tyler. I didn't mean to. I would never."  
"It's okay Buck. I know what it feels like to not be in control of your own mind. But really I'm fine. You didn't even hurt me that much." He sighs in relief before enveloping me in a tight hug, whispering thank you over and over again. I pull away standing up.  
"Don't sweat it. I just hope you'd do the same for me."  
"Of course doll, in a heartbeat. I'll leave you in piece. See you later Tyler." I wave him out of my room as I collapse into my bed, closing my eyes.

"Miss Tyler, Miss Romanoff will be here to collect you in 15 minutes, you need to wake up." I bolt upright at the AI's voice and check my bedside clock; 3:45.  
"Shit." I jump out of bed and head straight to the bathroom, sorting my, stuff, out, grabbing my toothbrush, hairbrush and extra pads. Shoving them into my worn-out converse backpack along with a spare t shirt, leggings, fuzzy socks and my Hawkeye pyjamas because apparently they have those. I put my phone in my pocket and carry my stuffed tiger, who I've named Lily if anybody's interested. Like Tiger-Lily from Peter Pan. Yeah? No? Anyway. I yank the bag onto my back and carry it through the halls, throwing it down on the island and pulling on my Black Widow converse, because they have those as well. Who knew. Tony walks in with two empty mugs.  
"Ah, there's sleeping beauty. Enjoy the sleep Princess?" instead of stooping to his level of sarcasm, I simply flip him off as I tie my laces.   
"Where's Pete?" I ask. Tony points to the living room and I head in that direction. Spotting my brother and promptly 'Yeeting' myself onto him.  
"SPIDEYBOY!!!!!!!" I scream as I land on him, hugging his neck. He playfully puts his hands over his ears.  
"God Tyler, I need these." We start play fighting as the mechanical doors ding open, revealing a very tired and relived redhead. Her green eyes land on us and her arms stretch out. I waste no time jumping off Pete and running into her awaiting arms. She looked like she needed a hug okay?  
"Hey. You ready to go." She pulls away and I nod, running into the kitchen, picking up my bag and Lily. Steve and Tony are talking to Nat so I go and hug Pete first.   
"We'll only be a few floors apart if you need my Ty, you've got your phone so you can call any of us. Nat won't let them hurt you. I promise." I nod my head against his shoulder. This is the first time in more or less 10 years we're spending the night apart, even if it is by a couple of floors.   
"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Tyler."  
"Bye Pete." I slowly move towards the adults. Steve notices me first, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing my head, giving me the whole be good speech. Tony follows suit, hugging me and telling me to give Clint hell when I get there. I promise both of them that I shall do just that. And grip my tiger tightly, stepping into the elevator with Natasha.  
"We're going to have a good time прекрасный. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

"How've you been Tyler?" Natasha's voice cuts through the almost awkward silence of the elevator. I shrug.  
"Not too bad, you?" She smiles lightly at me, pushing some hair out of her face.  
"Could've been better but you're here now."  
"Damn straight." Is all I say, a giggle escaping my lips. Not after too long we arrive at the share floor of Natasha and Clint, who by the way is standing right in front of the doors when they open holding a box full of junk food and Disney movies.  
"Ah my girls have arrived." He places the box down on the floor, grabbing Nat and kissing her. I mutter a gross under my breath. Clint soon turns to me with his arms open, a hopeful expression on his face. 'He kinda looks like a puppy dog.' I muse to myself accepting his hug shortly, not entirely comfortable with him yet due to our pervious meeting being a short one. I pull away and he grins, bouncing on the balls of his feet, excitement radiating off of him.  
"Come on. We've got movies and ice cream and chocolate and sweets. I got some house friendly arrows so we can have a go inside. We can do whatever you want." Nat chuckles at her husband's enthusiasm.  
"Let the kid get through the door first Hawk. Come on Ty. I'll show you to your room." Deciding it's best not to argue, I trail behind the older woman until she stops quite abruptly in front of a door.   
"This can be your room in the future if you'd like." She says, looking at me over her shoulder, her hand resting on the door knob.  
"What do you mean?" Is she thinking about taking me away from dad and papa? I just got here.  
"Steve and Tony think it would be good for you to spend a weekend with me every month or so. That way, you've got a female role model. I'm basically a part time mom if you think about it, except I don't have a list of rules and I'm fun." I chuckle when she brings up the rules. It would be nice to have a 'mom' figure in my life.  
"I'd like that."  
"Good." With that, she pushes the door open and I gasp. It looks like the room was made for me. Light grey and turquoise walls, a king-sized bed in the centre, a wardrobe up against the far corner, a small but spacious desk along the back wall, underneath a half wall window, a corkboard on the wall for me to stick pictures and stuff on. I look at Natasha.  
"Is it okay?" I just nod. She smiles. "I'm glad now come on. Let's go watch over the man child before he hurts himself."

By 9 o'clock all three of us were cuddled up on the sofa, Nat leaning on Clint and me just laying across their laps, watching Bolt. Natasha's hand was playing with my loose curls and Clint's hand was stuck in a bag of popcorn. I was absolutely drained. I'm so glad I had that nap. Clint taught me how to shoot an arrow and that turned into a nerf gun war. Don't ask how it just did. Then it turned into a teenage girl's slumber party. We put a blindfold on Clint and did his makeup, he looked fabulous. Nat let me paint her nails, and then she did mine. All before crashing for a pizza Disney marathon. When Bolt finished the Hawk stood up to put the next movie in. he lifted my feet back up and sat down, dropping them into his lap. The title sequence rolled for Tangled. Clint ran off and came back with a blonde wig on his head and a purple dress hanging off his body. He starts running and dancing to the music in the movie. Me and Nat decide to get involved. Nat playing Flynn and me Pasqual. That was until the song 'I have a dream.' Clint pulls off the wig and places the dress on my shoulders, grabbing a costume hook and singing the first part, the accent and all.

I'm malicious, mean and scary  
My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise my hands are not  
the cleanest  
But despite my evil look  
And my temper and my hook  
I've always yearned to be a concert  
pianist

Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart  
Tickling the ivories till they gleam  
Yep, I'd rather be called deadly  
For my killer show-tune medley  
Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream

Me and Nat laugh at him as we bob up and down to the rhythm of the music, singing along with the chorus of thugs.  
He's got a dream he's got a dream. Clint starts up again, standing on the sofa, making it overly dramatic.  
See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem  
Though I do like breaking femurs  
You can count me with the dreamers  
Like everybody else, I've got a dream  
Nat jumps up and joints him on the sofa, leaving me standing on the floor on my own. She begins acting out the part of Big nose the same way that Clint did.  
I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion  
But despite my extra toes  
And my goiter  
And my nose  
I really want to make a love connection

Can't you see me with a special little lady  
Rowing in a rowboat down the stream  
Though I'm one disgusting blighter  
I'm a lover, not a fighter  
Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream  
I continue bobbing on my own singing along to the thugs  
I've got a dream  
He's got a dream  
I've got a dream  
He's got a dream  
Nat carries on singing in character.  
And I know one day romance will reign supreme  
Though my face leaves people screaming  
There's a child behind it dreaming  
Like everybody else, I've got a dream  
The adults start doing some sort of comedy duo that I could've sworn they'd done before, taking one line and then another. I have to say, it was quite entertaining to watch.  
[NAT] Toll would like to quit and be a florist  
[CLINT] Gunter does interior design  
[NAT] Urf is into mime  
[CLINT] Attila's cupcakes are sublime  
[NAT] Bruiser knits  
Killer sews  
Ven does little puppet shows  
[CLINT] And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns  
Nat then pushes Clint off of the sofa and starts to sing Flynn Rider's part. Clint stands next to me sulking.  
I have dreams like you, no really  
Just much less touchy-feely  
They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny  
On an island that I own  
Tanned and rested and alone  
Surrounded by enormous piles of money  
She starts jumping about like he does in the movie then when it comes to Rapunzel's part, Clint lifts me onto the sofa next to Nat. I begin singing and acting just like they did.  
I've got a dream  
[NAT/CLINT] She's got a dream  
I've got a dream  
[NAT/CLINT] She's got a dream  
I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam  
And with every passing hour  
I'm so glad I left my tower  
Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream  
[ALL] She's got a dream  
She's got a dream  
They got a dream  
We've got a dream  
So our differences ain't really that extreme  
We're one big team!  
Call us brutal  
Sick  
Sadistic  
And grotesquely optimistic  
'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream

I've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream.  
Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream  
Yeah!

As the song finishes we all collapse onto the sofa, laughing, wiping the tears from our eyes, suddenly exhausted. I yawn and rub my eyes, hoping neither of them saw but I'm not that lucky. Nat taps my shoulder and before I can even respond, she picks me up bridal style, a frown making its way upon her face.  
"You weigh nothing прекрасный." I don't say anything as she places me down, grabbing my Hawkeye pyjamas out of my bag, passing them to me. I cautiously pull my hoodie off and put the shirt on. Natasha gasps.  
"I can count your ribs Дорогой." I shake my head.  
"I'm fine." She sighs and shakes her head.  
"I'll see you in the morning Ty, I'm taking you shopping. Goodnight. Sleep well."  
"Goodnight."  
Well that night, it was far from good.

 

 

Translation: Дорогой = my darling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of child abuse!! You’ve been warned

Darkness. Complete darkness. Hand in hand with silence. Senses dialled to 11. Unable to move. Unable to scream. Just forced into the torture of going slowly mad inside of this prison. Feeling lost in both fingers and toes as the bed is submerged deeper into an endless pit of water. So cold. No escape. Chains lying across my chest. Bye, bye breath. Falling further and further. Water entering my ears, sloshing around. Underneath the water, coughing and spluttering does no use. Give up. Never! The weight increases. Falling. 3. 2. 1.

"Tyler! Honey. Wake up. It's just a dream. Come on baby. You're okay. Everything's okay." My eyes shoot open. I feel like I'm not in control of my own body. Pushing past Natasha, I rush to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Tears streaming down my face and sobs ripping from my chest as I begin to dry heave into the ceramic bowl.  
"Oh прекрасный." Nat says quietly as she holds my hair out of my face, rubbing circles on my back. Once finished, I flush the toilet and lean against the redhead, who places a wet washcloth to my clammy forehead, curtesy of Clint.  
"Call Tony." She says to Clint softly.   
"No." I protest. "No. I'm fine." Neither of them look convinced.  
"Let's just get you back to bed kid." Clint says, reaching his hand out to help me up.  
"No!" That was louder than I meant it.  
"What's wrong Tyler?" The older woman puts her hand on my cheek, gently forcing me to look at her.  
"I just don't want to be alone." I mutter embarrassed. She smiles.  
"Let's make a deal; you tell us what your dream was about and will kick Clint out and you can come and sleep with me. Deal?"   
"Hey! Where will I sleep?"  
"The couch Traitor!!!" I ponder her proposition. 'They're going to find out either way so why not?'  
"I accept." Nat smiles.  
"Good."

That's how the three of us ended up sitting crossed legged on Nat and Clint's bed, resting against the headboard. Her slim arm resting on my shoulder and his hand holding mine. I try to keep my breathing under control as I tell them about my night terror.  
"Have Tony or Steve told you about what happened before I was in the orphanage?" They both shake their heads. 'This is going to be fun.'   
"Well, okay then, looks like you're finding out more than them. I lived with this couple for around 7 months, they were fine to begin with, nice and patient. One day they snapped, they started getting payed for taking me in, the social were now off their backs with the weekly check-ups, I had no one to save me. On the last night with them, the neighbour had come round to the house in the day, saying that she was concerned about me and that she would call the police. He got angry, started drinking, smoking weed. He filled the bath tub with water, put a blindfold on me and another one in my mouth. He held me under water. I was 4 years old. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't scream. I was defenceless. Police came in and arrested them. They're both behind bars but that doesn't erase the memories. The emotional scars. I'm stuck with them." I look up at the adults with bleary eyes. Clint looked heartbroken and mad and Natasha? Natasha looked like she was going to murder somebody. Her arm tightens around me as she pulls me onto her lap, holding me close to her, almost as if she was afraid I was going to disappear.  
"They will never, ever hurt you again прекрасный. We'll make sure of it." Clint nods at his wife's words as I curl up in her lap.  
"Tony and Steve want to send me to counselling." I mumble into her shoulder.  
"I second that opinion. Don't worry, we'll come with you if you want." She sooths my hair flat. I nod and yawn, closing my eyes, laying my head on her shoulder again.  
"Let's get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." My eyes close this time I sleep peacefully.

 

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"  
"Clint I swear to God you're al literal 5-year-old. Let the poor girl sleep."  
"Too late for that." I chip in as I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Natasha smacks Clint and they start signing vigorously to each other. Nat turns to me and smiles.  
"How about some breakfast Clint?" He gets the hint as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. The redhead sits on the edge of the bed, looking at me intensely.   
"How you feeling?" she asks, concern lacing her words.  
"I'm okay. Really. I'm sorry about last night."  
"Don't apologise. It wasn't your fault. Now come," She stands, Straightening out her pyjamas. "Clint makes some great waffles." We walk hand in hand to the kitchen where the male assassin is stood over a waffle iron, moving his hips to the random pop song that is playing through the radio. He begins to sing along, using the spatula as a microphone.  
'My loneliness is killing me- And I.  
I must confess I still believe- Still belie—'  
He turns around to see me and Nat staring at him with amused expressions. He freezes before turning around and continuing as if we weren't there. I shake my head at the man child as I pull out a chair at the table, Nat soon joining me.  
"Coffee?" She asks. I nod and before I could even blink, it was sat in front of me, exactly how I liked it. I didn't tell her.  
"How did you?" I trail off, motioning to the mug. She chuckles.  
"Honey, I'm a super spy. What did you expect?" I say no more as I lift the cup to my lips, blowing on the steaming contents before taking a sip. The first sip of coffee in the morning is always the best, don't even try to argue. The room was filled with comfortable silence, the music being turned off by a semi angry Black Widow, who was making coffee for herself and her husband, and Clint was watching over the waffles carefully, as if they'd burn totally if he turned away for just one second. Not before long, all three of us were sat around the circular table, filling our plates up with various toppings, Clint drowning his waffles in syrup whereas me and Nat opt for fruit instead. To say the food was nice would be the understatement of the century. Katniss really did know how to cook. Once I finished, I get up to rinse off my plate. Nat follows suit, taking it out of my hand and putting it into the dishwasher.  
"Go get dressed. We'll leave in 10." I cockily salute her and all but run to the room I was occupying for the day. Opening my bag I sigh at the clothes I had, an AC/DC shirt and a ripped pair of leggings, both from my days at the orphanage. I change none the less and throw my MIT hoodie over the top, shoving my feet into my converse. I'm busy running my fingers through my unkempt hair when Natasha peeks her head around the edge of my door.  
"You ready? Oh, here let me help." She guides me to sit on the edge of the bed and kneels behind me, reaching for something on the bedside table. "It's a detangling brush. Should help get through these knots." I nod and she begins moving it gently through my hair, trying not to hurt me. Once finished she runs her fingers through it slowly.  
"Can I braid it?" She asks, her voice small almost as if she's afraid of rejection.   
"Sure." I reply quickly, trying to ease her anxiety. Without another word, she begins. Her fingers pulling and tugging lightly, twisting and twirling. Aunt May used to plait my hair like this, every night to help me sleep.  
"All done. It's been a while since I've done that but I think it looks good." Nat's voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I give her a tight smile, telling her I love it. She smiles back, hers is real. She holds her slim hand out for me to take, I do hesitantly and allow her to pull me along, all the way through the house to the elevator where Clint is waiting for us.  
"Have fun girls. Oh and Tony told me to give you this." He pulls out a credit card from his back pocket handing it to the redhead on my left. The married couple say their goodbyes and Clint turns to me. I hug him and say thank you for last night.  
"Anytime kiddo, I had fun, look after Tasha for me." We ride the elevator down to the garage and hop into Natasha's black convertible, pulling the roof down because it's warm outside.

The drive to the mall was long, hot but far from boring. We sang to random pop songs on the radio, played never have I ever and just talked about random stuff ranging from school to embarrassing things Pete's done over the years. Nat parks up and we jump out, walking arm in arm around the centre.  
"Where to kid?" She asks, spinning around to face me. I shrug.  
"No idea, I've never been to a mall before." Nat looks at me, pity and sadness in her eyes.  
"I better make it good then haven't I?" A cheeky grin spreads across her face. "Come on. Hot topic is waiting."   
She pulls me into Hop Topic and it looks like paradise. Band merchandise is lining all the walls.  
"Damn." I whistle under my breath. Nat laughs at my reaction.  
"Thought you'd like it, come on." I pull her straight towards the Queen t shirts and pick up one that I like, putting straight back down once I see the price but Nat picks it back up again, waving Tony's card in my face, I sigh and allow her to add it to the growing pile she's collected. 20 minutes and 6 band t shirts, 3 pairs of jeans and 1 nightmare before Christmas hoodie later, we leave the store and set out for somewhere else to shop. I come to a stop outside of top shop.   
"In there?"  
"Yeah, please." We walk in and start flicking through endless rows of sale items and I somehow find myself in the men's section, staring at the rows of boxers and flannel shirts. I feel Nat's hand on my shoulder and I move away embarrassed.  
"You can get some if you want." I look at her confused. 'Why isn't she mad about this?' As if she senses my worry, she crouches to my level, her hands on my shoulders.  
"I don't mind really kiddo. You want to wear boys clothes and be called a boy, I don't mind. You want to wear dresses all the time and be called a princess, I don't mind that either. All I, hell all any of us, want is for you to be happy. I don't mind what you are or where you fall as long as you're not hurting yourself okay?" Tears well in my eyes as I hug the woman in front of me, the feeling of acceptance is overwhelming. She pulls away and wipes my cheeks with her thumbs.  
"So, what are you прекрасный?" She asks. I gulp. This is it. As soon as I admit it it's true.  
"I think I'm gender fluid." I mumble, silently praying she didn't hear me but, unfortunately for me, she did. All she does it tighten her hold on me.  
"I'm so proud of you, шоадов. Am I the first one you've told?"  
"Yes. Please don't tell my dad's. they'll kick me out." I start to freak out at the thought.  
"Calm. They won't kick you out but I won't tell them until you are ready. Now, let's get you some suitable clothes.  
We shop for a few hours buying clothes, pillows, decorations for my room. Anything I could ever need. Right now, we're sat in the food court, eating McDonald's.  
"So, when did you know?" Nat asks awkwardly picking at her fries. I swallow my mouthful of cheeseburger and think for a while.  
"Well, I've always been more on the tomboyish side. I think it was when I moved in with Peter's aunt and uncle. Me and Pete used to. No I can't tell you that. He'll Kill me. But that's when I really started pushing gender boundaries. I got my name changed to Tyler but if anyone asked I just said it brought back too many memories. They didn't really mind, they were just happy I was happy." I finish my speech smiling down at my meal, Steve was right. I hope they're proud of me.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what's your dead name?" Natasha asks, completely not phased that Tyler isn't my birth name.  
"It was Melody. Melody-Elizabeth. It's what I called my guitar. I got my guitar and my name change on the same day. I didn't want Melody to die so I gave my name away. I don't regret it." Just as she was about to reply, a voice cut through the low hum of the food court.  
"Tyler?!" I know that voice anywhere. I turn my head in the direction of the voice.  
"Wade!" I yell back. Leaping out of my seat and rushing into the older boys arms. I jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.  
"You. I thought you were hurt. You're not supposed to leave without telling your boyfriend. I snuck into your room at the orphanage only to be told you'd been adopted. You can't do that to me Ty." He says, his hands in my hair. I rest mine on his cheeks, placing my lips on his.  
"I know baby. I'm sorry. It's just been so crazy. Why don't you come round one day. I really want them to meet you."  
"It's okay baby?..." he trails off waiting for me to finish his sentence which he always does when he doesn't know my preferred gender.  
"Boy."  
"Baby boy, got it. And umm there's an angry looking blonde glaring at me so I'm just gonna put you down now." Wade says as he laces me on the floor and a slightly pissed Natasha walks up to us.  
"Tyler. Who's this?" Oh shit, she's mad!  
"Umm Aunt Tasha, this is my boyfriend, Wade. Wade this is Natasha, my aunt." Wade smiles his million dollar smiles and extends his hand.  
"Hi, I'm Wade Wilson, pleasure to meet you." Nat just stares at his outstretched hand before grabbing my elbow gently but firmly.  
"We've got to go. Bye Tade." I yank my arm out of her grip and stretch up to kiss Wade once more.   
"I'll call you later. I promise." He grins at me as Natasha grabs me again.  
"See ya soon baby boy."  
"What the hell is your problem?" I ask Natasha once we're in the car. She sighs, closing her eyes and gripping the wheel.  
"I'm sorry. I just feel really over protective of you. You've been through enough, I don't want him to break your heart as well." It's my turn to sigh. I turn my body to face the older woman.  
"Nat, we've been together for just over a year. He's done nothing to hurt me. He is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Just give him a chance. Please." She groans.  
"Fine. But one; I still don't like him. Two; you're telling you dads. We've got an Avengers meal coming up soon, ask if you can invite him."  
"Only if Pete brings MJ." I shoot back quickly. "Plus I think they'll like him."


	13. Chapter 13

Time skip: 5 days later. Avengers family meal.

"Fuck. I can't do this Pete. They're going to kick me out. I can see it already." It's currently 2 hours before any of the guests start showing up and I'm pacing a hole through my brother's bedroom carpet.  
"Ty, chill. First off, you've got me and Wade. Second, Nat will never let anything happen, she told you that herself. And if you come out to them, I will as well." Pete grabs my hand, forcing me to sit next to him on the bed.  
"Pete, no. you don't have to. You're not ready."  
"It doesn't matter Ty. I'll do it for you." He checks his watch. "We better start getting ready. I love you." I start to make my way out of the room.   
"I love you too." I close his door behind me and make a beeline for my own, jumping into the shower without a second thought.   
"Tyler! They'll be here in half an hour. Hurry up." Papa yells up the stairs. I groan as I grab my hair dryer, blasting my hair. 'I need to get it cut again soon.' I pay no attention to him as I pull on my jeans and button up my shirt. 'I look gay. I love it.'   
"Tyler!! I'm serious. Hurry up!"   
"I'm coming Jesus. Keep your hair on grandpa!" I place the black beanie on my head, pulling it down over my ears, keeping my hair in place. I give myself a once over in the mirror. The white shirt hugged my body but not in a slutty way. I actually looked decent for once. I sit on the edge of my bed to pull on my shoes as my bedroom door swings open. Dad looks at me, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. I raise an eyebrow.  
"Ever heard of knocking?" He rolls his eyes at my sarcasm.  
"Move it Tiger. Nat's here already." That's all the motivation I need as I sprint to the living room, going straight for the slim woman who has now adopted me as her niece.   
"I need your help." I say as soon as I'm close enough.   
"What with?"  
"My makeup. Will you come and help me please?" She doesn't look convinced but follows me to my room nonetheless. When we get there she stands with her back to the closed door, arms folded.

"What's up kid?" Her voice was gentle despite her demeaner. God, this is hard. I gulp and look her in the eyes. Blue meeting green.  
"I'm going to tell them. Tonight. At dinner. I'm scared." By the time I finish, Nat is sat beside me, rubbing my back comfortingly.  
"What if they decide that they don't love me anymore? What if they kick me out? Where will I go?" All these questions were whirling around my head. There was no escape.  
"Listen to me Tyler. They are not going to kick you out okay? And if either of them say something negative about it, you and Pete are coming with me for the foreseeable future okay?" I nod at what she says, feeling slightly more confident to know that even if they don't support me I've always got Natasha and Clint to rely on.  
"Now, let's go eat. The other should be here by now."  
By the time we'd got back to the living room, just like Nat had predicted, everyone was there. Wanda and Vision were talking to Bruce, Dad was chatting with Pete and his girlfriend, MJ, Clint and Sam were winding up Bucky and Thor was talking to Loki and Papa. There was one person missing, Wade. 'He told me he'd be here.' And just as that thought entered my head, the elevator door opened.  
"Wade." I stand in the same stance as Natasha did back in my room, trying to ignore how hot he looked in his dress pants and shirt.  
"Sorry I'm late there was a bunch of handicap able children stuck in a tree."  
"Nu uh."  
"You're right. I was fighting a caped badass but then we found out his mom was called Martha too."  
"No."  
"Traffic?" He tries with a pout. I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face.  
"Kiss me like you missed Red." I say, dropping my arms.  
"Well come here." I don't need to be told twice as I sprint into his arms, wrapping myself around him as our lips meet for a passionate kiss.  
"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Okay. Okay. That's enough. Put her down. There we go."  
"Dad!!!!!" I groan as he pulls me and Wade apart. Papa appears by Dad's side, his arm wrapped around his waist. Wade does the same to me and I snuggle into his side. Papa clears his throat.  
"Tyler, who's this?" I smile up at Wade and lock eyes with Steve.  
"Dad, Papa, this is my boyfriend, Wade. Wade, these are my dad's." They shook hands and said no more. I walked over to Pete and MJ as Dad was grilling Wade for every detail about himself.  
"Hey guys." I say wrapping my arms around my two best friends. Me, Pete and MJ go to school together. We've been close since we started Midtown Tech.   
"Hey loser, nervous?" MJ asks me. Her, Pete, Wade and now I guess Natasha are the only ones to know about me.  
"More than you know." I answer with a forced chuckle. A pair of lips makes contact with my temple.  
"You'll be fine baby." I lean back onto the merc's chest, enjoying the warmth I found there. We spend the next 2 hours or so conversing with the other Avengers. Wanda already claimed that she was my Aunt as well as Natasha, Bruce and Thor claimed the Uncle positions along with Sam and Clint. And Loki, well Loki told me he could be whatever I want whenever I needed. His exact words were: "If you need a mother's touch that's exactly what I'll be. If you need the guidance of an older sister, or an older brother to beat up the bullies, I'll be there. If you need a furry friend to help you fall asleep. Or if you just need comfort, I'll always be here for you." It was strange but oddly comforting, not that I'd ever admit that to him.   
"Dinner everyone!" Papa yells out from the kitchen where he's mainly been all day. We all make our way to the massive table and take a seat. I end up being sandwiched between Wade and Natasha, Pete and MJ opposite us, Dad and Papa sitting at each head of the table, Wanda and vision next to Wade, Clint and Bruce next to Nat. Thor and Loki sat either side of the love birds with Bucky and Sam either side of them.

Food was passed around the table. Chicken and Peas were flying everywhere. The chatter was pretty loud, filled with old stories and laughs, I just sit there fidgeting nervously, both people either side of me notice.  
"You okay baby boy?" Wade whispers in my ear. I nod, wringing my hands nervously under the table. I take a deep shaky breath.  
"Umm. I have something I need to tell you." I say over everyone else's talk. Pete looks at me encouragingly and MJ gives me a thumbs up. I grab Wade's hand tightly under the table.   
"What do you need to say Tyler?" Dad asks, looking confused. My leg starts bouncing under the table. Nat puts her hand down to stop it and grabs my free one.  
"I'm not who you think I am." I start. Everyone looks confused.  
"What do you mean Lady Tyler?" Thor asks, his head tilted to the side.  
"I'm not a Lady, Thor." I snap. "I'm gender fluid." The room falls silent.  
"What is 'Gender fluid'?" Thor asks. God he's like a child.  
"It's the thing that I am brother." Loki answers looking directly at me, smiling slightly.  
"And on that note," Peter says, gaining everyone's attention. "I also have something to say." He takes a deep breath just like I did and looks at me. I encourage him with my eyes.  
"I'm Trans. I was born a girl but now I'm a boy. Me and Tyler are the same people you met today and last week. This doesn't change who we are. I hope you can see that." Yet again, silence takes over. I don't look up as I hear the sound of a chair scraping on the floor.  
"Steve!" I hear Dad say and then a door slam. I can't take it anymore. I hold my head in my hands and start to sob. Wade pulls me onto his lap and starts rocking me. I look at Pete who is sat there emotionless. Tony is staring at the door Steve left out of. And nobody else dare say anything. Dad coughs gaining our attention.  
"Kids, come here." We do as were told. I climb off Wade's lap and join hands with me big brother we walk towards dad and he stands looking us up and down. He puts his hands on Pete's shoulder and straightens them out, making him stand up straight.  
"Clint, give me your tie." Clint doesn't hesitate pulling off the piece of fabric and handing it over to the billionaire. Tony places the tie around Peter's neck and fastens it tight, sorting out his collar.   
"Stand up straight boy. Hold that head up. Keep smiling, my son." I see the tears in both of their eyes and Dad turns to me.  
"Hey kid. Hey look at me." He put his finger under my chin to lift it up when I start to look at the ground. "There's those beautiful eyes." We both laugh through our tears. He reaches up slowly to pull the beanie off of my head, grabbing the scrunchie that Wanda was offering to him. He runs his fingers through my hair and pulls it back, securing it with the elastic and places the hat over the top so only my unkempt bangs were hanging out of the front. He grabs both of our hands and positions us in front of a mirror on the other side of the wall, standing behind us.  
"My two handsome boys."  
The three of us take our seats back at the table and, naturally, people had question. I told them my story like I told Nat a few days prior and Pete told his. We moved on to telling stories about when we were younger.  
"Okay, one time, Aunt May went to work and left us with uncle Ben I was about 5 and Pete was 6. He tried for about an hour to get me and Pete into the dresses May had picked out, so he left us with the next door neighbour and ran to the charity shop near the apartment. He brought two pairs of boys jeans and two t shirts. We put those on form that point onwards they started noticing especially in that one, that we weren't ordinary girls. Pete changed his name, I changed mine. They excepted us as their nephews instead of nieces. Until when I was 7, I started to become more girly, one day I'd wear some Demin shorts and a dinosaur t shirt, climbing trees just like Pete then the next, I was wearing a princess dress with absolutely no drive to go and run about outside. Almost like I was a completely different person." Just as I finished my story the door burst open, showing a very sweaty Steve. Tony glares at him as I just bite my lip in apprehension. Everyone seems to be giving him dirty looks by how he's not making eye contact with anyone.  
"I know you all hate me but. He holds a bag up. "I went to get some things. I'm so sorry for storming out. I support the pair of you wholeheartedly. It was just a shock. I know I screwed up. I'm sorry." I just stare at him for a while before looking at Pete, we nod and jump out of our chairs, attacking Steve in a hug which he returns.  
"Now close your eyes." He says. I do just that and I feel something being draped over my shoulder and a slight weight in my hand.   
"Open up." I open my eyes to see a box with a pin inside, it's a circle which is split into three section with an arrow that spins in the middle. It says 'her, him, they' on it. So I can tell them my gender. I look over at Peter to see he has a badge that says 'It's a boy.' With a transgender flag over his shoulders. I pull mine off and gasp, my hand going over my mouth. It's a gender fluid flag. I throw myself onto him, sobbing happily into his chest. Pete joins, soon to be followed by Dad.  
"Group hug!!!!" Soon enough everyone had joined in with the hug. They're weirdos. They're my weirdos. I couldn't ask for a better family.


	14. Chapter 14

Time skip: 3 months later.  
"Tyler! What the hell is going on with you lately?" Steve all but screams as I roll my eyes at him.  
"None of your fucking business." I reply, standing up from the table. The avengers look at each other, awkward expression on their faces. Tony looks livid.  
"Don't you dare speak to us like that."  
"Suck a dick old man!" I storm to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. 'Argh. Can't they just leave me alone?' I collapse onto my bed, burying my face into the pillow. There's a light knock at my door.   
"Go away." My voice is muffled by the fluffy cloud.  
"Tyler? It's me. Can I come in?" A thick Sokovian accent fills my ears. Wanda.   
"'T's open." Without missing a beat, the door was pulled open a smidge and the witch stepped through.   
"Oh, Sparky." She says, her voice laced with sadness and concern as she looks around my room; clothes were thrown everywhere, pictures were smashed, blood filled towels strewn about and glass all around.   
"What happened?" She sits on the edge of my bed, her hand placed lightly on my back. I turn to face her, my cheeks wet with hot tears. I reach under the mattress and pull out a crumpled piece of paper, addressed to me. Quickly handing it over as if it was made of fire before turning back around. Wanda taps my shoulder, gaining my attention, she looks embarrassed before she says anything.  
"Umm, I can't read English." My mouth forms an 'O' shape and I take the paper back, smoothing it out across my leg before reading out loud.  
"My dearest Melody-Elizabeth,  
It has been too long since I last saw you and I suppose I'm the only one to blame for that. I am so sorry my song. I was so drunk on love, I couldn't see what I had right in front of me. I am very aware that no amount of 'I'm sorry's is going to change anything unless I prove it to you and well, that's what I'm going to do. I met a man, Melly, so sweet and kind, we've been married for 7 years. I have a family now. I'm a changed woman and I want you back. I need you back. You're my little girl, even though you're probably not so little anymore. I want you to meet your new step-father and little sister's. We can be a proper little family Mel, the one you always dreamed of us being. Tell the step in Daddies that you'll be hearing from my lawyer's pretty soon. I can't wait to have you back song. I love you Darling.  
Forever and always,  
Mama.  
By the time I'd finished reading, there was no stopping the tears as they rolled down my face. Neither of us spoke a word. Neither of us dared. Wanda stood abruptly, moving to kneel in front of me.  
"You need to tell them Sparky. They can help." I shake my head.  
"I can't tell them. I don't. I don't know what to do Wanda." She says nothing and just holds me as I cry, shushing me softly.  
"Do you want to go back to her?" I lift my head off of her shoulder and shake my head before hesitating and nodding.  
"I mean, she hurt me. A lot. But, she's my Mama. And she says she's changed, I want to give her a chance but I don't want Tony and Steve to think that they've not done enough. Argh. I just don't know." I finish by placing my head back down. Another knock on the door.  
"Hey guys, I was wondering what you were- Fucking Hell Tyler. It's a tip in here!" I didn't even look up.  
"Not now Tony." Wanda growls through gritted teeth, tightening her hold on me.  
"Okay, okay I got it. I just came to see if we could finish lunch without anymore dramatic teenage outbursts." Now I did look up. I was furious. I glared at the goateed man as a thin layer of black mist forms around my closed fists. Wanda is the first to notice.  
"Stark get out." When he doesn't move she starts yelling at him to leave. I start counting to 10 in my head, desperate to get rid of the dark feeling that was quickly consuming me. It didn't work. The last thing I hear is Wanda yelling my name then everything went dark.

"Tyler? Wake up. You're safe." My eyes peel open slowly and I hiss at the brightness in the room. The light dims and a flash of red fills my vision before I'm enveloped in a massive hug.  
"You gave us a scare then darling." Natasha whispers into my ear, kissing my temple as she pulls away. Clint is stood behind her, leaning on the door frame. As soon as I see him, I reach out, making grabby hands at the archer like a 3-year-old. He chuckles as he walks over, lifting me into his chest and I push my head into the crook of his neck, sighing contently as he begins to move side to side.  
"Clint?" I ask, my voice small. He looks down at me with a sad smile, kissing my forehead.  
"Wanda told us." I freeze. 'They know? Oh god they know. What are they going to think?' I begin to shake violently in the archer's arm. He shifts me into a more comfortable position and sits on the bed.  
"Hey, little bird, calm down. Everything is okay. You're okay. I'm okay. Tasha's okay. Everyone is okay." His calming words didn't help as I continued to internally freak out.  
"What's going on?" Steve asks as he bursts through the door. Ii let out a strangled yelp and cling onto Clint, holding fistfuls of his shirt, refusing to let go. His hand starts rubbing my back.  
"I think it would be best if you stepped outside for now." Natasha spoke over the noise of my sobs but Steve was having none of it.  
"Nat, she's my daughter. What's wrong with her? Is she okay? Here Clint, let me hold her." He reaches over and grips my waist, trying to pull me off of my security blanket. I grip Clint's shirt tighter, screwing my eyes shut, shaking my head rapidly.  
"No. No. No. Please no. Daddy! Don't let them take me please. Daddy! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll fix it. I promise. Please! I love you." Screams and sobs rip from my throat, my eyes still closed. Steve drops me quite harshly to the ground. I curl myself up into a ball, unable to control my breathing. Clint snaps out of it first, crouching down beside me.  
"Hey you're okay. Breathe little bird. Name 5 things that you can see." I take a deep breath.  
"Walls, chains, knives, bullets, blood." I answer, rocking back and forth.   
"No. No darling you're not there, you're here with us. open your eyes and tell us what you can see, прекрасный." I open my eyes to see both assassin's staring at me in concern.  
"Umm, Clint, you, my bed, Steve, the door."  
"Great, 4 things you can touch."  
"You, Nat's hair, the ground, my legs." I answer between pants.  
"3 things you can hear. You're doing so well darling."  
"The tv, Wanda yelling at Tony, my breathing."  
"2 things you can smell."  
"Pancakes, flowers."  
"Almost done. 1 thing you can taste."  
"Tears." My breathing was beginning to regulate and my heart slowed down. I collapse into Clint's open arms.  
"There we go. It's okay." I lift my head up to find that Steve was no longer in the room.  
"How about we watch a movie?" Nat asks to take my attention away from my absent father. I nod and Clint carries me to the bed, setting me down and climbing in next to me, pulling me into his side. I cuddle up next to him as Nat puts Pitch Perfect into my tv before jumping in next to me. We sit and watch the movie in silence. enjoying each-others company.

Once the movie is over Jarvis announces that dinner is ready so the three of us make our way down to the common floor where the massive table is. When we arrive, Steve and Tony were standing waiting, arms crossed looking pretty pissed.   
"Help yourselves guys, we just need to have a little chat with Tyler." Tony says, his voice dangerously calm. I take a step back towards Clint who places a protective hand on my shoulder. Steve holds his hand out for me to take, he doesn't seem that mad, he seems hurt. I give the archer a smile and place my hand into Steve's bigger one and allow him to pull me towards their room. Tony holds the door open for me and closes it softly as Steve leads me over to the bed, sitting down next to me. The billionaire starts to pace the length of the room.  
"What's going on Tyler?" He asks after a few minutes silence. I don't respond, keeping my eyes trained on my hands. He sighs running his fingers through his hair.  
"Do you want us to sign parental rights over to Clint and Natasha? Is that it?" This shocks me. I lift my head up.  
"No. No. Never. You guys are my family, you're my dad's right?" It was now Steve's turn to sigh.  
"Of course we're your dad's ty. But the way you've been acting it's not you. What's going on?"  
"I'm scared." I answer truthfully. Tony sits the other side of me.  
"What are you scared of Tiger?"   
"I'm scared you'll hate me."  
"We could never hate you Angel. Why would you think that?" I take a deep breath, here goes nothing.  
"Because I thought about going back to her." They share a look of confusion.  
"Going back to who?"  
"My Mama."  The room falls silent. None of us daring to say anything.   
"Care to explain?" Tony asks, still looking a little shaken and confused.  
"She wrote me a letter, telling me that she'd changed and that she wanted me back. All I thought about when I was younger was having a family. And I just. I don't know what to do." I sit back down after my little rant and place my head in my hands.  
"Do you want to go back to her?" Steve questions. I shake my head.  
"Like I said, you're my family." We all share a smile.  
"Let's go get some food before Peter devours it all." I leave the room, eager to find some form of comfort, whether it be my brother or hell I'd even take one of Bruce's hugs right now. I sit in my seat at the table, between Clint and Loki. The latter was not here today, something about Thor being an idiot and needing his help on Asgard 

After food, I find myself sat at my desk, pen and paper in front of me, pondering over what to write. 'Should I even do this? Does she deserve a response? She's my mom, I owe her this right?' I pick up the pen in my right hand and place it to the paper. No more hesitations.

Dear Mama,   
It may come as a shock to you that I actually replied. I wasn't going to but I thought I at least owe you this. You are right when you say it's going to take more than a 'I'm sorry' to fix this. It's going to take more than an 'I'm sorry' to get over the years of abuse that you caused. A lot has happened in my life since you left. The first one being, I no longer go by the name Melody-Elizabeth. My name is Tyler now. I know you would approve after what you told me. I'm 14 now, I still have no idea of how to be a normal kid, just like you said. I miss you too. How can I not? It's nice to hear that you've got a family now, your husband sounds great and I've always wanted little sister's. but I have my own family now. I have two amazing Dads who protect me so much, I have an older brother who loves me, I have enough aunt's and uncle's to last me a life time, I go to a great school, I have great friends and an amazing boyfriend. I'd love to see you again, maybe have you as a part of my family as well but, you hurt me. You hurt me in ways that words can't even begin to explain. I was 3 years old. What could I have possibly done to you that was so bad to force you to leave. And because of that, I was abused and tortured almost everyday of my life. Happy? Did I get what I deserved? I know you're trying but did you think about the mental scars left on me? Did you seriously think I'd just come running into your arms because you told me you'd changed? I'm not that same hopeful, bright eyed little girl anymore Mama, I've grown up. I've seen the horrors of the world with my own eyes. I've witnessed murder. I've killed with my bare hands. All because you thought you were in love. How did that work out for you?  
Forever your daughter,  
Tyler-Kai Stark-Rogers.


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't say much for the rest of the week. Barely leaving my room. And only doing so when I was commanded by Steve. I sent off the letter. None of them knew. Everyone's really stressed at the minute. My mom decided to take my dad's to court, Pete's been patrolling every night, Clint and Natasha are being sent on more missions every week, Wanda has locked herself in her room because everyone's emotions are too much for her, Bucky and Sam are trying to play peace keepers, Bruce had to leave to avoid stress, Thor was still in Asgard and Loki. Loki was the only one that seemed to remember my existence. He noticed I was never at dinner so he brought my meals up to me. I didn't eat them though. I haven't eaten in a while. A white envelope sits in front of me, my name written in that handwriting I know too well. I can't bring myself to open it. For opening it means betraying my dad's. A knock on the door breaks me out of my trance.   
"It's open." My voice rough and hoarse having not being used in a while. I don't turn to face the door, knowing it's probably Loki, he's the only one that comes in now days anyway. "Hey Little bird." I spin around in shock, my hands going to my mouth as I all but fall out of my chair, racing towards the man I've not seen in 2 weeks. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he straightens up. Him and Nat had been on a mission that had allowed no contact as to not give their location away. His arms wrap around my back and he holds   
"I missed you." I mumbled into the archer's shoulder. His grip tightens on me.  
"I missed you too little bird. What's going on around here?" He slowly makes his way to my bed, sitting down with me still in his lap.  
"They're all stressed about the court case. My mom's really close to getting visitation rights. Who've thought her new husband was a lawyer right?" I finish with a humourless laugh.  
"And because of that they've been avoiding you like the plague huh? Treating you like it's your fault?" He asks, his fingers playing with the ends of my hair.  
"You spoke to Loki didn't you?" He chuckles at my response.  
"Guilty." I rest my head back on his chest, just sitting in silence for a while. It was peaceful. Well, it was until I stretched my arms out, the sleeves of my Green Day hoodie pulling up slightly. I push them back down quickly, but not quick enough. Clint grabs my forearm gently and looks me dead in the eye.  
"No Ty no. Not again." I can't look at him. I know the face. The face of pity mixed with disappointment. I've seen it too many times in my 14 years. He slowly pushes my sleeves up and lets out a breath of relief.  
"Did they make you do this?" I nod slowly. He begins cursing under his breath as he stands up, placing me gently on my feet, grabbing my hand in an iron grasp, leaving no room for argument.  
"Jarvis, tell everyone in the tower to meet me on the common floor. As soon as."  
"Very Well sir. They have all been notified and are on their way." Clint starts leading me out of my room and onto the common floor. I plant my heels into the ground just like a toddler.  
"Clint no. I can't. Please don't make me." He stops walking and crouches down so he's at my eye level.  
"They need to see what they're doing to you little bird. You can't carry on like this. And if Tony and Steve don't get their act together, your mom isn't the only one they'll be fighting in court." I feel paralyzed. He continues to pull me along as his words sink in. 

Not 5 minutes later, everyone is sat on the two large sofas that are in the living room, watching the skilled archer as he paces.   
"What are you all doing?" He asks them, groaning in frustration when he doesn't receive an answer. I cower further into Natasha's side as Clint gets angrier by the second. Steve eventually speaks up.  
"Me and Tony are just doing our best to make sure we can keep our daughter." Clint laughs at his response.  
"Keep your daughter. And why are you fighting so hard huh?" Steve looks a little put out but answers anyway.  
"We want to make sure she's safe and happy. We love her."   
"Safe? Safe. Okay. Let's talk about that for a moment." He begins to yell and Natasha holds me tighter. I make eye contact with Clint and he walks over to us, crouching in front of me and placing a hand on my knee.  
"You can go if you want." He whispers but I just shake my head. I want to know what they'll say. He nods and turns his attention back to my fathers, his demeanour instantly changing.  
"You say you want her safe and happy. Well how many times have any of you actually spoken to her since me and Nat left for a mission?" Nobody says anything. "How many have you noticed the growing collection of scars on her arms? The dark circles under her eyes that get worse every time I see her? The way her clothes are beginning to hang off of her body? Have any of you actually asked her if she's okay? Do you even care?" His rant was cut off by Tony.  
"That's enough Clint. You've said your peace now go back to your nest and let us look after our daughter." My head finds it's way into Nat's shoulder as my small shoulders start to shake.  
"Boys, that's enough." Her Russian accent cuts through the bickering of the two men.   
"Tony, he's right. We've put so much time into showing the courts that we're good dads, we've forgotten to be good dads." Steve turns to face me, brushing some strands of hair off of my forehead. "I'm so sorry Tyler. I promise. I'm going to spend more time with you." I smile slightly at him and lean away from Nat when he opens his arms for a hug. Soon enough, all the others had joined, saying how sorry they are for their neglect, promises to do things with me but it'll all have to wait. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was court day. I'm not ready for this.


	16. Chapter 16

"Miss Tyler. It's time to wake up. Mr Rogers has asked me to inform you that breakfast is ready." Jarvis' voice fills my room. 'How the fuck did I get up here?' Last night after Clint's little outburst, we all stayed on the common floor and watched movies together. Without even bothering to get dressed just yet, I leave my room and follow the smell of fresh berries and waffles to the kitchen. I walk up to Tony who, as usual, is manning the coffee maker. I reach over him and kiss his cheek, pressing the setting I like on the maker.  
"Morning Tiger, sleep well?" He asks, giving me a side hug.   
"Yeah I did all things considered." I reply as I take a sip of my hot beverage. I hop on one of the stools and rest my head on Pete's arm. He kisses my forehead.  
"It's going to be fine Ty, Dad and Papa have got this. Is Wade coming?" I sigh thinking about my boyfriend. I've not seen him in a few days.  
"No, he's got work, said he'd stop by later though." Before the brown haired teenager could reply, Steve places a plate in front of us both. A waffle with a berry face. I look up at him with a smirk.  
"What are you? 6?" He smirks back.  
"7 actually. Now eat up. You need it." I do as he says and stab a piece of waffle with my fork, enjoying the flavour. Steve and Tony sit opposite us and we eat in silence. Tony coughs, pointing his fork at the both of us.  
"You two need to wear something fancy. It's a fancy joint."  
"It's a court house." I shoot back, finishing up my breakfast.  
"Still fancy, now go get dressed. Underoo's wear one of your suits and Tyler, no skinny jeans for the love of god." I smirk at my father's obvious pleading and stand up from my seat, putting my plate in the dishwasher and skipping off to my room with a playful kiss to the men sat at the table. 

Once I'm alone in my bedroom, I allow my calm demeanour to fade away, taking my bottom lip between my teeth and nibbling at the dried skin nervously. 'What if they send me back to her? I love it here. I love my new family. Urgh God.' I push the thoughts out of my head and jump into the shower, letting the water wash away my worries. I wrap myself up in a towel and trudge through to my room, quickly turning on the heater before entering the maze which is my wardrobe. I begin muttering under my breath.  
"Wear something nice he said. No skinny jeans he said." As I flick through the different articles of clothing Jarvis speaks up.  
"Miss Tyler, may I suggest that you look in the back door of the wardrobe? It's filled with outfits especially for special occasions and parties. Your father insisted on it." Taking the AI's advice, I pull open the very back doors of the surprisingly spacious room, closing my eyes at the sight. There was a dress in almost every colour and every style. I begin rummaging through them, trying to find something that wasn't a dress and I managed to do just that. I pull out the outfit and smirk happily at my choice before leaving to get changed. My room was heated now so there was no longer need for the towel. I drop it in the laundry basket next to the en suite and walk towards the draws where my underwear and bras are kept. I failed to notice the figure sat on my bed.  
"Damn baby girl. You look fine today." I spin around at the voice, not bothering to cover up.  
"Wade! What the fuck! What are you doing here?" he doesn't answer as he stands handing me the set of under garments he got me for Christmas last year. I take them from his hands and start slipping them on.  
"I wanted to see you before. I'm sorry I can't be there." He waits until I've got everything covered before touching me. He places one hand on my cheek and the other resting on my hip. I smile up at him, placing my head on his chest.  
"It's fine. You're here now." We stay like this for a few minutes, swaying slightly to the imaginary music playing. I sigh pulling away from him.   
"I better start getting ready. You're still coming by after right?" I ask, he nods, placing a kiss to my forehead.  
"Of course I will. I'll see you later baby. Everything will be fine. I love you." And with that, he climbs out of the window. Running my fingers through my damp hair I stare at myself in the mirror. My eyes drawn straight to the scars covering my sides and upper thighs. The ones on my back seem to stand out more today. I close my eyes as I hear the sound of the belt cutting through the air before making contact with skin. I shake my head to clear it as I begin getting dressed. Once I am finished, I glance at myself in the mirror. 'Not too bad.' I think. The fitted white shirt is a little loose now but with the help of a belt it fit fine, I found some smart trousers that looked like jeans but weren't jeans if you get what I mean along with a black tie which hung loosely around my neck and Steve's worn leather jacket I love so much. It was the first time I'd looked in a mirror in a while. My cheek bones were more prominent and so was my jaw line, my cheeks had sunken slightly and my eyes weren't bright anymore. My once fluffy, vibrant blonde hair lay limp over my head. I glance over to my desk then back at the mirror, nodding slightly to myself.  
"You only live once." I dry out my hair quickly, brushing it through with the detangler that Nat gave to me before picking up the scissors and facing my reflection once more. I grab a chunk of hair, sizing it up before snapping the blades together, watching as the loose ends fall to the floor. I continue cutting till it's the same length the whole way around my head. Brushing it through again and cutting off any stray hairs. It came to just above my shoulder. 'Passible.' Before I even have chance to move, my bedroom door swings open and Tony walks through.  
"Hey Ty have you seen my- What the Hell did you do?" He walks over to me hastily, running his fingers through my now short hair. I shrug.  
"Cut my hair." Dad rolls his eyes at my response.  
"I can see that. Hand me the scissors." I so as he says, slightly scared of what he's going to do with them. He says nothing more as he drags me through to his and Papa's room, sitting me down at the humorously large dressing table. He brushes his fingers through my hair again, mumbling incoherent words under his breath.  
"This wont do. It's so last season and it really doesn't go with that outfit." I just sit there dumbfounded.   
"You're not mad?" I ask. He looks at me through the mirror.  
"No, I'm not mad Ty. Just upset that you didn't ask me to do it. I did hair and make up at college. I know what I'm doing. Now shush and let me work." I comply with his request as he begins snipping away at my hair. I feel my head become lighter and he places the scissors down next to me. I'm too scared to look at my reflection. I hear the buzz of a shaver before it gets placed against the side of my head lightly. 

Around 10 minutes later, Dad taps me on the shoulder.  
"Done. Take a look." I look up and gasp. My hair looks amazing. I stand from my chair and throw my arms around my dad, repeating thank you over and over again. He hugs me back.  
"Now come on. We've got to be in court in around 2 hours and it's an hour drive. You know your Papa likes to be early." We link arms and head towards the common floor where everyone is waiting for us. We step out of the elevator and my eyes fall upon the black haired God who I've not seen in weeks.  
"Loki." I run into his arms as he stands to greet me. He holds me tightly and kisses my forehead as I let go.  
"Hello Tyler, I missed you. Nice haircut." I blush at his words.  
"I missed you too Loki." I turned around to see Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Peter, Thor and Steve sitting on the couches, mouths open in shock. And all of a sudden I was bombarded with questions about my hair. I slowly back away from the raised voices and feel my back come in contact with something, someone to be exact.  
"Guys, lay off. Tyler just wanted a change. Leave her be." Tony wraps his arm around my shoulder as I nod numbly. Everyone starts apologising before Papa suggests that we start making a move. I've never been more thankful for his war training. We pile inside of the limo leaving me sandwiched between Nat and Loki. My leg begins to bounce with anxiety so Natasha places her hand on my knee gently.  
"It's okay прекрасный. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise." Her words ease my nerves slightly but not nearly enough as we approach the court house. We clamber out of the vehicle in a not so orderly fashion. Once stood outside, I cling onto my brothers arm.  
"I'm going to be sick." I mumble, my face pressed into his shoulder.  
"Not on the suit." He jokes lightly before wrapping his arm around me, pulling me into his side. "Everything is going to be fine okay Ty, I promise." I sigh sadly.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Pete." I shoot back at him, hugging myself, curling inwards slightly, moving away from him. I was soon ushered inside by my father's and sat in a chair, leaning my head on Loki's shoulder as his fingers tangled in my now short curls. A woman in an all-black pantsuit holding a clipboard comes into the waiting room, her heels clicking behind me.  
"The Stark-Rogers family. The judge is ready for you." Everyone get to their feet. Dad and Papa holding both of my hands in one of theirs each. Everyone who came with us wished us luck before leaving to take their seats in the stands. I have a death grip on both of my dad's hands as the doors were pushed open inviting us through. The three of us take a seat on the raised platform in front of the judge.   
"The session is now in order." The judge slams his hammer down in the wooden desk top and I wince at the loud noise. Papa's hand instantly goes to my back, rubbing it soothingly.

I zone out for most to the case. In my defence, my mind was on other things. Like the fact that my mother, a woman I haven't seen in over 10 years is sitting less than 5 feet away from me. And the thought of having to go back to her. The judge gains my attention when he calls my mom up to the stand. I take my time to study her as she sits there. She looks different. More matured. Her blonde hair was no longer dyed crazy colours, her facial piercing had gone along with the tattoos on her hands, her posture had changed and her bright green eyes were no longer bloodshot or glazed over form the booze she had just consumed. I barely recognised her.  
"Tell me Mrs Mitchell, why do you want your daughter back? Why now?" She takes a moment before answering the judges question.  
"Your honour, when she was taken from me, I wasn't in the right state of mind. Melod- Tyler's father had been murdered with promises to be back soon when he left, I was off my medication so I went out looking for him, believing he was still alive somewhere. I was in no fit state to raise a child. She needed better. She needed looking after. But now, I'm a changed woman. I went and got help I needed. I found a man who helps me so much and we have a beautiful family. I just wish that I could do right by that little girl I hurt all those years ago." She looks at me, tears gathering in her eyes.  
"I am so, so sorry my little Song. I hurt you so bad and I can see it now. Please just give me a chance to prove to you that I will never hurt you again." I look away and shift uncomfortably. The judge notices.  
"That's enough now thank you. Tony and Steve if you'd like to step up." They do as they are asked and both kiss my head on the way passed me. They stand next to the judge, hand in hand.  
"Tell me Mr and Mr Stark-Rogers, why do you think it's in Tyler's best interest for her to stay with you?" Steve answers.  
"When we found Tyler in the orphanage, she was getting beaten by the head there. We got pretty scared, she was being choked to death and she didn't seem to care, she wasn't fighting back. We brought her home along with her best friend and she was shaken by everything, showing signs of abuse and neglect from the get go. It took us a few days for her to even let us hug her. She was depressed, suicidal and deliberately self-harming. As soon as we knew, we signed her up for counselling, with her consent and she has been attending that for around 2 and a half months. There has been a slight improvement in her but it will take a while before anything big changes. She has warmed up to us. Become a part of our family. She told us that she loved us a few weeks ago. And we love her. We want what's best for her. And if you think that what's best for her is to be with her mom then so be it. But the kid's just got a bit of structure. The first real insight of care she's every had. Her mom didn't care when she had her and I'm telling you now, you passed up on a beautiful, kind, funny, smart, sarcastic, just one big hell of a young woman." The judge bangs his hammer again.  
"Thank you Mr Stark-Rogers. 5 minute resus then results."

5 minutes went too quick for my liking. Soon enough I'm sat back in that seat, holding my dad's hands in a bruising grip, eyes screwed shut, praying to heaven and hell that it will weigh to our side.  
"I grant custody of Tyler-Kai Logan Stark-Rogers to, Antony Edward and Steven Grant Stark-Rogers." I hold my face in my hands as sobs rip from me, I throw my arms around my dad's as my tears soak the shoulders of their suits. They don't seem to care though as they pull me tighter. But the judge isn't finished.  
"I also grant monthly visitation rights to Harleen Mitchell. She will legally be able to see Tyler for 15 hours each month. She may use her time as she pleases as long as it does not interfere with her Daily timetable such as school or extra curriculum activities. If you deny Mrs Mitchell these hours we will be meeting again very shortly. Tyler's social worker will be present during the meetings. Case closed." The judge stands up to leave as we're directed out of the room. The waiting room of filled with happy shouts and cheers as we all have a massive hug. I get passed from person to person like a rag doll before I'm placed on my feet in front of somebody. I look up to see my mother, a sad smile plastered on her face.  
"Hello Tyler." She says gently, reaching her hand out slowly, cupping my face in her palm.  
"You're all grown up now hey? What happened to my little girl?" Tears well up in both of our eyes.  
"I missed you Song."  
"I missed you too Mama. But. Those guys over there." I peek over my shoulder to see them all still catting excitedly, probably making plans about the party later.   
"They're my family now." She nods in understanding, retracting her hand.  
"I suppose I never really won mother of the year did I?" I crack a smile at her lame joke.  
"Can I at least get a hug?" I simply wrap my arms around her shoulders as an answer.  
"Thank you." I whisper in her ear. She pulls away confused.  
"What for?"  
"If it wasn't for you, you know, leaving and being such a shitty mom, no offence."  
"None taken." She replies quickly with a smile.  
"Without that, without everything that happened to me, I never would've met them. And I think that disobeying Conrad's orders was one of the best thing I ever did." She smiles at me with pity before nodding to the now silent Avengers.  
"Go. Be with your family. I'm sure your social worker will be in touch with us soon enough." I don't need to be told twice. I say a quick goodbye and run to my family. We all burst out the door and start singing 'We are family' as we head towards the limo. Dad claps his hands together.  
"PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	17. Chapter 17

By the time 9 o'clock rolled around, the party was in full swing. The floor was packed with people, some I knew, most I didn't. Me, Pete, MJ and Ned sat around a table in the far corner, away from the drunk adults, playing Never Have I Ever. I take a swig of my beer as MJ smirks at me, we're head to head.  
"Okay," Pete starts, pausing whilst he thinks of a question. "Never have I ever kissed a girl and liked it." Me, MJ and Pete take a drink. It was MJ's turn now.  
"Never have I ever smoked weed." Me and Peter take a swig, sharing a nervous, cringy look. I cough before saying anything, the alcohol starting to take effect slightly.  
"Never have I ever broken a law." Peter, MJ and Ned drink. I spit mine out looking at my brother.  
"Pete!! What did you do?"  
"I illegally downloaded the Glee cover of Somebody to love." We all share a look before bursting out laughing.  
"Looks like the party started without me." I turn to look at the source of the voice.  
"Hey baby." I coo as Wade sits down next to me, wrapping his arms securely around my waist.  
"They won then." He states. I nod and lean further into his touch. His fingers find their way into my hair.  
"You cut it. Looks good." I lean up and place a chaste kiss on his lips, standing up and grabbing his hand.  
"Come on, let's go get you a drink" I say, pulling him towards the bar. His hand rest gently on my hip, stopping me in my tracks.  
"I think you should lay off the booze Ty. Do Tony and Steve even know you're drinking?" I shrug.  
"What they don't know can't hurt them." Before he can reply he's cut off by Natasha.  
"Hey kiddo." She gives me a warm smile which I return lazily before her eyes narrow.  
"You're drunk." She states coldly.   
"Pfft. Me? Drunk? No!!! I'm not drunk. Tipsy. But not drunk." The assassin rolls her eyes at my response.  
"No more okay? Wade keep an eye on her." And with that, she leaves to find Clint. Mumbling something about babysitting all night. I turn back to my boyfriend, grabbing his hand once more and start to pull him towards the elevator. Once situated inside I pull out my phone and text Pete, telling him where we'd be.  
"Penthouse please Jarvis." The AI doesn't respond but the elevator starts climbing upwards. It arrives the floor and the doors Bing open, allowing us to step through. Wade trails behind me like a lost Puppy as I open my bedroom door, gesturing him inside.  
"Jarv, please tell my Dad's where me and Wade are and let them know that the door is open. No rules being broken."  
"Of course Miss Tyler. I must inform you that due to the Baby Monitor protocol, I am programmed to record everything in your room from this point on until Wade leaves." I smile at the ceiling.  
"That's fine Jarvis, just as long as you stop recording after he leaves."  
"Certainly Miss." I set my phone on my bed side table before jumping into bed next to my boyfriend, resting my head on his chest as he turns on the TV.   
"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" I look up to see my brother and his girlfriend at the door. I nod and they enter, sitting on the floor.   
"Wait." I begin. Everyone looks at me. "Star Wars Marathon?" I ask getting a round of yes's as replies. We made a fort out of blankets because we're like 6 and situated ourselves on the floor, wrapped up in blankets, eyes trained on the screen. Half way through the 4th movie my eyes grew heavy. I rest my head on Wade's lap and his fingers went straight into my hair. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

"Wake up kiddo's." I'm woken by my slumber by Dad pulling open the curtains. All four of us groan in unison at the bright light.   
"Dad!!!! Close them." All he did was chuckle, making his way out of the room.  
"Breakfast is in 10. And you're all going to be late for school if you don't hurry up." That woke us up. Of course. The spring break ended today. It's Monday. Fucking Monday.   
"Shit, Ty do you have any clothes I can borrow?" MJ asks as she stands up, stretching out her arms.   
"Yeah. I'm sure I can find you something that you won't deem as lame." We all head towards the kitchen, dragging our feet the whole way there as Papa and Dad stand there with shit-eating grins on their faces.   
"Wade, MJ, Happy is going to drop you home once you've finished breakfast so you can change and grab you things so no need to worry." I roll my eyes. Trust Papa to think that either of them are worrying about their school supplies. I pull the cereal out of the cupboard along with 4 bowls, pouring one for each of us as dad cuts up some fruit and puts it on a plate. I give everyone a filled bowl, placing the milk and fruit in the centre of the bar.   
"Anyone want coffee?" I ask as I fill my cup. I get a round of 'mhmh's so I make everyone a cup anyway. By the time we'd finished breakfast it was 7 am. School started at 8:45 which was quite late compared to other schools in the area but we didn't get let out until 3:35 so I suppose it makes up all the same. Wade grabs his backpack and picks my up, spinning me, connecting our lips.  
"I'll see you in an hour baby." He says as he puts me down. I smile and give him one last kiss.  
"See ya." I wave at MJ as the elevator doors close before walking over and collapsing on the couch. Tony sits next to my head and runs his fingers through my hair.  
"You don't have to go Kid. You can stay home if you'd like. I can teach you here." I think about his offer before shaking my head.  
"As much as I'd love that. I need to get out of the tower. Social interaction is good for my anxiety. At least that what my therapist said." I rest my head on his shoulder. "Plus, I can't let Pete suffer the questions along. What sort of a sister would that make me?" He chuckles and kisses my head.  
"You're a good kid Tyler. Now go get ready, you'll be late else." I salute him and stand up, heading towards my room to get changed. I pull on my black ripped jeans and a Queen T shirt with Steve's jacket. I put in my ear spikes and my trademark choker around my neck. Before brushing my fingers through my hair and pulling on my Black Widow converse. I walk back out to the living room to see Pete sat there with a red and blue backpack at his feet, practically bouncing with excitement. Steve sees me come in.  
"Hey Ty. This is for you." He hands me a black backpack with purple zips and seams. It's pretty heavy so I open it and find everything that I could possibly ever need for school. A full pencil case, 3 binders, Notebooks, textbooks. Everything.  
"Thanks." I say slipping the straps over my shoulders.  
"You guys should get going. Happy's waiting." Dad says not looking up from his Stark Pad. We hug each of them, saying our goodbyes before heading out the door and jumping into the back of the blue Audi parked out front. Hell here we come.

Happy manages to get us to school with around 20 minutes to spare which is a record considering we were late leaving. We both say our thank you's to the driver before heading into the dreary, grey building. Instantly finding our friends waiting by our locker's.   
"Hey guys." I say giving a little wave as I put in my combination, opening the metal door my eyes instantly drifting to the picture on the inside. The one of Peter, Aunt May, Uncle Ben and I at the beach. All smiles. So happy. If only they could see me now. I'm broken out of my trance by the bell ringing signalling the start of first period. I groan. Math. I hate math with a burning passion. Luckily, I have Wade and MJ in that class so it's not total torture. The three of us share the mutual look of 'kill me now' as we start to walk to the classroom. The teacher, Miss Jones, was stood at the door greeting every student with her fake-ass smile. Once everyone was sat in their seats she moved to the front of the call and began to check the attendance.   
"Michelle Jones?" MJ growls slightly next to me.  
"For the last time, it's MJ." She says, her voice dangerously low. The teacher simply shrugs her off and continues listing off names. It was going smoothly until she got to mine.  
"Tyler Stark-Rogers?" Her eyebrow raised when she said my last name. of course they got my last name changed at school. Why wouldn't they?  
"Here." I raise my hand like everyone else did. Her eyebrow didn't go down.  
"Miss Quinzel, would you like to tell me why your name has changed?" I pretend to think for a moment.  
"Nope." The older woman rolls her eyes at me but moves on anyway. Wade leans over to me.  
"Did you know that they changed your name?" He asked. I shake my head, resting it on my arms on the table. The class flew surprisingly quickly and before I knew it I was walking out of the door heading into my next class, music. Even though Midtown is a science and technology school, you have to pick one arts subject for creativity so I naturally chose music along with Wade whilst the Pete and MJ chose Art and Ned chose drama. I sit in my normal seat which is next to my boyfriend and right in front of the door. Mr Warren begins to talk about something but I just drown him out, staring at the keyboard, thinking of all the melodies I could be playing right now instead of listening to him.  
"Right, you have this lesson and next to practice then you're preforming to the class. Get in your pairs and start." He claps his hands and sits back down at his desk. Everyone starts shuffling about, asking each other to work with them. No one bothers to come near me and Wade. We only work with each other. I turn to my boyfriend with a smile.  
"What are we doing babe?" I ask. He looks at me wide eyed.  
"I thought it was your turn to pay attention."  
"No it was your turn. Wait. Liz." I turn to the girl sat on the other side of me. "What are we doing?" She smiles kindly at me. She was a very kind person. She got hurt a lot.   
"We're supposed to be preforming a duet of a song that means something to you."   
"Thanks Liz." She smiles again before turning back to her own work.  
"What song?" I ask my boyfriend, despite already knowing the answer.  
"Our song babe. Everyday. You get the guitar and I'll fire up the piano." I do just that as I stand up to retrieve a guitar from the stands in the middle of the room. I grab my favourite and sit back down in my chair, quickly tuning it before strumming a familiar tune. Wade joining in with the piano when necessary before I start up with the vocals.

'I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,  
The other on my heart,  
I look around, turn the radio down, he says, "baby is something wrong?"  
I say "nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song, "   
And he says,)  
Wade joins in with the chorus, our voices harmonizing perfectly.  
'Our song is a slamming screen door,   
Sneaking out late tapping on your window,  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know,  
Our song is the way you laugh,  
The first date man I didn't kiss her when I should have,  
And when I got home, before I said amen,  
Asking God if He could play it again.'  
We finish up and everyone is staring at us, mouth agape. I mean it's not every day you hear the 'Emo kids' sing but still. It's a music class, what do they expect?  
RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG.  
'Saved by the bell.' I think as I pick up my bag, strutting out of the door, my hand in Wade's as we walk through the crowed halls to get to our lockers where we usually meet up with the rest of the gang before heading to lunch. A nice quiet lunch is what I need right now. Of course I didn't get it.  
The five of us sat down at our usual table after grabbing lunch form the cafeteria. MJ, Pete and Ned all got pizza, Wade got fries and I just got a bottle of water. Wade holds a fry in front of my mouth.  
"Open up baby boy." I look at him with sad eyes shaking my head no.   
"Sorry babe. I can't." He kisses my head and puts a protective arm around the back of my chair. I lean onto his side, closing my eyes. Enjoying my moment of peace.  
"Yo Penis Parker! No Tits Tyler!" Flash. Me and Pete share a glance. I roll my eyes at the bullies behaviour. He slams his hands down on the table.  
"How did you hack into the system to change your last name?" He demands.  
"We didn't."   
"Like hell do you know Mr Stark-Rogers." I speak up.  
"Actually we do, we're interns at Stark tower. I'm as confused as you as to why our surnames were changed." Dad told us about the intern thing a few weeks back for instances like this. Flash didn't seem satisfied with the answer as he grabs Pete by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. I stand straight away pulling the bully off my brother.   
"If you're going to hit someone then it's going to be me." Flash doesn't think twice as he goes in for a swing which I dodge, sending him tumbling forwards into an abandoned table. I smirk down at him.  
"Don't touch my brother again." With that I walk back over to my friends who look shocked. I smile at my brother.  
"Don't let. Him hurt you Spidey. If he does you tell me." I whisper low enough so only he can hear me. He smiles back and pulls me in for a hug. The rest of the day dragged like hell until finally, I was sat in the back seat of Papa's blue beetle listening to Peter animatedly tell the blond about his day.  
"What about you Tyler?" He asks once Peter's done, glancing at me in the rear view mirror. I shrug.  
"Same old I guess. Oh and thanks for the heads up on the name change." I say sassily.  
"What name change?" Steve asks genuinely confused.  
"Our last names have been changed to Stark-Rogers on the system."  
"God, that wasn't supposed to happen. Sorry kids, I'll call the school in the morning, make them change it."  
"Thanks Papa." We both say before the car falls into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

"Tony!!! I arrive baring children!" Steve yells as soon as we enter the penthouse.  
"Ah. Beautiful family of mine!" Tony says, coming out of the kitchen, wrapping us both in a hug.  
"Kids, go do homework or whatever. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Steve ushers us out of the room and I notice dad following me to mine. I enter my room and hold the door open for him. He takes a seat on my bare bed and pats the spot next to him. I sit down, leaning forward, sitting on my hands.  
"What's up dad?" I regret asking the question.  
"Ty I found it." I know exactly what he's referring to. The half drank bottle of vodka sitting under my bed next to a pack of cigarettes.  
"Does Papa know?" I ask. He shakes his head.  
"No and he won't if you promise to stop right now."  
"I promise."  
"Good and I hate to say it but the social have got in touch. You've got to go round to your mom's after school." I groan falling back onto the bed.  
"Why now? Of all the days why tomorrow?"  
"I don't know kid but there's nothing we can do." I sigh sadly and run my hands down my face. Tony pats my knee.  
"You got homework to do?" I nod.  
"You going to do it?" I nod again.  
"Good sport. I'll get Jarvis to tell you when dinners ready. Now do your homework. Get smart. Read a book." He flashes me a billion dollar smile before closing my door behind him. I pull the stack of homework I'd been given out of my bag. Seriously, who gives homework on the first day back? It should be illegal. 

"Miss Tyler, I've been told to inform you that dinner is ready." I look up from the book that I'm reading, glancing towards the door. I stand up from my seat at my desk, my tattered copy of The Strange Case Of Dr Jekyll And Mr Hyde clasped in my hand. Pete is sat in his usual seat at the table so I jump into the one next to him, saying a brief hello before going back to my book. My attention being snapped away when somebody coughs.  
"Hello? Tyler? You with us kiddo." I roll my eyes as I mark my place, setting the book down, turning my attention to my dinner. A bowl of pasta with cheese and tomato sauce is placed in front of me. Steve looks at me apologetically even though I know he's not the slightest bit sorry.  
"So kids, how was your day?" dad asks, taking a bite of his food. Yet again, Peter starts giving an extremely detailed description of his day while the rest of us sit and listen, adding input when necessary.   
"And then this kid started picking on me and Tyler got in his face and was all like 'Don't pick on my brother punk!' and he went like 'Whoa. I'm falling now because I tried to hit the shadow!' and then he walked away really embarrassed and we were all like 'OMG Ty, you just made him fall over.' And then she was all like 'I did nothing. The punk fell over.'"   
"Pete, this is when you stop talking." I say patronizingly to my older brother. Tony cleared his throat.  
"So, Ty, you got in a fight?" He asks. I shake my head.  
"No I didn't get in a fight. He was holding on to Peter, I pulled him off, told him not to hurt my brother, he went in for a punch, I dodged it, he fell onto a table. Technically it was his fault."  
"Okay then." Is the response I got.  
"Can I be excused?" I ask, pushing my plate away. Steve glances at me.  
"Tyler, you've barely touched your food."  
"And I'm full, may I be excused please?" Tony speaks up this time.  
"10 more bites then you can leave."  
"But Dad."  
"No buts Tyler, I know you didn't eat lunch today. Eat." I say nothing more but shovel the food into my mouth. 10 bites later I stand abruptly only to be stopped by Steve.  
"Tyler, butt on seat."  
"But you said!" I try to argue.  
"No we said you had to eat more, not that you're excused if you do." I grumble under my breath but sit down anyway. Once the others had finished, I retreat to my room, grabbing my new state of the art Stark phone, shoving it in my back pocket. I walk towards the elevator, pressing the up button.  
"Where you going?" Pete asks from his seat on the sofa, shovelling ice cream into his mouth.  
"Nat's." I answer simply, stepping between the metal doors, waving as they close.  
They whirl open and I step out, the distant hum of the TV filling the air. I place my bag down by the door.  
"Aunt Nat? Uncle Clint?" I call out as I walk through the hall, getting closer to the living room.  
"Little Bird?" Clint yells. I enter the room where both of them are sat on the sofa, cuddled up to each other, watching some superhero movie about a bat.  
"Hey guys. Room for one more?" I ask, accepting the hug that Natasha offers. I sit down next to her and she wraps her arm around me, holding me close.  
"What brought you here kid?" she asks.  
"My dad's are pissing me off." I explain. They both nod in understanding.  
"You staying just for now or the night?" Clint asks. I sigh.  
"As much as I would love to stay the night, I can't. I've got school in the morning and then I've got a visit." Both of them let out a pained hiss of air. "Yeah."  
"Well we were just about to watch the Revengers. You're more than welcome to join us."  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer."


	18. Chapter 18

Time skip to the next day because I'm lazy and we all know how school goes.

I sit in my biology lesson, watching the seconds tick down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. RING!!!!!! There's a rush as students scramble to grab their bags and rush out of the door. I'm one of them. MJ waits for me at the door of the classroom as we begin to walk to our lockers. Peter, Wade and Ned are already there, ready to leave. I open my locker and pull out my homework and books that I'll need, slamming it shut before turning to my friends.  
"What time will you be back tonight?" Pete asks. I shrug. Wade kisses me on the cheek as I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.  
I'm outside. Black Audi. :)- Lilly-Anne. I sigh and look at my friends.  
"Sorry guys, my social worker is waiting for me." They look at me sadly but I just flash them a smile, just like my dad does. I hug each of them in turn.  
"Stay safe Loser." MJ whispers in my ear. I chuckle.  
"I will dipshit." We pull apart and I'm instantly tackled by Wade.  
"I'm going to miss you so much Baby."  
"I'm going for the night Wade."  
"But still." I laugh at his childlike pout. I lean up and press a kiss to his lips.  
"I love you." He says it back and passes me onto my brother. We just stand there looking at each other for a minute before grasping each other in a massive hug.  
"Text me when you get there. Call me if you need to. We'll come and get you if you want."  
"I'll be fine Pete. I promise."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Ty." I sigh and kiss his cheek.  
"I'll see you when I get back. Bye guys."   
"Bye Tyler." Is all I heard as I walked away. 

I found the car pretty easily, considering she's not changed it since she became my social worker 10 years ago. I don't bother looking both ways as I run across the road, slinging the passenger side door open and sliding in. The brunette rolls her eyes at me.  
"Hey Tyler. Good to see you being as cautious as ever." I flash her my million dollar smile as she calls it.  
"You know me Lils. What's the point of living if you don't do it on the edge." She yet again rolls her eyes at my comment but doesn't say anything. Wise woman.  
"Buckle up. You'll get me shot else." I salute her as I pull the seat belt over my body, clicking it into place. The car is filled with silence, Lily-Anne's eyes trained on the road and mine out of the window.  
"Do you like this arrangement?" I ask suddenly. I can see she's pretty taken aback by my question. I never ask her opinion. Like never. She sighs, moving skilfully around a round a bout.   
"I'm not totally fond of it but it could do you good." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.  
"So you don't like it but you can't say anything negative so you're just making up some bullshit excuse to make it sound wonderful?"  
"Tyler! Watch your language!" I groan.  
"You sound like my Papa now." She smirks at my response.  
"So, you want to tell me about them?" it takes me a moment to realise what she's talking about.  
"Yeah why not?" I look back out of the window, trying to think of a starting point.  
"They fixed me. I was the broken toy sitting on the top shelf in the play room that the kids didn't want to play with. I was the defective typewriter that was only good for show. The girl that was never given a second chance. But they didn't see me like that. You heard what they said in court. I was the girl that was being chocked to death and didn't care. I was accepting my fate. Ever since they took us home, I've not felt like that. I'm not the second choice anymore; I'm the first. I'm not just some random kid with no family. I have parents, a brother, aunts and uncles galore. I have a family. I belong to someone. And you have no idea how long I've waited to be a part of something. Something bigger than a club or a fandom. I've dreamt of having a family since I was young. I always thought it would be my mom, a dad and I, maybe a few younger siblings but never in a million years did I imagine this. Yet I wouldn't trade them for the world." I didn't even realise we'd stopped moving. The car was parked outside of a two story house, with a white and blue front and a porch running the whole way around.  
"Tyler, that was beautiful. Have you told them that?" I hold back a smile.  
"Not yet. I'm going to tell them on our adopt-aiversary. That's what they're calling the day they adopted us. It'll be a year in a few months and they want us to make speeches so." She just stares at me for a moment before snapping out of it.  
"Well, we better go in. are you ready?"  
"Nope!" is my answer but I'm unbuckling my seat belt anyway. I get out of the car a lot slower than I got in. Lily-Anne comes around to my ide and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder as she leads me towards the door. She raises her knuckles and raps them against the wood twice. 'Here goes nothing.'

The door was flung open not a second later, but instead of being greeted by my mom, there is a small girl the other side of the door. Her light blonde hair in two tuffs on the top of her head and her big green eyes shining in curiosity, with a teddy bear clutched under her arm. Footsteps can be heard in the distance.  
"Brooklyn! What have I told you about opening the door without mine or daddy's permission?" I know that voice anywhere. The woman in question reaches down and scoops the small girl up into here arms, tickling her gently. I smile at their interaction. We used to be like that.  
"Hello Lily-Anne." My mother greets my worker before turning to me.  
"Hey song."  
"Hey Mama." We stare at each other for a while.  
"Well come on in, Sean is dying to meet you and so are the girls." I step through thee threshold, clutching my bag to my chest. The place is nice, much better than our old, stuffy, one bedroom apartment in Queens. My social worker turns to me.  
"Do you want me to stay or?"  
"You can go." I answer quickly, having her here will just making awkward for all of us.  
"Okay then. Harleen are you going to drop her back?"  
"If she wants yes. She is more than welcome to stay the night if her Fathers are okay with it."   
"I'll call them later and get back to you." She turns to leave. "Bye Tyler. And for god's sake, be good." She closes the door behind her. Mom smiles at me, placing the girl on the floor who instantly latches onto my legs, looking up at me with a cheeky smile. I crouch down so I'm at her eye level.  
"Hey cutie. What's your name." I have a soft spot for kids okay? Sue me!  
"Bwooklyn." She says through her fingers. I smile.  
"That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl. My name's Tyler. I'm your big sister." The small girl gasp slightly, looking between me and Mom. Mom nods.  
"Sissy?"  
"Yes honey, that's your sister." No more words were said as the young girl wraps her tiny arms around my neck. I hesitantly wrap mine around her back and wait until she pulls away. Once she does I stand up straight, opening my arms for my mom. She gladly accepts my hug.  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asks once we break the hug.  
"Water would be great please." She gives me a thumbs up and picks Brooklyn up with one arm, grabbing my hand with the other. We enter a very open space with a joining kitchen and living room. Mom places Brooklyn in a booster seat at the small round table.  
"Take a seat, I'll get you your drink." I pull out the chair next to the child and sit down, fishing through my bag for the presents I brought. All I knew is that she had 3 girls. I didn't know the ages. I pull a fluffy bear out of the bag and hold it out in front of my new little sister. We played until mom came back with a coffee, a bottle and a glass of water. She hands me the glass and sits down opposite me.  
"You didn't have to get her anything." I smile.  
"I know but I wanted to. I got one for each of them actually but you never told me how old they were so I had to kind of guess."  
"Oh yeah right. Well you've met Brooklyn. How old are you Brookie?" The woman asks the girl.  
"I fwee." Is the reply I got. Okay this kid is cute.  
"Then there's Cameron, she's 5 and Emory who's 7."  
"Cute names." I comment. She laughs.  
"I try." We spend the next hour or so just talking about everything. Getting caught back up in each other's lives. 

"Honey? We're home." A deep voice cuts through the semi peaceful house, followed by the pounding of tiny school shoes hitting the wooden floors.  
"Mama! Mama! Look! Look!" Both girls were trying to get their mom's attention while Sean goes over to Brooke. He looks up and notices me.  
"Tyler! You're here already." I nod with a fake smile. The girls seem to notice me as well.  
"Mama, who's that?" They ask, cowering behind their moms chair.  
"That's your big sister. The one I was telling you about." As soon as those words left her mouth, I was bombarded with question from the pair of them. They were soon cut off my Brooklyn screaming.  
"NOO!!! MY TWLER. MINE!!!!" We all share a laugh at the youngest girls expense and I lean over to kiss her cheek.  
"Tyler, will you watch a movie with us?" I look at my mom for permission. She nods eagerly.  
"Sure." I pick Brooklyn out of her chair as she was already making grabby hands for me and allow the girls to pull me into the living room. I sit on the white leather sofa with the toddler on my lap. Cameron looks at me. She's a spitting image of her dad. Dark hair, bright blue eyes and cute nose whereas Emory seems to be a mix of the two, like me, with moms blonde hair but striking blue eyes like her father, moms noes but her dads smile.  
"Which Movie do you want to watch Tyler?" The 5 year old asks, holding up Frozen and Toy story. I could see the pleading in her eyes so I picked Frozen despite my major distaste for the movie.

Time went quickly. Sean ordered pizza for dinner so mom could spend more time with me without having to worry about cooking. And soon enough, it was 10 at night. All the kids were asleep so it was me, mom and Sean sat around the living room watching Paranormal Activity 3. It got the peak of the movie when mom's phone went off causing us all to jump out of our skin.  
"Hello?" she asks as Sean pauses the movie, patting me on the shoulder as I try and regulate my breathing.  
"Oh she can? That's great. Yeah she'll be there on time. I'll make sure of it. Tell them I said thank you. Bye." She ends the call and turns back to us.  
"Your dad's said you could stay the night." I nod.  
"Can we watch the movie now? We can't watch the next one until we've finished this one and I really want to watch the next one."  
"No can do little lady. We're watching the rest of this one then you're going to bed." My shoulders drop but I don't complain, knowing that it'll get me nowhere. The movie soon finishes and Mom leads me up to the room I'll be staying in when I'm there. Pretty plain, not half the size of my room at the tower but it's nice. She throws me some of her pyjamas and tucks me into bed like she used to do when I was Brooklyn's age.  
"Goodnight my little song. I'm so glad you agreed to coming today."  
"Me too. Goodnight mom."


	19. Chapter 19

Time skip again because I'm lazy. We've been over this. Fast forward to last period, Friday.  
TW: transphobic Flash

"Thank fuck it's Friday." I yell as I stand up, ignoring the glare that the teacher gives me.  
"Miss Quinzel, if you are quite finished, I am not." I roll my eyes and sit on my desk.  
"We have a field trip coming up shortly." She was cut off by the animated chatter bouncing around the room.  
"Where too Miss?" Ned asks. The teacher smirks.  
"It's a surprise. Now grab a slip it needs to be returned by Wednesday as the trip is on Friday." Everyone grabs a letter. Pete grabs two and shoves them into his bag, giving me a thumbs up.   
"Now you may leave." The rush was even worse than usual, everyone was excited about the trip. Me, Peter and Ned meet up with MJ on our way to our lockers. Wade wasn't in today he was.. Busy with his 'job'. Ned and Peter were talking about the trip the whole way.  
"You guys are losers." MJ says.  
"For once, I agree with her on this one." Like always, I pull open my locker and grab my growing collection of homework that is all due on Monday. Great. We walk out of the school in a line, the boys still talking about the trip and me and MJ talking about Pepper Potts.  
"It's mad that you've lived there for so long but still haven't met her." MJ comments as we jump down the stairs.  
"I know. I'll ask dad if we can meet her at the weekend, you'll be invited don't worry." I get a smile as we go in our different directions.  
"Bye losers."  
"Bye dipshit."  
"Tyler come on, Happy's waiting." I jump into the car next to my brother and try to hold back a laugh as he puts the separator up straight away to block out my brother's babbling.

We arrive back at the tower in record time.  
"Thanks Happy." I say as I hop out of the vehicle. 'urgh. I can't be bothered with the elevator. Or the stairs. Wait. You can fucking teleport you twat.' I think to myself. How did I forget that. I teleport myself to the penthouse, right in the centre of the kitchen. Where Steve happened to be. On a totally unrelated note, he screams like a little girl.  
"Tyler you really need to stop doing that. You're going to give me a heart attack."  
"Sorry old man."  
"Like hell you are." A new voice joins in. Dad. I place my hands on my cheeks and gasp.  
"Papa, he said a bad language word."  
"Tony! Did you tell everyone about that?" Dad chuckles, kissing his husband.  
"Yes I did now Tiger, Homework go." Just as I'm about to leave the room I turn back to my parents.  
"Did Pete give you those permission slips?"  
"Yes he did. Now homework."  
"I'm going. Jeeze. Keep your spandex on capsicle."  
"Hey!"  
Time skip brought to you by Spider-Man in Space!!!!!!!!!

The week couldn't have gone slower if it tried. But it's finally Friday and the room is literally buzzing with excitement.   
"All right children, on the bus." Everyone piled onto the cliché yellow school bus and tried to find seats near their friends. Ned and MJ sat together while me Peter and Wade sat in the back.  
"I can't believe you convinced her to let you come along." I tell my boyfriend. He wasn't allowed on the trip because he didn't bring his slip back but he managed to sweet talk his way out of it, as usual.   
"Skills baby boy." I roll my eyes and lean forward to talk to MJ.  
"Hey, are you going to that conference with Pepper?" Since the we had met the CEO of Stark industries the Saturday before she hired us as interns as she saw a lot of potential in us. We all know that the three of them (Pepper, Tony and Steve) are hoping that one day me, Peter and MJ will take over the company. Pete taking over Tony's job, MJ becoming the new Pepper and me, I'd be both. The secondary CEO and also designer.  
"Yeah I should be. Pepper said it would be easy so it's a good starting point. You coming?"  
"Hoping to be. Depends if dad needs me in the lab or not." I'm interrupted by my brother tapping repeatedly on my shoulder.  
"Dude, what? I'm talking."  
"Does this route look familiar?" I look out of the window. This looks like the way...  
"NOOO!!!!" Me and Peter both groan. Ned looks at us.  
"What's wrong?"  
"We're going on a field trip to our own home!!" Peter explains to his best friend. I see MJ trying to keep her cool but I can see her lip in between her teeth, something she does when she's nervous.  
"Alright everyone. We're here. If you haven't already guessed, we're going to Stark Towers."  
"Kill me. Kill me now." I mutter, burying my head into Wade's shoulder.  
"You'll be fine. They won't embarrass you."  
"Hey Penis, scarry, ready to see your best friends, the avengers? And let's see how many people know about your internship."  
"Fuck off Flash."

Everyone jumps off the bus, still chatting excitedly. An intern comes running up to us with a clip board and a box.  
"Hey are you guys Midtown?"  
"Yes that's us." the teacher replies.  
"Great. Hey guys, my name's Arron and I'll be your tour guide today. I'm going to hand you all a badge with you name on. It's a level 1 badge which means it will be deactivated in 6 hours' time." A girl called Clay puts her hand up.  
"What are the other badge levels?"  
"Well level 1 is for guests like yourself. Level 2 is for press and higher up visitors. 3 is for janitors and cooks. 4 is for low level interns. 5 is for higher level interns. 6 is for the Avengers visitors that aren't here that often like Princess Shuri and Antman's daughter. Level 7 is for the Avengers and level 8 is strictly for Mr and Mr Stark-Rogers, Miss Potts and 2 other unidentified people. I have a level 5 pass so I'm only allowed into certain labs and floors." Arron hands everyone a badge only to find that he is 5 short.  
"I don't seem to have a badge for you guys."  
"It's fine." I cut him off. "We have our own." I take out my lanyard and put it around my neck. It's black with 'TIGER' printed on the back and a picture of me and Peter pulling a stupid face as my facial recognition. Peter's is red and blue with a spiderweb pattern with 'UNDEROO'S' printed on the back. MJ's is normal but she's getting her personalised one within the next week. Ned and Wade's are just regular because they don't use them that much.  
"Okay. Please step through and scan your badge." Arron demonstrates, holding his badge to the screen.  
"Arron Green, level 5." Jarvis' voice rings out, leaving everyone in awe.  
"Flash Thompson, level 1."  
"Clay More, level 1."  
"Liz Allen, level 1." Everyone went through the scanner, Jarvis repeating the same thing over and over until it came to us. MJ decided to go first.  
"Michelle, MJ, Jones, Level 6. Welcome back MJ, shall I alert Miss Potts of your arrival?"  
"No I'm good thanks Jarv."  
"Very Well."  
"Wade Wilson, Level 6. Welcome back Wade."  
"Edward, Ned, Leeds. Level 6. Welcome back Ned." The whole class was losing their shit over that imagine how they feel when we go through.   
"I'll go first." I whisper to Peter. I step up to the scanner, placing my card on top.  
"Tyler Stark-Roger, Level 10. Welcome back Tyler. Boss wishes for me to inform you to look out as Mr Barton knows about this trip."   
"Thanks Jarv."  
"Peter Stark-Rogers, Level 10. Welcome back Peter, I shall Inform both bosses about yours and Tyler's arrival."  
"Jarvis mute." Everyone was sister shook. Even Arron.  
"Okay then class, first we're going to." I zone out form then on. I know the tower off by heart. You'd think I lived there. Oh wait. I hear shuffling from above me.  
"Hawk, 12 o'clock." Peter understands what I'm trying to tell him because we both slide to the left a little. Clint comes crashing out of the vents, his eyes searching the crowd of kids until they land on us.  
"Oh hey Pete, Hey Ty. Didn't know you were here."  
"Sure you didn't birdbrain." I shoot back with an eye roll. He grasps at his chest like he's been shot.  
"It pains me that you think that Little Bird. Pizza or Chinese for dinner?"  
"Pizza." All 5 of us say at the same time.  
"Okay then. See ya kids. Do as your teacher says and have fun!" He escapes through the vents before I can kick him. Flash is the first one to break from the shock.  
"What the fuck Parker. Quinzel. Who did you sleep with to get Hawkeye to pretend to know you?" I get up in Flash's face.  
"I slept with no one because I'm not a little slut like your girl over there." I point to one of Flash's many girlfriends. This seems to anger him more.  
"Oh you've done it now Quinzel." He goes for a punch but like last time I dodged it. I pull my fist back, ready to deliver one of my own when Peter stands in front of me.  
"Tyler don't." He begs. Flash stands back up and pushes Peter out of the way.  
"Move it Lauren. We don't need a girl interrupting this fight." My eyes narrow, turning black.  
"What did you just say?" Flash laughs, obviously thinking he made me upset.  
"I told Lauren to get out of the way. Did I stutter Melody?" That's it. I throw myself onto him, throwing jabs and uppercuts, elbows and forearms. I hear a satisfying crack which tells me that I broke his nose. I jump off him and wipe the blood that was running down my face from the one or two hits he got in. I turn to my brother who was rocking back and forth on the floor. The closer I got I was able to hear what he was mumbling under his breath.  
"Your name is Peter and you're a boy." It was like his mantra for when his dysphoria got too much to bare. I crouch down next to him, running my hand through his hair.  
"Hey Pete. Sorry about that bro. are you going to be okay?" he nods and wipes his eyes, giving me a hug. The teacher glares down at me.  
"Miss Quinzel, that sort of behaviour will not be tolerated. One more strike and I'm calling home. I stand up.  
"Oh so my behaviour won't be tolerated but it's okay for that little piece of shit to be a transphobic asshole to me and my brother? That's okay is it?"  
"Baby maybe you should calm down." Wade tries to grab onto my wrist.  
"Yes Miss Quinzel, maybe you should listen to your boy toy over there." I clench my fists again, trying to calm myself down. Luckily, Arron steps in.  
"And for the last hour, we have a Meet and Greet with the Avengers so please, take a seat." Once again, they all race to be at the front whereas we claim the small cluster in the far corner.

One by one, they start to appear, sitting in the chairs in front of the students. There was Iron man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Falcon, Scarlet Witch and Vision. All the questions were pretty generic.  
'what's your favourite movie?' 'Favourite colour.' Stuff that both me and Pete knew practically off by heart. It was Tony's turn for a question.  
"Umm you there in the yellow shirt with the blood." Flash. Of course.  
"Mr Stark, do you offer internships to Highschool students."  
"Sorry but no you have to be college level or older."  
"Ha! I knew Penis and Scarry were lying!! You wouldn't be able to get a job here if you both offered to suck him off." I looked at Flash, my eyes deadly again.  
"Flash, did you forget what happened in the lab already? Did that bit of the day wriggle out of your tiny little brain? I'd gladly put it back in, rebreak your nose. Especially now I have back up."  
"What do you mean back up, No Tits." He failed to notice the very pissed off Avengers behind him.  
"Flash maybe you should."  
"Maybe I should what penis? Wait I shouldn't even call you that considering you don't have one." I stand up out of my seat only to have Wade and MJ hold me down.  
"What did you just call my kids?" Tony asks, his voice dangerously low. It was in that moment that Flash decided to turn around to see Natasha spinning a knife in her fingers, Clint with his bow and arrow, Steve trying so hard to persuade Tony not to call the suit, Vision taking Bruce out of the room to avoid a code green, red floating at Wanda's finger tips, Bucky Loading his riffle and Sam summoning Redwing. Flash gulps.  
"Your kids?"  
"Yes my kids now what did you just call them?"  
"They can't be your kids, they're orphans sir." Flash. Shut up.  
"They are my kids and you better stop bullying them. I know what you do to them every day Eugene and if that continues I will personally make sure you never get into a good college. Capuche?"  
"Your tour is over. I think you should leave now." Nobody dared argue with Captain America. Once everyone, except Wade and MJ, had left dad and papa start grilling us about Flash.  
"So you broke his nose." Steve states as his sits down next to me. I shrug.  
"Hell yeah I did. He was dead naming and misgendering Peter. I couldn't just let it happen." Steve wraps his arm around my shoulder.  
"I'm proud of you kid. Just next time don't even let him get a punch in." He gestures to my slightly bruised cheek.  
"I won't. Trust me.


	20. Chapter 20

"Tyler! Hurry up. You're going to be late!" Steve shouts from the kitchen. I grab my shoes and shove my feet into them, not bothering with the laces.  
"Coming Papa!" I yell back, ripping my bed to pieces in search of my phone, finding it inside of one of my pillow cases. I grab it and run out of my room, skidding into the kitchen with skill and jumping onto the counter, accepting the cup of coffee that was being offered to me by dad.  
"So, Tyler. You nervous?" Papa asks, leaning on the counter next to me.  
"Yes and no. I mean, I've been going to therapy for months but you're going to be there this time. So is dad. That alone scares me." I finish off my coffee just as the elevator opens.  
"Auntie Nat!!" I hop off the counter and sprint into the redhead's arms.  
"Hey kiddo. You ready?" I nod my head frantically. Today is the day my therapist decides if I need any further steps taken, such as medication or a different type of therapy. Personally, I don't think I need therapy anymore but everyone else thinks differently.  
"I still don't understand why this is necessary." I say as we drive to the clinic.  
"You need to get better and this is going to help you so whatever James decides today is what we go with." Steve replies in his 'no argument' tone. Thinking better of replying, I stare out of the window, watching as the colours blur passed. A hand sits on my knee.  
"You okay kiddo?" I hum in response, not even turning to face my dad.  We arrive at the clinic shortly after. My dad's go to sign us in and leave me with Natasha.  
"Why are you here?" The assassin looks startled at my question.  
"Why wouldn't I be? You're important to me Tyler, no matter how much you don't believe it. I'll always be here, I promise." I shake my head, looking away.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep."  
"Tyler Quinzel?" I stand up as the receptionist says my name. she smiles as I get closer.  
"Morning Tyler. You'll go through to James for about 15 minutes then your family will be called back okay?" I nod. "Well then, he's ready for you. See you later darling."  
"Bye." I mutter as I walk down the all familiar hallway, stopping at the door I spend every Saturday morning in. Not even bothering to knock, I throw the wooden door open.  
"Peasant, I have arrived." I joke as I step over the threshold. He rolls his eyes under the heavy frame of his glasses.  
"You seem in a good mood this morning."  
"Oh hello James. It's nice to see you too. I'm fine thanks for asking. Yourself?" The sarcasm dripping from my voice was borderline comical. I take a seat in the black bean bag in front of the professional man. He re-adjusts his glasses before sighing.  
"Tyler, you know why you're here today right?"  
"It's only been mentioned once or twice but I think I've got the idea." I shoot back Sarcastically causing another sigh to fall from his lips.  
"Okay so you're in one of those moods, I'm just going to say this then call in your family." He pauses for dramatic effect but all it does is make me more anxious.  
"I think you would benefit from a selection of medications that help with different things. For example, I could put you on something that can ease your anxiety, some antidepressants, some pills to lessen your insomnia. What's your take on that?" I stare at him blankly.  
"I hate that idea."  
"I thought you might say that. I'm going to call your dad's in so we can talk this over properly. And because you're still under 16, you can't really make the decision. We have to make it in your best interest."  
"That's bullshit! I know what's in my best interest and chemicals aren't that."   
"This isn't a decision for you to make Tyler now please calm down."  
"I am calm." I snap. I take a few deep breaths through my nose. "Just get my dads in here." He picks up the phone in the room and calls through to reception, tell them to let my family through. Within 3 minutes there's a knock on the door, dad peeking his head round the corner. I gesture them inside and the three of them take a seat on the couch, Nat pulling be off the bag and into her lap. I relax in the familiar arms, resting my head on her shoulder. I pay near to know attention to what they're saying.  
"Did you hear that Tyler?"  
"No." I hear Dad snigger from beside me.   
"You're going on medication." Papa clarifies.  
"No I'm not." I argue back. The whole 'yes you are' 'no I'm not' argument goes on for a while between me and the adults.  
"You can prescribe them to me but I won't take them." I feel Nat shift and before I knew what was happening I was sat on the sofa and she was kneeling in front of me. She grabs one of my hand in hers.  
"Listen прекрасный, I know you don't want to take them. I know you're scared. But if you don't, you're going to be stuck in this loop forever. You're going to end up killing yourself Tyler. And I know once upon a time, not so long ago, that is what you wanted, but I can see it in your eyes, right now that you don't want that ending anymore because you've got people who love you and who'll miss you if you go. We want you to get better, and if this is what they're offering you, it's worth a try right? If they don't work we'll go back to square one and try something else. But please, for us, give it a go." I stare into her green eyes that are slowly filling with tears.   
"I can't lose you прекрасный. I've lost too much already. None of us could bare the pain of losing you. Please try."   
"Okay." I pull her in for a hug, not letting go until the hour session was up. In the end I was prescribed: Antidepressants, sleeping pills, pills to make me hungry so I eat and some weird herbal remedy shit to calm me down. God I hope this shit works.

6 Months Later:  
"No Pete a little more to the left. Down perfect." It's finally the day. Today is our 1 year adopt-aiversary. I still don't know where Papa got the name from but it's stuck. Me and Peter are currently hanging up a banner (no not Bruce) above the stage area. We made it ourselves, with a little help from a certain metal armed assassin. Peter climbs down the ladder and stands next to me, his arm going around my shoulder.   
"Happy Birthday little sis." He says. I smile up at him. There's a crash from behind us. we spin around, getting in a fighting stance to see dad and papa standing there, clipboards of some sort laying now on the ground.  
"Birthday?!" Dad asks gobsmacked.   
"Um yeah, did you just think that I didn't have one?" I ask the men with my eyebrows raised.  
"It didn't have your birthday on your file, we just assumed it was an unspeakable day." I laugh at my Papa's reasoning.  
"No nothing like that. Orphanage never asked. And I've got to say, you guys adopting us was the best birthday present in the world." Tony wraps his arms around me.  
"I'm so sorry Tyler. How can we make it up to you?" I hug him back tightly.  
"Don't sweat it. It's my fault for not telling you and like I just said, you guys are the best birthday present ever." They don't listen to me though, when do they ever. Just 2 hours later I find myself sat at the long table on the common floor, surrounded by gifts that I have yet to open and my family. Tony pushes a box into my hands.  
"Come on Ty, open it." I pull on the bow hesitantly, opening it slowly. There's a ring sat upon a black velvet cushion. It's a simple silver band with a small heart on top.   
"I love it. Thank you guys." I push it onto my thumb and place the box down.

After about an hour and a half, all of the presents that had been magicked up practically out of nowhere were opened. I got a shit ton of clothes and makeup, curtesy of Wanda and Natasha, some new art supplies , a bunch of science books, an electric guitar and an amp, a bow and arrow, some throwing knives, a tiara, a new laptop and a necklace from the God of mischief himself.  
"My mother gave that to me before she died. That part there," he points to the red and gold ball at the end of the leather rope. "Is a fraction of a dying star. I was instructed to give it to the girl that stole my heart, and I have a feeling that might just be you." I clasp it around my neck and grin up at my uncle.  
"Thank you Loki. Thanks all of you. You really shouldn't have." Tony kisses my head.  
"That's not it yet. Close your eyes Tiger." I do as I'm told and I hear shuffling from behind me.  
"1,2,3.  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday dear Tyler!!!!  
Happy birthday to you!!" All of them start singing the well-known song way off key. In front of me is a chocolate traybake cake which takes up practically the width of the table. It read 'happy birthday Tyler' in the centre with all of my individual nicknames around the edges.  
"You guys are the worst." I tell them with a laugh. "I love you guys." There was a chorus of 'love you too's. I stand abruptly, making everyone jump.  
"Let's get this party started bitches."

And that is how I find myself sat in a makeup chair, Wanda putting the coloured powder on my eye lids whilst Natasha flicks through my outfit choices.   
"Done." Wanda announces as she straightens up. "Nat, you start on her hair, I'll carry on with the outfit search." I sigh as I think about my hair. It's grown out again and with the three different internships I've got going on (Pepper, Tony and now Natasha) along with school, assignments and homework, I've not got around to cutting it again. Maybe..  
"Nat." I say as she picks up the brush. She looks at me through the mirror.  
"Yes Tyler?"  
"Can you cut my hair? You know, like it was before?"   
"I can try, I think your dad's the best one to ask for that kiddo. Actually, I'll go see if he's free." Before I can protest, she's already out of the door.  
"What do you think of this, Sparky?" Wanda asks, I spin in the chair to face her. She's holding up a pair of none ripped, smart looking black jeans with a black button down and a silver tie.  
"That looks great, just waiting on Nat to get back. Why don't you go and get ready?" I ask seeing as she not dressed for the party herself. She smiles at me.  
"I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you Tyler." I feel her lips on my head and she leaves the room only to be replaced by my dad.  
"Hey Tiger, Nat said you needed my help."  
"Yup. Can you cut my hair again? Like you did before?" I take my bottom lip between my teeth and begin biting away at the skin, Tony notices and pulls on my lip gently so I let it go.  
"Of course I can kid. What's got you biting again?" I shrug.  
"Nervous about tonight I guess." Tony smiles at me softly.  
"You don't have to make a speech you know?" I shake my head quickly.  
"No I want to. I really want to. I've had it written for a bout 6 months. It's just I'm nervous that it's going to go wrong and I'm going to slip up again." I knew it was quite unlikely. The last time I slipped up was 4 months ago.  
"Have you taken your medication today?" Tony asks as he picks up the scissors.  
"Yeah. I'm sure I'll be fine, just overthinking is my unofficial middle name." I joke earning a chuckle from him.  
"Stop talking now, I don't want to accidentally stab you with the scissors." The process starts over. I can remember almost the same scenario 6 months ago. I didn't realise how much time had passed because next thing I know, Dad's stepping away, telling me to see if I like it. Which I do. It's short on the sides but long on the top, just how I like it.  
"Thanks daddy." I give him a hug which he instantly returns.  
"Anytime princess. Now get dressed. Your boyfriend will be here in half an hour."  
"Sir, yes, Sir." I say like I'm a soldier. Dad rolls his eyes as he walks out my door. I change into my outfit quickly. Pairing the silver tie with a belt and silver converse. I put in my ear spikes and ruffle my hair. Last but not least, adding the necklace Loki gave me. 

The 'Party floor' as we called it was already packed with Avengers and family by the time I got there. Clint's sister and three kids were there along with Scott Lang's daughter. I spot Peter, MJ, Ned and Wade in the far corner talking to Bruce. Deciding to sneak up on Wade, I talk a running jump at the boy, attaching myself to him like a baby koala.   
"Baby." He all but yells, pulling me off his back and into a bone crushing hug.   
"Happy birthday loser." MJ says. I manage to get out of Wade's clutches long enough to give MJ a short hug and accept the gift that she was handing to me. Ned was holding one as well. I shook my head.  
"You guys really shouldn't have." Bruce laughs.  
"I'll leave you kids alone."  
"Bye Bruce." Peter pipes up. "Oh yeah that reminds me," He looks around for a moment. "Let's go sit down. Tyler can open her presents properly then." We all follow Spider-Man to a table in the far corner of the room. 4 gifts and 4 cards are suddenly placed on the table.  
"Guys come on. I can't."  
"Shut up and open them dork."  
"Thank you MJ. So complimentary as usual." I decide to open MJ's gift first.  
"Cards against Humanity? I've wanted this for ages. Thank you."  
"No problem dipshit."  
"Open mine. Open mine."  
"Ned you're like a child." I muse but open his poorly wrapped gift nonetheless.  
"Dude you got me a lightsabre?!?!"   
"Oh God Ned you didn't?" Pete begs with his best friend.  
"Thank you Ned. I have something to hit people with now."  
"That's my girlfriend everyone!!"  
"Shut up Wade." I shoot a fake glare at my boyfriend as I grab the gift bag he's holding out to me. I pull on the string and inside is a framed picture of the two of us on our 1 year anniversary. We went to the carnival in town, we got this random couple to take on of us kissing on the Ferris wheel. It was really romantic okay? I grab the back of Wade's neck and pull his lips to mine.  
"I love it baby. Thank you."  
"Just for you baby." He kisses me back. Peter gets restless.  
"Okay. Okay. My turn now." The over excited brunette hands me a large box. I open it to find a canvas painting of the picture of Me, Pete, May and Ben. The one inside of my locker. My hand shoots up to my mouth and my arms wrap around my brother.  
"Thank you, Pete. Thank you." 

The five of us sit there talking for a while, more and more people flooding in.   
"Excuse me everyone, can I get your attention please?" Everyone's attention snaps towards the stage area where my two father's stand, looking dashing in their suits.  
"I suppose we all know why we're here today." Dad says, smiling over at us.  
"Today we're here to celebrate the day when we went from a married couple to a family. We adopted these two, amazing kids and they have stolen the hearts of all of the Avengers in the short amount of time they've been here." Papa takes the mic from dad.  
"Our oldest, Peter. There are so many words to describe him. Smart, funny, confident, a pain in the ass when he wants to be, calm, considerate. He's our son. He's the best son we could ever ask for. He's an amazing big brother, a great little scientist, he's the heir to Stark industries for God's sake. He's perfect. Peter, you're perfect. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. We love you our son." There's a round of applause as the mic is passed back to dad. Oh god.  
"And then there's Tyler. What can we say about her? Well, she's a butthead, an aggressive little pixie and a pain in my ass. No. I'm just kidding. Tyler is one of the best kids I know, along with her brother. She's such a strong, independent, caring young lady. I am blessed to have ever met her. Me and her have some of the deepest conversations at 2 in the morning when neither of us can sleep. And I'm telling you that that girl has survived more than any grown adult could have and she came out smiling. She's an inspiration to me and to everyone she meets. She has this way about her that just makes you fall in love with her smile, so you'll do everything you can to see it again. We love you Tiger. Always." Another round of applause. I wipe my eyes and run up to my dad's, Peter not far behind me. We have a big family hug and everyone starts cheering. Now it's time for our speeches. Peter goes first because he's the oldest so me and dad's stand off to the side listening intently.  
"This time two years ago, I didn't know which direction I was going in. Most of the family I'd ever had was gone and the one person I had left, I was scared to take my eyes off her for one minute in case I found her on that bathroom floor, surrounded by drugs and her own blood. When Captain America and Tony Stark walked in and told us they wanted to adopt us, I genuinely thought it was fake, that I was on some sort of joke TV show or something. But I don't regret saying yes. You've been the best dad's I could have ever asked for and I love you guys." Peter passes the mic over to me as he gets hugged by dad and Papa. I step forward and glance out into the crowd, my eyes meeting Natasha's almost instantly. The redhead gives me an encouraging smile and I raise the mic to my lips.  
"Well, that's going to be tough to beat, thank for that bro." the crowd laughs at my small, awkward joke.  
"Well I've been writing this for about 6 months so I hope it's better than something scribbled on a napkin." Peter sticks his tongue out at me and I just smile back.  
"Two years ago, I was ready to die. I had nothing. My mother left me when I was 3, I was abused for years, the only family I had where I met Peter died eventually. I didn't see a reason to live. And then these two men came along. Part of the Avengers. The earth's defenders. I thought it wouldn't last. That they'd soon realise that they were too busy protecting the Earth to deal with an emotionally scarred teenager. But they proved me wrong. They fixed me. I was the broken toy sitting on the top shelf in the play room that the kids didn't want to play with. I was the defective typewriter that was only good for show. The girl that was never given a second chance. But they didn't see me like that. Most of you heard what they said in court. I was the girl that was being chocked to death and didn't care. I was accepting my fate. Ever since they took us home, I've not felt like that. I'm not the second choice anymore; I'm the first. I'm not just some random kid with no family. I have parents, a brother, aunts and uncles galore. I have a family. I belong to someone. And you have no idea how long I've waited to be a part of something. Something bigger than a club or a fandom. I've dreamt of having a family since I was young. I always thought it would be my mom, a dad and I, maybe a few younger siblings but never in a million years did I imagine this. Yet I wouldn't trade them for the world." I stop for a moment to catch my breath, wiping away a few stray tears.  
"Those two men saved my life. I owe them my life for that. I love them so much. Thank you. All of you. Really." I turn away and hear the cheers and applause. I run into my dads' arms, crying into their shoulders.  
"I love you guys."  
"We love you too."

"Karaoke is open for business!!!!" The DJ exclaims. Everyone cheers. I glance at one of my best friends.  
"Hey MJ you up for it?" She smirks back at me.  
"Why not." We link arms and strut up to where the DJ is set. He smiles when he sees us.  
"You girls here for the karaoke?" He asks.  
"Yup. What you got for us?" He hands us a book and we start to flick through. MJ's finger stops on a certain song and I nod at her.  
"This is like 7th grade talent show all over again." I muse.  
"You remember the lyrics?" She quizzes. We each take a mic and step onto the stage.  
"Please welcome, opening the stage, the Shadow and the Stars." We walk onto the stage and get in position sharing glances with each other. I can't believe I'm doing this. The intro music starts and I silently count down in my head.  
(Bold=Tyler)  
(Bold underlined=MJ)  
(Normal=both)  
Her name is Noelle   
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me  
'Cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me, ooh  
Her boyfriend's a dick  
He brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And he drives an I-Roc  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me  
'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me, ooh

Oh yeah, dirt bag  
No she doesn't know what she's missin'  
Oh yeah, dirt bag  
No she doesn't know what she's missin'

Man I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely, lo and behold  
She's walkin' over to me this must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am?  
And why does she give a damn about me?

"I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you ooh"  
Ooh yeah, dirt bag  
No she doesn't know what she's missin'  
Ooh yeah, dirt bag  
No she doesn't know what she's missin'

We finish up and everyone starts cheering. We hop off the stage and re-join our friends at their table. After the alcohol starts flowing there are many more people doing karaoke. Clint does a very good version of American Pie, Nat and Wanda sing these boots are made for walking, Dad and Papa sing why did it have to be me. But Bucky and Sam win by far, They decided to sing Baby it's cold outside, actions and everything. Very good blackmail. 

The party wraps up a little after midnight, with everyone apart form the Avengers leaving. We all gather around in the common floors living room, Thor's hammer perched on the table.  
"But it's a trick." Clint states from his place on the floor. Thor places down his beer.  
"No it's much more than that."  
"Whoever be worthy shall haveth the power!! Come on man it's a trick." I laugh at the archers impression of the God of thunder.  
"Please be my guest." Thor gestures to the hammer. Clint places down the drum sticks he was playing with and stands up.  
"Really?"  
"This is going to be beautiful." I whisper to Peter who nods in response.  
"Clint you've had a long day, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." The archer tries to lift the hammer but fails.  
"You smelling the silent judgement?" Dad asks. Clint steps away.   
"Please Stark, by all means." Dad stands up, opening his jacket.  
"Well, I'm never one to shrink from an honest challenge. It's physics." He explains as he grips the handle. He, much like Clint, tries and fails.  
"I'll be right back." He returns with the Iron man gauntlet on. Soon enough Rhodey is trying as well.  
"Are you even pulling?"  
"Are you on me team?"  
"Represent. Pull." Bruce tries but again gets nowhere, same as Peter. Papa stands up to the table.  
"Come on Cap." Everyone starts cheering. He's able to move it slightly and the alarm on Thor's face is comical. Soon enough he steps back, holding up his hands in surrender. Bruce turns to me and Nat.  
"Ladies?" I shake my head.  
"No that's not a question we need answered."   
"Well it's rigged right?" Dad asks Thor, sitting back down in his chair.  
"You bet your ass." Clint adds. I point.  
"Papa, he said a bad language word." Steve sighs.  
"That's not going away anytime soon." Tor stands up and picks up the hammer with ease.  
"Why don't we just say that you're all not worthy and move on with our lives? I do believe it's way past the man of Spiders and the Maiden of Shadows bedtime." Ever since Thor found out our superhero identities, those are the names that have stuck.  
"That's true, come on kids, let's call it a night." We quickly make our rounds, saying goodnight to everyone before heading up to the penthouse in the elevator. 

We get to our floor and I change into my pyjamas, instantly flopping onto my bed. Dad comes in shortly after.  
"Hey Tiger."  
"Hey dad." There was a slight pause in everything.  
"Did you mean what you said back there?" He asks, sitting on the edge of my bed.  
"Every word." He smiles at me and kisses my forehead.  
"I love you Tiger."  
"I love you too dad. Good night."  
"Night kiddo."


	21. Chapter 21

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh my God. I can't. Why? 6 months down the fucking drain. What will Dad say? Oh God.' Thoughts spin around my head as I feel bile rise in my throat. 'No. Not now.'  
"Jarvis?" I call out to the AI.  
"How may I assist you Miss Tyler? Would you like me to inform Boss of your current state?"  
"No. No Jarvis, that won't be necessary. Is there a piano anywhere in the tower?"  
"Yes Ma'am. I have sent directions to your Stark phone. May I suggest that you reach out to Boss for some emotional support?"  
"Jarvis mute." I pull my phone out and follow the directions. The music room was on the common floor which was handy, nobody slept on that floor. I sit myself down at the grand piano, my fingers tracing lightly over the ivory keys. I begin to press down making small sounds escape the instrument. A familiar melody fills my ears. My hands knowing exactly which keys to press with o hesitation. Aunt May taught me to play this when I was young. How could I forget? I play through the intro and start singing the verse.

I got no excuses  
For all of these goodbyes  
Call me when it's over  
'Cause I'm dying inside  
I have no reason to be doing this anymore. Why am I still doing it? I'm just hurting them.

Wake me when the shakes are gone  
And the cold sweats disappear  
Call me when it's over  
And myself has reappeared  
I don't feel like myself when I do this. There's no tears. No pain. Nothing. What's wrong with me?

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I do it every, every, every time  
It's only when I'm lonely  
Everyone's been away on missions more and more recently. And Dad and Papa are always fighting over the accords. Divorce is hanging in the air.

Sometimes I just wanna cave  
And I don't wanna fight  
I try and I try and I try and I try and I try  
Just hold me, I'm lonely  
I can't remember the last time any of us sat down and watched a movie or something. It's been too long.

Momma, I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore  
And daddy, please forgive me for the drinks spilled on the floor.  
I promised I wouldn't and I did. Please forgive me Auntie Nat.

To the ones who never left me  
We've been down this road before  
I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore  
I'm sorry Peter. I'm sorry you had to watch me fall again.

I'm sorry to my future love  
For the man that left my bed  
For making love the way I saved for you inside my head  
Wade. I'm so sorry. I wasn't enough for you.

And I'm sorry for the fans I lost  
Who watched me fall again  
I wanna be a role model  
But I'm only human.  
Aunt May? Uncle Ben? Can you see the disaster I've become?

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I do it every, every, every time  
It's only when I'm lonely  
What did I do that was so bad to make my mom leave me again? Was I too much trouble?

Sometimes I just wanna cave  
And I don't wanna fight  
I try and I try and I try and I try and I try  
Just hold me, I'm lonely  
I can't remember either of my dad's gave me a hug.

Momma, I'm so sorry I'm not sober anymore  
And daddy, please forgive me for the drinks spilled on the floor  
To the ones who never left me  
We've been down this road before  
I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore  
I'm not sober anymore  
"Don't make promises you can't keep."

I'm sorry that I'm here again  
I promise I'll get help  
It wasn't my intention  
I'm sorry to myself  
I slam my elbows onto the keys and put my face in my hands, allowing the silent tears to cascade down my face. Is it my fault? I hear sniffling behind me so I whip my head around to find the avengers, minus my dad's and Peter, crowding round the door. I hastily wipe away my tears.  
"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" They seem to have a silent conversation before all of them leave apart from Bucky, Clint and Natasha. The three remaining come and sit either side of me.  
"You want to tell us what's up Doll?" Bucky asks, brushing a strand of hair away from my face.  
"Are Dad and Papa getting a divorce?" I voice my thoughts without really meaning to. I see all three adults share a worried and alarmed look. I laugh darkly to myself.  
"That's a yes then."  
"That's something you should ask them yourself Little Bird. Is that all that's on your mind?" I shake my head.  
"I did it again." I mumble.  
"Oh Tyler." I hear them all say. I stand up moving away from them like they'd just told me they'd got the plague.  
"Can you blame me? You're never here! Peter would rather spend his time with Ned and MJ. Wade had to go and Fuck that Cheerleader didn't he? Dad and Papa are too busy arguing to see that I've not been taking my medication. My mom says she doesn't want to see me anymore because I'm too much work. I can't even remember the last time I was given a hug. And you expect me to be fine with that? Okay then. I'm fine. Fucking Fine. You can go. Go on pretending that I don't fucking exist. Everyone does anyway. I'm used to it." I turn my body to face Natasha, who wore a look of shock.   
"What did you say to me that day in the waiting room? You said that I was important to you and that you promise you'll always be there. And guess what? I needed you. As in past tense. And you weren't there. That's another promise down the drain. I needed you that day when I was walking home after anyone forgot to pick me up. I needed you when that guy dragged me into that alley. I fucking needed you but you weren't there. I finally come home and nobody noticed that I'd been gone for 3 hours longer than I should've been. I could have been fucking killed because you weren't there. Where were you?" I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face as I thought about that day. Nat gathers me in her arms as I just keep repeating the same question.   
"Calling Boss and Mr Rogers." Jarvis announces. Clint and Bucky are too in shock to say anything. I can feel Natasha's tears soaking my hair but right now I don't care. She's here now.  
"I'm sorry." I choke out. She shakes her head.  
"No. I'm sorry. You're right. I wasn't there. But I will be form now on okay. I promise." I nod and rest my head on her shoulder feeling two more pairs of arms wrap around us.  
"Oh Tyler, why didn't you tell us?" Bucky asks.  
"You weren't there." I answer.   
"What's going on?" A voice from the door asks.  
"Daddy." I pull away from Nat and straight into my dad's arms. He picks me up with ease which puts him off slightly.  
"You okay tiger? Jarv said that you went a little funny."  
"I'm sorry." He seems to know what I mean because he holds me tighter.  
"Oh kid. I know it's not been easy recently but that's going to change okay. Papa's just being an idiot. I promise I'm going to help you okay."  
"Okay. I love you dad."  
"I love you too Tyler."

Airport, Germany.  
"You've been busy." Papa says gesturing to me and Peter standing side by side, decked in our hero gear.  
"And you've been an idiot." Dad counters. Papa along with Bucky, Clint, Wanda, Scott Lang and Sam refused to sign the accords which basically mean that they are fugitives and are running from the Government and Ross wants us, well Dad to turn them in. the divorce was finalised about 2 weeks ago and Dad got easy custody over me and Peter. I don't really mind. Papa hurt Dad. He deserves everything he gets. I'm not really sure what we're trying to achieve here but we stand with Vision, Nat, Rhodey and some king from Wakanda that like to shout "WAKANDA FOREVER!!!!" it gets quite annoying.  
"Kids, all we need to try and do is to stop them from getting away. Pete you keep your distance and web them up, Tyler try and spook them a little, Teleport use guns. Both of you go for Cap's legs why do we do that?"  
"We shoot him in zie legs because his shield is zie size of a dinner plate." We repeat to him before high fiving.   
"Go team."

One year Later.  
The fight was gruelling. Nat let Cap and Bucky get away in a jet so we were only able to catch 4 of them, better than nothing though I guess. They've all been put on house arrest while the search for Papa continues. 

"Tyler! Are you almost done?" Dad shouts.  
"Yeah one second." I yell back, taking one last glance around my room before grabbing my final suitcase and carry on and heading out, not looking back.  
"About time." Peter jokes as I meet them in the lobby. I stick the tongue out at my older brother. Dad sighs.  
"Children. I'm surrounded by children." We both laugh and start to really annoy him.  
"Well if it isn't my beautiful family." Pepper Potts walks into the spacious area, dragging her case behind her.  
"Hey beautiful." Her and dad share a quick kiss before she pulls away, leaning over to give me and my brother a kiss on the head.  
"Hey mom. Can we know where we're going yet?" I know what your thinking. Pepper's mom now? After the divorce was through, dad was in a pretty rough spot, Pepper brought him out of it. They've been dating since the whole Germany fiasco and she's become 'Mom'. Dad doesn't mind, he's happy that we've accepted her into our family.  
"That my little spider is a surprise." She says, annoying the now 17 year old even more than he already was.  
"Oh God, I think he's gonna blow." I joke, hiding behind dad. Everyone laughs and we start to head out the car, the three of us jumping in whilst Dad gives Happy a thousand and one instructions.  
"Tony. Move it. Happy's got this." Dad turns around to face mom.  
"Yes dear." He's whipped. 

We were driving for a while, playing stupid car games like I spy and the car game, the radio acting as background noise. That was until a particular song came on.  
"Oh. This is my jam." We all start singing to Cherry Pie by Warrant, head banging and screaming out the lyrics. Dad pulls the sports car up outside of a large gate, scanning a badge looking type thing on the side.  
"Welcome back sir." That's Jarvis' voice!  
"Thanks Jarv." He continues to drive down a clearing with grass either side, a small lake and a boarder of trees and.  
"Whoa." Me and Peter breath together, taking in the house before us. Pepper turns to us grinning.  
"You like it?"  
"It's amazing." I reply.

 

"Glad you like it. Now go check out your rooms." I grab Peter's hand and drag him through the front door. Looking at the detailed interior with awe.  
"Hello Miss Tyler, Master Peter. It's nice to see you again."  
"You too Jarv. Any chance you can guide us to our rooms?" I ask.  
"Certainly." He replies. "Up the stairs, take a left. Your initials should be painted on the doors."  
"Thanks." With that we were off again, running up the stairs and swinging around the corner. I find my door easily. It's right opposite mom and Dad's. I suppose that's in case of any nightmares or anxiety attacks. I push open my door and gasp at the inside. Pepper definitely had a hand in this. The walls were painted a light grey and blue, music notes going from one corner to another. A window seat that looks out onto the gardens with my guitars and amps already set up, my pictures already hung up on the wall: the one where me Pete, MJ and Ned went to Taco Bell, one of me and all the Avengers, ones with me, Nat and Clint. I pick up the one sat on my desk. It was taken on our one year adopt-aversary  me, dad, Peter and Steve. All smiling and happy.   
"I thought I threw this out." I say to my dad who was now leaning on my door frame.  
"You did." He answers, moving to stand next to me. "But no matter what he's done to me or how stupid he's being right now, he's your Papa. He's always going to love you and you him. Nothing is going to change that." I smile up at my dad.  
"That's where your wrong. I stopped loving him the moment he put his hands on you. And not in the battle." I place the frame down picture first so I couldn't see it. Dad looked guilty af.  
"You saw that then." I nod. "He didn't mean it Tyler, he was angry, I said things he didn't like. It just got a little heated."  
"Yeah. Yeah. That's exactly what I told myself the first time Harleen hit me. We both know it's not true though don't we. All that matters now is that we're safe and that we've got each other right?"  
"Right. Why would I do without you kid?"  
"Oh I don't know. We're odd socks." I joke. "Can I go take a look outside, I didn't really see much of it driving passed."  
"Sure, just stay safe and don't be too long. Mom's making dinner soon."  
"Thanks dad." I kiss his cheek picking up my phone. "I'll unpack later." I promise as I walk out of the room.

I sit for awhile, staring into the water in the pond, wandering what it would be like if Papa was with us now. Probably boring. Mom's way better than he ever was. But do I miss him? Do I still love him like dad says I do? I think it's impossible to stop loving someone completely. Me and Wade broke up a year ago and yet sometimes, late at night I have to force myself not to dial that all too familiar number, just to hear his voice. I do the same thing with Aunt Nat as well. I really miss her. But she turned on us that day. I might ask dad if I can visit her soon.  
"Thought I might find you out here." There goes my peace.  
"Hey Pete." He takes a seat on the grass beside me, leaning back so he's lying down. I join him, looking at the clouds, analysing the different shapes that they make.  
"You good?" He asks. I nod.  
"Do you think dad will let us go visit Nat?"  
"I don't know Ty, you know he's pissed at her." I sigh.  
"I know but, I miss her. I miss all of them."  
"I know. I know. But we've just got to stay strong okay? We've got a family so let's hold onto them with everything we got."  
"Tyler! Peter! Dinner!!" Pepper yells from the back door.  
"Coming mom." We yell back, brushing the grass off of out legs, joining hands and walking back towards the house.

We sit around the table, eating the pasta Pepper made.  
"So do you like it outside?" Dad asks, attempting to strike up a conversation.  
"Yeah. Yeah I did, we could do with some chairs and benches or stuff like that, especially around the pond, there's a lot to draw out there."   
"Jarvis did you get that?"  
"Yes sir I have already found several that have high reviews and match the colour scheme."  
"Only get the best. Benches, tables and chairs. Get enough for all of us."  
"Done sir, they should be delivered tomorrow."  
"Thanks Jarv." The rest of the meal is spent in silence. I sit patiently as I wait for everyone else to finish. Pepper looks at my plate then to me.  
"Tyler? Is something wrong? You've barely touched your food. Do you not like it? I can make you something else if you'd like."  
"No it's nothing like that. I'm just full." I say. Dad raises his eyebrow.  
"10 more bites Tyler."  
"Dad"  
"10 more bites." His tone left no room for argument so I picked my fork  back up and tried to make the bites as small as possible.  
"There 10 bites."  
"That was only 7, keep going."  
"Dad I feel like I'm going to be sick."   
"Tony she had 7, lay off. You'll have desert won't you Tyler."  
"Sure." I reply. Pepper smiles at me and clears away the plates coming back with a massive bowl of strawberries, cherries, blueberries and more along with a cup of sugar to dip them in. I pile up a small plate full of the fruits. I see dad looking at me in approval as I eat what's on my plate, even going in for seconds.   
"While we're all here." Dad starts, making us look at him. He stands and puts a hand in his pocket.  
"There's something I need to ask someone very special." He walks over to Pepper and gets down on one knee.  
"Pep, you're the love of my life, I was too blind to see it before but it was always you, never Steve but you. I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have my, our, kids if it wasn't for you. So will you do me the honour of being my wife, putting up with me everyday, but more importantly, will you do me the honour of being my kids mom?" Me and Pete hold on to each other in anticipation.  
"Yes. Yes a thousand times yes." There's a lot of hugging that follows that.  
"Crack open the champagne Pep, we're celebrating."

Later that night, I was sat in my new room, on my new bed reading an old book. My copy of Dr Jekyll And Mr Hyde was still intact though barely so. Tony had offered to by me a new one countless times before but I'd always denied. It was Uncle Ben's book that I 'borrowed'. Don't judge me, I was grieving. A small knock on my door makes me loose concentration on my book.  
"Come in." I say softly. Pepper opens the door slightly, sliding in and making her way over to me.  
"You okay Tyler?" She asks.  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be. You're getting married. That must be pretty exciting." She chuckles at my enthusiasm.  
"I mean are you okay with all of this? I mean me and your dad getting married."  
"Of course I'm fine with it. You make him happy. That's all I want."  
"I'm not trying to replace Steve or anything."  
"I know." I cut off her rambling by giving her a hug.  
"I love you mom." Her hold on me tightens slightly  
"I love you too, Tyler. Forever."


	22. Chapter 22

One year later: Wedding Day.  
"But what if he changes his mind?"  
"Mom-"  
"What if he doesn't show up?"  
"MOM!!! Calm down. Do you want to call Pete?"  
"Yes please." I roll my eyes but hand my mother the phone no less, shaking my head when she starts asking frantic questions. A knock on the door distracts me from the bride.   
"Nat! Wanda! You made it." I hug both of my Aunts as they step through the door.  
"Of course we did kiddo. Stark's getting hitched."  
"Well Mom is. Being Mom so just take a seat, there's wine open somewhere. Hair and makeup should be here in 20. Oh and the dresses are in my room." Mom hands the phone back to me whilst she goes to greet the professionals. It's still on call. I press it to my ear.  
"Yellow?" I ask as I start another attempt at writing the speech.  
"Hey Tiger."  
"Dad! How are you?"  
"Nervous. How's your mom?"  
"Well she's. Mom. Worrying over nothing."  
"Yeah that sounds about right. How are you?"  
"I'm okay. I've got to go, hair and makeup just got here. Kill me now."  
"You'll be fine Tyler, you don't need any makeup to make you beautiful."  
"Aww thanks Dad. See you in a bit."  
"Bye. Love you."  
"Love you too." I hang up the phone and walk into the living room where they were all set up.  
"Ty take a seat. You're after Nat."

It took them 4 hours to do 6 girls hair and makeup, including the bride. I trudge up to my room and wait for Natasha to come out. She does eventually, wearing the bridesmaid dress that mom picked out. It was a light blue with a low cut neck, showing off quite a bit of cleavage, it stuck to her slim figure and did her hips wonders though.  
"Damn Nat, looking fine." The redhead laughs at my comment.  
"Get dressed swine. We need to leave soon." I do as I'm told and walk into my room, closing the door behind me. I pull my suit out of it's bag. I refused to wear a dress so I got a suit like all the boys even though mom insisted I got ready with her. I pull on the crisp white shirt and the slate grey trousers, toying with the tie around my neck.  
"Fucking ties." I mumble under my breath, leaving it and deciding I'll make Nat do it later on. I do up the waistcoat and slide my arms through the jacket, slipping on my black dress shoes at the same time. I walk out of my room, still messing with the tie. All of the other bridesmaids gasp when they see me.  
"You great Tyler." Wanda says as she walks up to me. "Let me." She starts pulling on the end of my tie, tying it perfectly.  
"Thanks Hermione." Before she can reply mom steps into the room. Her white gown was actual beauty. It had a sweetheart neckline with gems on the seam, it was fitted and had a long, flawless train at the back.  
"Mom." I breath out. "You look amazing."  
"I feel amazing." She replies, giving us a twirl.  
"Ready to get this show on the road?" Pepper's sister, Samantha, says making everyone whoop with excitement. 

It's a 15 minute drive from the house to the chapel where the wedding was being held but it seems to go in no time because before I know it, I'm standing next to my big brother, ready to walk down the aisle as my mom's maid of honour. Peter is Dad's best man so that means we have to do a speech at the reception also which I'm not looking forward to. The usual fanfare begins and the doors open. First it's Clint and Nat, then Vision and Wanda followed by Sam and her husband Joe, Rhodey and Maria Hill and Finally me and Peter. The pair of us get down to the alter and stand beside Dad, watching mom walk down the aisle. She looks beautiful. I can see dad tearing up already. God this is going to be hard to watch. Once Mom gets down to the front, we kiss them both on the cheeks and take our seats on the front row. The vicar steps up and begins to do his whole 'we are gathered here today' speech which, in my opinion, they could cut out all-together.  
"I'm aware that the couple have written their own vows so please, whenever you are ready. Tony." Peter reaches over and hands Dad a piece of paper which I'm assuming have his vows on. I pass mom hers and we both take our seats once more. Dad clears his throat before talking.  
"Pepper, words cannot describe how I feel about you. I want to start my speech by saying that I love you. I love you more than words can explain. I love you more than I love building things in my lab. I love everything about you. I love the way you smile, the way you laugh. The way that you dance with my daughter when your baking and the way that you help my son with his homework. I love you when you get mad that I spend all my time in my lab and I love you when you don't. You're the glue that keeps this family together and I know that we'd fall apart without you. I don't know what I would do if you weren't part of my life. My kids call you 'Mom' we love you. We're a family. I wouldn't change any of that for the world. I promise I'll try and come up with a stable sleeping pattern and I'll make sure that you're all protected. I've got to protect what I can't loose and that's you guys. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to protect you. I love you." I wipe my eyes once dad finishes, cupping a hand around my mouth before yelling.  
"Whipped." Out into the church. He turns around and throws a fake glare at me as everyone else starts laughing.   
"Pepper, if you'd like to share your vows."  
"Of course." She points at me and Peter. "Keep it zipped." Another round of laughter.  
"Tony, you're the love of my life. I could not ask for a better husband. I love you and I promise to prove that to you every day. You have made my life so much better by just being in it. You're an amazing lover and an even better dad. I love you and I love those kids and I promise to forever. You've got me crying now Stark." Everyone lets out a tear filled chuckle.   
"Antony Edward Stark, do you take Pepper Potts to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to protect and love through sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"And you Pepper Potts, do you take Antony Edward Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to protect and love through sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Dad spins mom before dipping her into a kiss. Everyone is cheering the newly wedded couple as they run back down the aisle, everyone else following. The 4 of us clamber into an old time 50's car with a banner that said 'Just Married' on the back. Off to the reception we go. 

The reception looked expensive and classy. It's Tony Stark's wedding, what do you expect. We were sat on the head table along with Rhodey and Sam. All the Avengers, minus Steve and Bucky, were on the one next to us and other guest dotted about around the spacious area. Dad hits his spoon on his glass to get everyone's attention.  
"Food will be served shortly and I just want to thank you all for coming, it really means a lot to us, it's a free bar so drink whatever you want, the dance floor is open and the DJ is up to take requests. Please just enjoy yourselves." True to his word, the food came out less than half an hour later. I quickly dig into my chicken nuggets. All the adults were eating fish and shit like that so me and Pete ordered from the kids meal. Nuggets and fries. What wrong with that? Soon enough the speech chants were going wild so Peter made his way onto the stage. Grabbing a microphone from the DJ.  
"Hey, I'm the best man for some reason. No. No. I'm kidding. What can I say about my dad that he won't kill me in my sleep for later? There's quite a lot actually. My dad is a mechanic. He builds things. He invents things and he told me one night when we was drunk a few weeks ago that his favourite and greatest invention was this family. And he was right. My dad built this family. None of this would've happened without him. All of got to say to my mom is, good luck." Chuckles bounce around the room throughout his speech. "I'm going to pass you over to the maid of honour now so please give it up for my little sister, Tyler." I grab the mic off my brother.  
"It's not dad you're going to have to worry about killing you in your sleep." I joke as he steps off the stage. He blows a kiss towards me.   
"As you probably know, I'm the maid of honour. My mom and dad got together 2 years ago and I've never seen him smile this much. She makes him so happy and that makes me happy. I hope that you have a great marriage and I hope that dad doesn't send my mom grey before me and Pete do. I wish you guys the best of luck with your relationship." I raise my glass of coke. "To they happy couple." People follow suit and I make my way back to my seat.   
"Right I want to see you all on the dancefloor." The DJ says into the Mic.  It's a lot of fun.

About an hour passes and the DJ announces the first dance as a married couple. Mom and Dad go to the dance floor and begin to sway to the opening of 'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheeran, Mom's choice. I feel someone tap on my shoulder and I turn my head to see MJ standing there, wearing a short red dress.  
"Hey MJ."  
"Hey Tyler, you want to dance or something?"  
"I'd love to." I take her hand in mine and pull her onto the dance floor, my arms instantly snaking around her waist whilst hers interlock around my neck. Peter and MJ broke up Just after we moved, he has eyes on.. other people. I'm happy to say that him and Wade are in a committed relationship. I knew that they had eyes on each other since the day I first brought him home. The same thing goes with me and MJ, we both like each other (That's what Pete says anyway) we just don't want to ask. 'This is your moment Tyler. Ask her.'  
"So umm, MJ I was wondering, would you like to maybe, go out with me sometime?"  
"Are you asking me out?"   
"I mean, not if you don't want to I just." She cuts me off my pressing her lips to mine in a slow but passionate kiss.  
"I'd love to. But you're still a loser."  
"And you're a dork." The song soon comes to an end and everyone who wasn't on the dancefloor starts clapping. Dad makes his way over to me and MJ.  
"Sorry, can I steal your date for a moment?" He asks the tall brunette. I kiss her cheek as we pull away from each other.  
"I'll come find you later." I promise as I allow my dad to pull me away. The next song which just so happens to be 'Butterfly fly away' comes on and we start dancing slightly. I see Pete and Mom dancing over my shoulder and realise that it must be the daddy/daughter dance.  
"So you and MJ then?" My dad asks with a smirk.  
"Dad!" I groan with a small laugh.  
"I'm happy for you kid. Plus, now your mom owes me $20."  
"You're the worst!"  
"But you love me."  
"That I do."

The party ends and people start filing out, the only people left are my parents, Pete, MJ, Clint and Natasha. I hug my Mom one last time.  
"Have fun in Vegas guys. Don't go too mental, we need money to eat." Mom and Dad were going to Las Vegas on their honeymoon and Me and Peter decided not to go because neither of us are old enough to drink so Clint and Natasha offered to take us in for the week and even said that Ned and MJ could stay over. Mom kisses my head.  
"We won't darling don't worry. We'll see you in 7 days." She says before they leave, giving a final wave over their shoulders, closing the door behind them.  
"See you in 7 days." I mumble, leaning into MJ's side. I notice her rubbing her arms so I pull of my jacket and drape it over her shoulders. She smiles gratefully at me.  
"You ready to go Kiddos." Nat asks, coming over to us, heels in hand.  
"Yes Ma'am." We chorus, following the now barefoot archer out to the car. This is going to be a mad week.


	23. Chapter 23

"Baby? Wake up." MJ's breath tickles the side of my neck. I open my eyes slowly, turning my head to face my girlfriend.  
"Mornin'" I say, my voice deep and laced with sleep. I sit up and look around. "Where are we?"  
"Nat and Clint's place remember?"  
"Oh yeah. I'm not even drunk. Come on let's go down before Nat comes up here." I pull my girl out of the insanely comfortable double bed in the guest room. I strip down to my bra and panties, looking for the hoodie that I packed.  
"Are you trying to entice me or what?" I smack the brunette with the leggings in my hand.  
"Naughty girl." I slip the athletic wear on and find my hoodie, yanking it on over my head, ruffling my hair. My girlfriend is already dressed and by the door when I'm done. I run passed her and grab her hand, pulling her down the stairs.  
"Tyler! What the hell?"  
"I smell Nat's pancakes, must have before Pete eats them all." We bounce into the kitchen to see Clint feeding pancakes to their 2 year old daughter, Lila.  
"Good morning." I exclaim, kissing Lila on the head.  
"Morning Ty. Sleep well?"  
"Yup. You making pancakes?" I ask my aunt, peering over her shoulder. She laughs at me.  
"Yes, go wake up your brother and his friend then you can have some."  
"There better be coffee on that table when I get back." I demand from half way up the stairs. I knock twice on the second guest rooms door.  
"Yo Pete. Nat made pancakes." I've never seen a door open so quick.  
"Nat made pancakes?" He asks just to clarify.  
"Yes. Yes she did." I skip back down the stairs to find a cut of black coffee sitting in front of my chair. I slide into the seat between Clint and MJ and sip at the hot beverage.  
"Pete and Ned are on their way." Just as I finish my sentence, I heard them coming down the stairs.  
"Did somebody say pancakes?" He asks. "Morning мама паук." He kisses Nat on the cheek before taking a seat on the other side of MJ.  
"Morning ребенок паук. One or two pancakes guys?"  
"Two please." Everyone says causing Natasha to chuckle.  
"Two pancakes all around. Then school. You guys are going to be late else." All 4 of us groan with distain. We're all in senior year now with only a few months before finals. It's pointless anyway, when you work with Tony Stark himself, the level that they give us to work at is child's play. But one look at the assassin's face had us all shutting up.

"Thanks for the lift Clint." I say as we climb out of the car. "See you later." The archer speeds off leaving us in the dust literally seconds before the bell rings. The day drags for hours, with lunch seeming like 5 minutes. We all meet up after school at my locker as usual. Ned has to go home today but luckily for me, MJ can stay the whole week.  
"Ty, Nat says that they're at the hospital so looks like we're walking back." Pete tells me.  
"Why are they at the hospital?" I ask, growing concerned.  
"Lila shoved something up her nose. Nothing out of the ordinary. She's fine." We start the hour trek to our Aunt's house but it's not long before a very familiar car pulls over next to us.  
"This seems like an excellent time to show up."  
"Uncle Loki!" The God of mischief steps out of the car and opens his arms, inviting me and my brother in for a hug. We jump into his embrace, holding on for dear life.  
"I've missed you so much. Dad was bummed you and Thor couldn't make it to the wedding."  
"Ah yes well, my brother has been quite stupid as of late. I'm actually here to apologise to the newlyweds. Where are they?" He asks, looking around.  
"They're on their honeymoon right now but they should be home at some point tonight. We're staying at Natasha and Clint's I'm sure you'll be more than welcome to join us for dinner, you did come all this way after all." The god smiles down at me.  
"Of course Tyler, I didn't just come all this way to see your parents, I wanted to see my nephew and niece as well. It has been to long. Please hop in, I'll give you a lift." The three of us get into the car, Peter in the passenger seat with me and MJ in the back, our interlocked hands resting on the middle seat. Loki notices and raises an eyebrow at me through the rear view mirror. I feel my cheeks heat up as the blood runs to my face.

We pull into the driveway and the first thing we notice is the car sitting just outside of the door. I climb out of the vehicle and grab my bag from off of the floor, slinging the strap over my shoulder, advancing towards the door. I push it open, hearing the voices that I knew too well carry through from the kitchen.  
"Nat? Clint? You guys back?"  
"In here Ty." I walk through to the kitchen, Peter hot on my tail, MJ and Loki trailing behind. I just know that he's grilling my girl for the details of our relationship. Gossip Queen. As soon as I enter the kitchen area, something latches onto my legs.  
"Oh no! The wild Lila has got me. No!!" I scream as I pick up the small girl, throwing her in the air gently causing her to let out an adorable squeal.   
"You been causing Mommy and Daddy trouble huh?" I ask as I shift the child so she's sitting comfortably on my hip whilst also putting my bag on the floor. She giggles in response. I place her on the floor before plopping down on one of the bar stools.  
"Oh yeah, Loki's here." I tell my Aunt.  
"I see that Tyler, you okay honey?" Everything does seem a little spinney.  
"Yeah. Yes. I'm fine. Fine. Actually, I think I'm going to go lie down for a moment." My head is killing me. A tingling feeling spreads through my body, starting from the back of my neck. I begin twitching, my powers glitching out.  
"Help." Is all I'm able to say before my body moves at its own will. I crash land in a place I've never seen before. A dark dingy apartment that looks unlived in. I move to take a step forward but I'm moving again before my foot touches the ground. I'm in my room in Nat's house, MJ already standing there. She grabs my hand and leads me over to the bed, pushing me to lie down and places a wet cloth on my forehead. Lying down next to me and hugging me from behind.  
"You okay now?"  
"I'm more than okay." I reply, snuggling against her, allowing sleep to wash over me.

"Don't you dare wake her up."  
"But I want to."  
"Tony I swear to God if you wake her up you're not getting any for a week."  
"Would you guys stop arguing? I'm trying to sleep here." I mumble, my face buried in the pillow. One of the voices scoffs.  
"Nice to see you too Tiger." That got me out of bed. I shoot into a sitting position and stare wide-eyed at the pair in front of me.  
"Mom! Dad! You're back." I wrap one of my arms around each of their neck, squeezing them gently.   
"Yeah, we're back kiddo. Why don't we go home? You can tell us all about your adventures there huh?" Dad asks, brushing my hair off my sweaty forehead.  
"Uh huh. I'll grab my stuff." I swing my legs over the side of the bed and notice there was nobody else occupying it.  
"Where's MJ?" I ask, looking around the room for my girlfriend.  
"She went home earlier, told us to give you a hug from her." Mom explains handing me my already packed bag. Of course she does. She's a mom. I take the bag from her and slip my feet into my trainers, running my fingers through my hair.  
"Let's go." I say swinging the bag onto my shoulder and walking passed the two adults on the way out of the room. I didn't get very far before my head began to spin again.   
"Tyler!" My mom shouts but it's too late. I'm back in that apartment, dust clouding my vision. There's a distant sound of keys jingling in the lock so I take cover behind a desk, trying to make my breathing as slow and quiet as possible. The door bursts open and two pairs of footsteps fill my ears, both coming in my direction. They stop. I hold my breath, thinking the worst. Shuffling. Metal on metal. I grab the knife from out of my shoe and clutch it close to my chest. An arm grabs me from behind. I twist out of it's grasp and kick the legs from under them. They lie on the floor, face down. I jump on them so I'm straddling their back, my arms wrapped around them in a tight head lock. I quickly pick up the second pair of footsteps storming towards me. A punch lands on the back of my head sending me flying forwards. I kick up off the ground and get in a fighting stance, weighing out my options of defeating both of the unknown figures. My hair covers my face so I can't see clearly. The taller one runs at me. I slide between his legs only to be grabbed by his partner. The brunette one stands in front of me, glaring down.  
"Who are you and why are you here?" I recognise that voice. I glare back.  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The arms that were restricting me suddenly let go, making me drop to the floor, hissing as my knees smack on the concrete.   
"What the hell?" I scream, turning around, brushing the hair out of my face. My demeanour drops once I see the person standing in front of me. I'd recognise him anywhere. Even though his hair has grown out and he has a beard. His eyes are still the same.  
"Steve?" I ask, not really believing my eyes.   
"Tyler?" His voice matches mine. I shake my head. This can't be happening.  
"How did you get in here?" He asks, concern lacing his voice. I roll my eyes.  
"It's been over 2 years, and you're old, I get that, but have you really forgotten that I can teleport?" I answer smartly, pulling myself off of the floor. "As to why I'm here, I have no idea. I was just sent here. It was a glitch." Steve stares at me for a while before pulling me in for a bone crushing hug. I squirm and try and get out of his arms.  
"Get off Steve." He finally lets me go and I step away from him, shaking my head.  
"After everything that you've done, you think you can hug me? News flash Rogers. I'm not a Rogers anymore." The heartbroken look on his face almost makes me feel bad. Almost. I turn to his partner.  
"And you!" I start, pointing a finger at him. That's where I knew that voice from.  
"Uncle Bucky!" I exclaim, throwing myself into his embrace which he gladly returns.  
"Hey Doll, God you've grown up. How old are you now?"  
"I'm 17. Almost finished high school. And one year away from taking over as the CEO of Stark industries."  
"Damn girl." The assassin replies with a chuckle.  
"I better go back; Mom and Dad will be worried." Steve grabs my arm.  
"Mom? Tony got married?" I yank my arm out of his grip.  
"Yes. To Pepper. My mom."  
"When?"  
"Last week. But they've been together since you became a dick."  
"Tyler." Steve tries to explain but I ignore him and give Bucky a final hug.  
"You should come round some time, Dad misses you.  
"I will Doll. I'll call you soon."   
"Bye." With a final wave, my body jumps so I'm back in my room, Mom and Dad still there, sat patiently on my bed, waiting for my return. They both stand when they see me.  
"You good kiddo?" Dad asks, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
"Yeah. I uh, saw Steve and Bucky." Both of my parents look at me, waiting for further explanation. "My powers glitched out earlier and I was in this old apartment, looked like no one lived there. Before I got to look around I came back. They glitched again and I was back there, had a little fight with the pair of them because I was in their house and they were attacking me. We talked a little and then I came back." I told them. Pepper rests her hand against my forehead.  
"You've not glitched in a while. Are you feeling okay?" I grab her hand with mine, pulling it down to my side.  
"I'm fine mom, just stressed out with finals and stuff." She nods in understanding.  
"Let's go home then."

I sit in tone of the chairs facing the water, reading through a revision book for an exam I've got tomorrow. I know all of this stuff and more but I'm just worried. Fuck anxiety.   
"Are you seriously studying?" Dad asks, sitting in the deck chair beside me, his trade mark shades resting on his face.  
"Yes I am. Do you mind?" I say, my eyes never leaving the page of words in front of me.  
"Nope." Before I can process what's happening, my book is thrown to the floor along with my phone and I'm tossed into the lake. I submerge from the water, glaring at the older man.  
"You're so lucky that these weren't my favourite converse." I say threateningly. He just smirks.  
"Oops, looks like you're a little wet. I'd go take a shower if I were you."   
"Why you little." I launch myself at him but he grabs me with ease, throwing me over his shoulder, running towards the house.  
"Honey! I got her inside!" Dad yells as he runs up the stairs. I punch his back lightly, laughing, trying to get him to put me down. He walks through my room and places me down on the closed lid of my toilet.   
"You're welcome." I swat his arm with my hand, standing up and pulling off my hoodie.  
"You dickhead." I wring the jacket out over the tub saying silent praise that my Manchester United shirt wasn't wet.  
"Oh. You kiss your mother with that mouth?" He asks while walking towards the door.   
"Get dressed we're going out and if you bring that book with you I'll sell all your things. Be ready in 30."  
"Okay, Love you." I call as he shuts the door. I pull off the remainder of my wet clothes and step under the spray of the water. I spend little time washing my hair and even less my body. I did only have half an hour to get ready after all. Using the towel to dry my hair, choosing an outfit is proving to be a hard task.  
"Jarvis, is this formal or casual?"  
"Sir says it's fancy casual Miss Tyler. May I recommend a dress shirt and some jeans?"  
"Good eye Jarv." I reach into the wardrobe and pull out a pair of white jeans and a black button down.  
"Ty? You almost ready Darling?"  
"Coming Mom!" I yell down the stairs, stuffing my feet inside of my sneakers and grabbing my phone before sliding down the banister of the stairs. Mom shakes her head at me, pushing her phone into the clutch she was holding.  
"You are going to be the death of me Tyler-Kai." I beam at her and waltz over to my fathers side, glancing over his shoulder at the hologram he was looking at.  
"If you add the negatives and divide by the current, put it into a mobius strip and cancel out the delocalised electrons it would work." I tell his casually. He looks at me in shock.  
"I've been trying to work that out for hours. How?" I shrug.  
"It's easy. Basic chemistry. That's the sort of stuff we learnt in seventh grade." Mom stalks over to us, ripping the device from dad's hand.  
"You two can play with that later. As of now, we are officially late."  
"Sorry Momma." Dad says, kissing her cheek. "Underoo's. let's move out."

We arrive at one of my Mom's favourite restaurants, it's pretty fancy but me and Pete are used to that scene by now. My salad comes and we all begin eating, lightly conversing with the staff and each other. Dad orders another round of drinks for all of us, champagne for him and mom and strawberry basil lemonade for me and Peter, after we finish with our food and he strikes up a conversation.  
"So you pair nervous for the finals?"  
"Yes." I respond as Pete says "No." All three of them roll their eyes at my answer.  
"You're going to be fine Tyler. You're smart. Nothing to worry about." Mom reassures me, running her fingers through her red hair.  
"I know but, I want to do it you know? Prove that I didn't get the job because you're my parents. I want something to show for all my work."  
"We get you kid, but you need to stop working yourself up. You're pushing yourself too hard. You'll end up falling asleep in your exams." I sigh running my hands down my face.  
"I know. I'll stop. I need a break."  
"Did you take your meds today?" Mom asks out of nowhere. Dad turns to face me with an eyebrow raised. My leg begins to shake under the table.  
"Umm yeah. Yeah I did."  
"Are you sure?" She asks again. I nod. "That's funny because Jarvis informed me this morning that you haven't taken them since we left." I bow my head, finding the floor very interesting.  
"Yeah. I just don't want to take them anymore. I'm getting better." They both share a glance. "Seriously guys, I'm okay. Better than okay actually."  
"Tyler, you need to take them."  
"I don't need to do shit." I respond, getting defensive. Mom glares at both of us.  
"We will continue this conversation at home, this isn't the time nor the place."  
"Sorry Mom." We mumble, picking up our drinks and sipping at the sweet beverage. Can't wait to get home.

As soon as we arrive back at the house, I attempt to escape up the stairs in order to avoid the confrontation by my parents but it doesn't work.  
"Not so fast kiddo. Butt on sofa. Go." I grumble but follow my father's order, knowing that the talk is inevitable.   
"I'm going to go to bed." Mom declares as she toes off her shoes. "Have you got this covered?"  
"Yeah Pep, I got this. Go get some sleep."  
"Good night Ty."  
"Night Momma." I yell back from my position on the couch waiting for my dad to join me. It doesn't take him long to. He passes me a bottle of water and sits down opposite myself, staring intently.  
"Want to tell me what's going on?" He asks shifting his position slightly.   
"I told you, I don't think I need them anymore."  
"Leave that to the professionals to decide kid. Look," He begins moving to sit next to me, his arm going around my shoulder. "I know you hated the idea from the get go but look at how much they've helped over the years. You're doing so much better and if you just stop and go cold turkey, you're going to make yourself sick." I don't take my eyes off my shoes, too ashamed and embarrassed to look up.   
"I'll tell you what, why don't we make a deal? You continue on your medication until after your finals then we'll take you to a therapist to see if you need it anymore." I nod.  
"I like that deal." I say quietly.  
"Good, now go get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow." I throw my arms around the older man's shoulders and hug him tightly.  
"Night Daddy."  
"Good night Tiger. I love you."  
"I love you too."


	24. Epilogue

Endgame spoilers but not endgame spoilers bc the snap never happened but spoilers. If that makes sense. Enjoy!!

"Ms Stark, we need you to look over these plans and set a date for a press conference about the new line of prosthetic limbs that Stark Industries are now creating. Oh and-"  
"Jamie please, you are boring me. Put the files on my desk and I will look over them and schedule a press conference when I'm back but as of 3 minutes ago, I'm not here. I've scheduled the week off for some important matters."  
"Of course Ms Stark. Have a good break." I wave off my overly enthusiastic sectary and continue the trek down the halls. Not before long the I arrive at the glass door of the private laboratory, punching the code into the pad, opening the doors and stepping inside.  
"Peter? Where are you?" I calls out into the open space. The figure I know all too well steps from behind a cabinet.  
"Hey Ty, ready to go?" I nod at the 22 year old, pulling him in for a hug and landing a kiss on his cheek.  
"Yup. We just need to pick MJ up on the way then we can hit the road." I explain readjusting my bag on my shoulder.  
"Cool, I've just finished up here so tell MJ to meet us in reception in 5."  
"Will do." I pull my Stark tablet out of my bag and begin scrolling through some documents that need completing until the device was ripped out of my grasp.  
"Peter." I moan, reaching for the tablet.  
"No work Ty, you're a bloody workaholic. Break. Now let's go get your girlfriend."  
"Fine but you're driving." I shoot back, handing my older brother the keys to the Ford. We make our way out of the lab, making sure it's locked behind us and head towards the lobby. MJ is already there and waiting by the time the elevator doors open, not paying attention to her surroundings, eyes focused solely on her phone. We walk over to her and before I can get a word in, Peter is snatching her phone putting it in his back pocket.  
"What gives?" She asks looking up, glaring at the brunette.  
"No work on this trip. Either of you." He point between the pair of us, ignoring our pouts and drawing the taller woman in for a hug. He releases her and she makes her way over to me, her arms wrapping around my waist as mine go straight for her neck, our lips joining in a well needed kiss.  
"Gross." We break apart to the sound of my brother being an actual 5 year old. I slap him around the back of the head and join hands with my girl.  
"Let's get this show on the road bitches."

"No all I'm saying is that Backstreet boys are better than One direction."  
"Pete literally no one is disagreeing with you, MJ, crank it up!!" The three of us are driving down the highway, Peter driving, MJ in the passenger side and I'm in the middle of the back seats. The radio is playing on some sort of a time machine channel and some childhood hits are playing. The next song starts to play causing me and Michelle to groan in displeasure.  
"This is my song!!!!!" Peter yells and promptly begins singing.  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way  
But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way  
Me and MJ can't allow him to make a fool out of himself alone right? Plus, it's impossible not to sing along to.  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way

Am I your fire?  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way  
As the song comes to a finish, we peel off of the highway, driving down the all too familiar lanes. My eyes are trained out of the window, following the trees as they dart passed.  
"It's this right here isn't it?" Peter asks, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah, right here, straight on then a left to the gate." I answer mot shifting my gaze. Peter follows my instructions and soon enough we're pulling up in front of the huge gate. I lean out of the window and place my thumb onto the scanner, allowing the AI to recognise it.  
"Welcome back Miss Tyler, Master Peter and Miss MJ. Shall I alert Boss of your arrival." Jarvis asks as he opens the gates allowing us to drive through.  
"No thanks Jarv, I think they'll know soon enough." I comment with a laugh. Peter drives over the slate slowly, the stones crunching under the wheels of the car before parking it professionally beside dad's Ferrari. The three of us clamber out of the car, a little stiff from the 3 hour drive, grabbing our bags from the trunk. Just as it slams shut, the front door opens. I look over to see dad standing there, his million dollar smile plastered on his face. I grin back and launch myself into my father's arms, hugging him tightly. He returns the hug, pulling my brother into the embrace as well. I hear MJ taking pictures but I really don't care.  
"Hey kids,." Dad says once he pulls away. "Honey, come see who it is." He yells inside while giving MJ a small hug as well.  
"What is it Tony?" Mom asks walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She stops in her tracks.  
"Oh my, you guys." She hugs us just like dad did, only a little tighter.  
"Oh I've missed you guys."  
"We missed you too Mom." Pete says, kissing her cheek. I follow suit before finding myself at my dad's side yet again.  
"Well you're just in time, lunch is ready, please come in." Peter and MJ follow mom into the house and I hang behind slightly with my dad.  
"Where is she?" I ask him, looking around for the third person I was looking forward to seeing.  
"She's out back by the lake. Do you mind going to get her for me? Tell her lunch is ready."  
"Sure." I answer, already walking off in that direction. I approach the small makeshift fort sat by the lake, smiling widely, squatting on one of the small children's chairs dotted around.  
"Morguna? You in there? It's lunch time." A child with long, brown hair and a small stature comes crawling out of the tent holding out her palm with a tiny, homemade iron man glove.  
"Define lunch or be incinerated." She threatens, struggling slightly with the big word and unable to see due to the helmet on her head.  
"Well that's no way to talk to your big sister is it." Morgan gasps loudly and pulls off the Iron man helmet, her doe eyes shining up at me.  
"Tyler." She exclaims, wrapping her tiny arms around me.  
"Hey Mogi bear. Where did you get this from?" I ask, holding up the Iron man helmet.  
"Garage." She replies with a shrug.  
"The garage Huh?" I say, standing and shifting her so she's comfortable on my hip. "Daddy like playing in the garage too, so does Petey." The 3 year old lightens up when I say my brother's name. I laugh. "Yes Morgan. He's here." I walk back to the house with her in my grip, just getting to the door when the gate opens and a Blue Beetle rolls through. I put Morgan on the floor, ushering her inside.  
"Morg, go get Daddy for me please." She runs off without a word, Dad and Peter joining my side not side not 3 minutes later. The car rolls to a stop in front of us, the doors opening agonizingly slow. Steve steps out, followed by Bucky and Natasha. The three of us get into a more defensive position, ready for a fight if it comes to it.  
"Tony."  
"Cap."  
"Kids."  
"Rogers." I sneer, glaring at the blonde super soldier. The stare down continues for a minute longer.  
"Tony we need your help." I scoff at his bluntness but choose to keep my mouth shut for once. Dad sighs and sits down in the chair.  
"Go back inside Kids, lunch will be getting cold." I look up and lock eyes with the redhead assassin.  
"Nat." I greet, trying to keep a smile off of my face.  
"Hey прекрасный." She smiles so I smile back. I walk through the door with Peter making a beeline for the table where the other three are sat.  
"What's all that about?" Mom asks as we sit down. I kiss Morgan's head and take a seat next to MJ.  
"Steve's here." Peter says as we all just watch the youngest Stark eat her chicken nuggets, not knowing the history or depth of the situation that's going on around her.  
"Morgs, can you go save Dad?" Mom asks her once she'd finished her final nugget. She nods, jumping out of her chair, trying to reach the sink so she can wash her greasy hands but falling a few inches too short. I snigger at her before walking behind her and lifting her up high enough so she can reach the water. Once I set her down, she gives me a toothy grin and grabs my hand in her tiny one, pulling me wordlessly outside.  
"Mommy told me to come and save you." She says to dad, crawling on his lap. He picks her up and sets her on his knees, hugging her close.  
"I am well and truly saved." I smile at the adorable scene in front of me before turning my attention back to the adults.  
"The table's set for 8, you're more than welcome to join us for lunch if you leave business talk out here." I'm offering the hand, they just need to take it. Steve goes to say something but Natasha cuts him off.  
"I'd love to if that's okay with everyone."  
"Yeah, that sounds nice." Bucky agrees "Steve?"  
"I'm going home." The soldier replies. "I'm sorry." He offers no further explanation before getting in his car and speeding off.  
"Ass hat." I mumble, jumping straight into a general catch up conversation with Bucky and Nat. This is how it's supposed to be.

Night time rolls around quite quickly and we're all sat around the living area, minus Morgan who was put to bed hours ago, with some form of alcohol in our hands.  
"Should you even be drinking? I'm pretty sure you're like, 19." Bucky says, slurring on his words slightly. Who knew he could get drunk?  
"I'm 21 for your information. Plus if you had to work with this dipshit every day, you'd need a drink to." I say, gesturing to Peter who just slaps my leg playfully.  
"I totally second that opinion Ty." Mom says, raising her drink in my direction.  
"But seriously girl," Nat starts, sitting up, "21 and running one of the biggest companies in America. How do you do it?"  
"Lot of dedication, love, alcohol and sex." I joke nudging MJ's arm. Everyone laughs. "But seriously, wouldn't have been able to do it with this woman which leads me onto my next point." I shift my position so I'm on one knee in front of my girlfriend.  
"Michelle, I have loved you for years, even when you were with Peter, I knew it was you. You made me laugh when I thought I'd never be able to smile again. You held my hand when I couldn't walk and you helped my through the water when I was on fire. I don't know what I'd do without you and I don't want to know. I don't want to imagine a life without you MJ. I want you to me in mine forever. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning, I want to have mini versions of you running around the house, I want to be a mom with you. I want to grow old with you. I don't want to spend one day of my life without you because I know it will be miserable. So, Michelle Jones, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" I hold my breath in anticipation, tears already building up behind my eyes.  
"Yes." My shoulders begin to shake.  
"Yes?" I clarify.  
"Yes." I throw my arms around the girl and slide the ring I brought onto her finger, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.  
"She said yes!!" I yell, fist pumping the air causing everyone to laugh yet again.  
"Jarv did you get that?" Dad asks standing up.  
"Yes sir, saved to file: Tiger." Dad doesn't say anything else as he gathers me in his arms.  
"I'm so happy for you tiger."  
"Thanks Dad."

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. It's such a special occasion for us and we're so happy to be able to share this special day with you all. So please, enjoy yourselves. Free bar so get drunk and yeah, have a good time." I sit back down at the table in between my dad and my new wife, MJ.  
"Smooth Shadow." Peter says slinging a casual arm over my shoulder.  
"Shut it Spidey." I push his arm off and flatten the shoulder of my suit. I look over the room, reception now in full swing. I was, obviously, wearing a slate grey suit along with my dad, Peter and Wade. MJ was wearing a red dress similar to the one she was wearing at my parents wedding, yeah we know it's not the traditional wedding dress but all the bridesmaids (Natasha, Wanda, MJ's assistant Jessica, Jamie, Liz Allen and Shuri) were wearing white dresses in all different cuts with small personalised to them. The groomsmen were just an excuse for my uncles to walk down the isle (Clint, Bruce, Bucky, Thor, Loki) along with our best friend from high school Ned. Morgan and Natasha and Clint's 2 daughters were flower girls and their son was the ring bearer. Peter stands and walks over to where the microphone is set up.  
"Oh God." I murmur to my wife who just laughs sweetly.  
"Hey everyone, I'm Peter. Peter Stark and most of you probably know that I'm Tyler's older brother. I've known Tyler for 18 and a half years and I've never seen her as happy and as content as when she looks at MJ. MJ you fixed my little sister and I owe you everything for that, you make her so happy and I can see that she makes you happy but you must know, hurt her and you'll have the whole Avengers on your door step."  
"Damn straight." Clint yells from across the room cause a round of laughter to sound over the hall.  
"But seriously guys, I wish you the best of luck and you best make me an uncle soon. I think I'd be pretty good at that. Thank you." He steps away and the Avengers (Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bucky, Loki) step up, grabbing a mic each.  
"What can we say about Tyler?" Bruce starts, looking around the room.  
"She's a pain in my ass."  
"Sarcastic little Punk."  
"Major anger issues."  
"Trickster in her own right."  
"Packs a mean punch for something so small."  
"Really Tiny human. Strong, probably worthy, but tiny."  
"Okay, I get it. I'm short. Move on!" I yell angrily causing them to laugh again.  
"We love you kid. We really want you to be happy, we've wanted that for the past 8 years and it seems you've finally achieved it." Tony raises his glass and the others mimic his action.  
"To the happy couple." Everyone choruses and the 6 leave to go and sit down. Morgan runs up to dad and whispers something in his ear.  
"Everyone, Morgan has something to say, go on kid." He passes the small girl the mic and she smiles up at him gratefully.  
"MJ, be nice to my Tyler or Daddy will incinerate you!" everyone laughs at her mispronunciation.  
"I love you 3000 Tyler." Tears well up in my eyes as I walk over to the 4 year old, scooping her up in my arms, planting a kiss on her head.

The rest of the night went without hitch, people danced, Morgan, Nat's 3 kids, Lila, Cooper and Talia, Bucky and Sam's son, Riley and Wanda's son, Pietro ran around the floor like mad men, eventually being joined by Bruce's cautious little girl Brynn. I don't blame her, if dad tried to make me play with them I'd be pretty scared too. I sit at the bar enjoying the view, my dad's chasing them now, I wonder if he'll do that with my kids. I feel someone sit next to me but I don't really acknowledge it.  
"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" I know that voice, I remember this situation, this is how my and Wade met, how we started. I decide to play along.  
"Fella done me wrong."  
"You got a lousy taste in men kid."  
"He's not so bad." Wade raises his eyebrow. "He's, got a temper. But, deep down, he's all fluff. Fact is, he's not like anyone I've ever known. All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, who spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows that he'll win."  
"Sounds amazing."  
"So what do you think? Should I fight this or run with it?"  
"Run with it. What did they do that was so bad to you?" I lean in closer, I feel his breath on my face.  
"Not a damn thing. But never say never." I lean back and both of us burst out laughing.  
"I can't believe that worked all those years ago."  
"Neither can I but hey, you managed to sweep me off my feet until you know, were gay." MJ comes over to us and wraps her arms around my shoulder.  
"Hey, what's all the giggling about over here?"  
"Nothing babe. Let's go dance." I pull her onto the dance floor and begin to sway to whatever the song choice was.  
"Okay everyone, time for the married couples first dance." The DJ announces before playing Man like me by Robert Downey Jr I turn her delicately in time with the melody as other join us. the song finishes and everyone claps.  
"Let's dance the night away baby."

The night comes to an end sooner that anyone could even think. Most of the kids are out for the count other than Lila. the almost 9 year old was leaning against her father's side. I remember all the times I did that over the years.  
"Thanks for coming guys." I tell my family softly, trying not to wake any of the sleeping lions.  
"Don't thank us Ty, we're family remember, we'll always be there." Bucky reminds me, his hand on my shoulder.  
"We should get the kids home." Nat says after a few moments silence.  
"Of course, are you all still able to come tomorrow?"  
"Sure we will Little Bird. Go get some rest. Your wife is waiting for you." I smile at them and move to lift Morgan into my arms.  
"I got her." Peter promises, lifting the small form out of my arms, trying not to jostle her awake.  
"See you all later I guess."  
"Bye Tyler."  
"Ready baby?" MJ asks when I get closer to her. I nod and pull the door open, holding it for her to walk through. She joins our hands together as we walk to the car, sliding into the back of the limo with my parent, brother and sister.  
"Ready to go?" dad asks in a similar fashion. I glance around at each of the faces surrounding me, my eyes lingering on MJ's a soft smile creeping onto my face.  
"Let's go." 

3 years later:  
"Tyler!!!! I swear to God woman get your ass down here now. We're going to be late!" I roll my eyes at my wife's behaviour.  
"Babe, chill, we've got plenty of time and if it's anything like I remember it, it doesn't particularly run on clockwork." She shakes her head and connects her lips to mine.  
"You, are going to be the death of me Tyler Stark."  
"Tyler Stark-Jones." I correct her, pulling on my Black Widow converse, yes I still have those, judge away.  
"Whatever, just get that fuckable butt in the car."  
"Ohhh do you kiss Mama with that mouth?"  
"I kiss you, does that count?" She kisses me once more. I hum.  
"Yes Mama." I joke grabbing my bag. "Let's go. I can't believe we're doing this."  
"Me neither babe. Me neither."

We drive for around 45 minutes before pulling up outside of a deadly familiar building. Still dull and grey, no signs of life anywhere. MJ notices my discomfort straight away.  
"We can go somewhere else if you want."  
"No, I know what it's like in there and if I could take every single one of them out of that situation I could, even if I can just take one or two it'll make me sleep better at night. So, are you sure we're ready for this?"  
"No but parents never are." I undo my seat belt and jump out of the car, staring up at the building that makes me feel 10 years old all over again. I interlock mine and MJ's fingers and we trudge up to the front door, ringing the bell firmly. The door is thrown open not a minute later by a girl who looked to be about 16 give or take.  
"Can I help you?" She asks in a bored tone, picking at her nails.  
"We have an appointment with Ms Conrad." The girls eyes widen.  
"Are you the Stark-Jones'?" I nod getting a little tired with her attitude. "I'll tell Ms that you're here, please come in." She holds the door open wide enough for us to fit through and scurries off into the office. I shiver at the sight of the office, memories hitting me like a brick. The girl emerges with Conrad. She doesn't look any different, a few grey hairs but nothing major. She smiles that all fake smile when she sees us.  
"Ah Mrs and Mrs Stark-Jones, it's a pleasure to have you here." I nod.  
"It's good to be back." Her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline.  
"Back? You grew up here?"  
"Yes ma'am. Served just under 7 years."  
"I don't recognise you, what's your name." I smirk.  
"Well yes, I have changed a lot since you last saw me, got my hair cut, eyebrows done. Oh and I'm not permanently covered in bruises anymore."  
"Well, you must've been well behaved, I can't say I remember you at all." I smile at her.  
"Ms Conrad, it's me, Tyler. Tyler Quinzel. You must remember me." She gasps at me.  
"Tyler? Gosh you're so grown up! You look beautiful. I see being adopted did wonders for you."  
"Yes it did. Oh how rude of me. Conrad, this is my wife MJ and we're here to adopt so may we meet some of the children?"  
"Yes, of course. Any preferred age group, gender?"  
"Umm sex doesn't matter neither does age. We just want a kid who's life we can make a difference in."  
"I'll call all of the children down then." Within the next few minutes the banging of feet could be heard descending the stairs. And one by one children filed out and created a line pretty similar to the one we used to have to make. I keep a smile on my face and my hand in my wife's.  
"Children, this is Mrs and Mrs Stark-Jones, they're looking to adopt, you all know the drill, downstairs only."  
"Yes Ms Conrad." The children chorus and I have to stop myself from reciting it with them.

As soon as the children are set loose, MJ gets dragged off to play barbies with some of the girls which she looks so happy about. I just circulate for a while, watching the boys play football outside, watching a group of kids play a board game, some being a little more vocal that others and my gaze finally lands on a small form in the far corner. I slowly approach the figure, squatting in front of them.  
"Hey there." I catch the small child's attention and she looks up at me with bright blue eyes, her frizzy brown hair falling in her face slightly.  
"Can I sit with you?" I ask gently. She nods and scoots over. I move so I'm sitting cross legged next to the child. She looks up at me with wide eyes and cautiously places a book on my thigh.  
"Would you like me to read it to you?" She nods again. I pick the book up, studying it's cover, Charlie and the Chocolate factory.  
"This used to be one of my favourites when I was younger." I explain, opening the book and diving into the first chapter, smiling wider when the timid figure curls into my side, just as engrossed in the book as I am. I finish the lengthy chapter and stare down at the girl.  
"Was that good?" She nods again patting the book. I chuckle.  
"What's your name honey?" She stares at me for a while, having an internal conversation with herself.  
"Okay let's start easier shall we? Can you talk?" She nods.  
"But you don't want to talk because you're scared that somebody will hurt you if you do." She nods again. My heart clenches.  
"Well honey, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Do you think maybe, one day, you'll trust me enough to talk to me." A barely there nod has me grinning.  
"How old are you?" She holds up 3 dainty fingers before pointing one at me.  
"I'm 25. I'm very old." I get a smile from her and I suddenly get an idea.  
"I'll be right back okay." I move to stand but a hand stops me. She shakes her head, curls flying everywhere. I smile in understanding.  
"Would you like to come with me?" I ask. She nods. "Okay." She stands up and I hold my hand out for her to grab which she does with barely any hesitation. 'Good, she trust me this much.' I walk over to the crafts table and pull out 2 tiny chairs, gesturing for her to sit in one and I occupy the other. I grab a piece of paper and a crayon and begin to write out the alphabet.  
"Okay honey, I'm going to point to a letter and you're going to spell your name out okay?" She nods in understanding. I knew she was smart. I go through every letter until she raises her hand. We do the process 5 times before I have her name.  
"So, Lexie. That's a very pretty name." Lexie points at me again.  
"My names Tyler."  
"Hey beautiful, what's going on?" MJ walks over to the pair of us and sits on her knees next to Lexie. "Who's this cutie?"  
"MJ this is Lexie, Lexie this is my wife MJ."  
"Hi." Lexie says, her voice soft and sweet but hoarse from not being used in a while.  
"Hey sweetheart. Can I talk to Tyler real quick? We'll be right back I promise."  
"'K." She turns her attention to the picture she was drawing. Me and MJ go to the corner Lexie was sat in.  
"I think she's the one M. I really do."  
"So do I. so what now? We just take her to Conrad and say we want this one?"  
"Well we've already been preapproved to adopt so, yeah basically. We'll just read over her file, sign a few things, get her stuff and get out of here." MJ sighs, her smile not disappearing.  
"Okay but we need to ask her first." I nod and we make our way over to the small girl who was still colouring.  
"What you colouring honey?" I ask, retaking my seat.  
"Picture. For you." I grin at her words.  
"Hey Lex," she looks up at us with her shining blue eyes. "Would you like to come home with us?" I ask softly.  
"Forever?" her head tilts to the side cutely and her eyebrows furrow.  
"Yeah honey forever." MJ adds.  
"Yes please." Lexie replies sheepishly. My grin grows in size and I hold my arms out for a hug which is gratefully accepted by the toddler and my wife.  
"Let's go sort out the paper work then."

"You want to adopt Lexington?" Conrad asks in disbelief. I nod, eyebrow raised.  
"Yes is there a problem with that?"  
"No not at all it's just, Lexington comes with an older sister and you know the system isn't supposed to split siblings up." I look over at my wife who just nods with a smile.  
"We'd like to meet her older sister." MJ says, authority in her voice.  
"Trust me you don't want to."  
"Believe me, we do. And you know it's illegal to deny any child the chance of getting adopted or fostered don't you?" I ask, my head tilting sideways innocently, Lexie clinging onto MJ's side, watching with wide eyes. Conrad glares at me for a moment before seemingly backing down.  
"You haven't changed one bit Tyler. And if I'm completely honest, I don't know where Blake is, probably in her room."  
"Then we shall go to her." I give the woman a final glare before crouching down in front of Lexie.  
"Hey kid, do you know where your sister's room is?" She nods enthusiastically, grabbing mine and MJ's hands in each of her own, pulling us up the stairs stopping in front of a door that brings back so many memories.  
"This used to be my room." I say, gently touching the white wood, tracing my fingers over the light carvings. "Look, Tyler and Peter. Did that with a compass when I was 10. Still there." MJ smiles lovingly at me and I knock on the door, hearing instant shuffling from the inside. The door swings open revealing a girl who looked to be around 13. She stares at us blankly, her big brown eyes holding so much pain and anguish, she hides most of her face behind a curtain of long, unkempt blonde hair but I can make out most of her facial features. She's insanely small, in height and structure, she almost looks as bad as I did. She begins to shift, pulling on the cuffs of her jacket. I realise I'm staring and put on the charming smile that I've adopted for the press.  
"Hey there." I make my voice as soft as I possibly can, just like I did with Lexie. She continues to stare at me so I keep talking.  
"We met your sister earlier and she told us about you so we wanted to come and talk. I'm Tyler and this is my wife MJ, we're here to adopt. Can we come in?" She says nothing but steps out of the doorway, pushing it open wide enough for us to step inside. Everything looks the same. Same walls, same units, same bed. I suppose nothing ever does change around here. Blake sits on the bed and Lexie climbs on next to her, MJ opts for the desk chair and I sit on the floor, leaning up against my wife's legs.  
"Blakey, they want to take us home with them!! Forever! They're not gonna send us back like they did! They promised." Lexie tells her older sister excitedly. Blake looks up at us in shock.  
"You want to adopt us?" Her voice was lower than her sisters but cautious and harmonious in its own way.  
"Yeah Honey, we want to adopt you guys, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" A little smile creeps its way onto Blake's face.  
"Umm okay. My name's Blake Elizabeth Way, I'm 13 years old. Umm what else would you like to know?"  
"We want to know about you Blake, what do you like? What hobbies do you have?"  
"Umm I love art and science, chemistry and physics mainly. Also music. Lexie likes it when I read to her so I spend most of my days doing that. I like sports and umm, I can't think of anything else." I smile at her. I glance up at MJ to see her looking at the pair of girls with adoring eyes. I wonder if this is what it felt like when dad adopted us?  
"What about you Lexie?" My wife asks turning our attention to the younger of the two.  
"I like colouring, books and superheroes."  
"Do you?" I ask with a slight gasp. She grins at me.  
"Yeah, I wanna be Shadow Knight when I grow up. And Blake is gonna be Spider man."  
"No I think Black Widow is cooler." Blake corrects, pulling her sister into her lap. "It's a shame all the Avengers are retired, this place could really do with them." I've never empathised with something so much. Time to open up.  
"Yeah, it doesn't seem to have changed much since I was here." This caught Blake's attention.  
"You used to live here?"  
"Yeah, 7 years. I was adopted by Tony Stark when I was a little older than you. This used to be my room actually." She looks at me confused.  
"Then why come back?" I sigh, this is gonna be hard.  
"I wanted to help as much as I could. I could throw millions of dollars at this place but I know it'll just end up in Conrad's pocket so, me and my wife made the decision to adopt from here to make sure nobody has to go through what I did. And we chose you two." Before I can fully process what's happening, a pair of arms are thrown around my neck, my shoulder getting slightly damp from tears.  
"Thank you." Blake chokes out. My fingers run through the ends of her hair and I hush her gently.  
"Don't thank me okay? We want to help Blake, we want to help you and Lexie. So would you like to come home with us?" She nods frantically into my shoulder.  
"Well then let's get you out of here."

With the papers signed, the girls stuff packed and them loaded into the car we begin the drive back to the house that was built around 2 years ago on my father's land. We wanted to stay close by him and it was a reasonable distance from the tower.  
"You live here?" Blake asks looking out of the window with awe.  
"No, that's where your grandparents, aunts and uncles live, we live here." I pull the ca up in front of the house and cut the engine, hopping out and going straight round to get Lexie out of her car seat. Setting her on my hip once I get her out of the contraption, smiling as she unconsciously curls into my side, resting her tiny head on my shoulder.  
"This place is amazing." Blake says, holding onto MJ's hand, gawking up at the house. I chuckle at her reaction.  
"Come on, let's get inside, you can get settled in to your rooms then, if you're up to it, you can meet the family." Me and MJ lead both of them through the halls of the house, MJ giving a full blown tour the whole way around. We land outside of the two rooms we'd set up since we were approved just in case. I place Lexie on her feet and give her an encouraging nudge to open the door. The walls are painted a light purple colour with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. There's a child size table with all sorts of crafty bits in the plastic draws next to them, a bunkbed sits in the far corner, one with princess bedding, the other with superhero bedding. In the other corner is a massive toy box, filled to the brim thanks to Tony's credit card. Lexie runs around the room with wide eyes, launching herself at me and my wife.  
"Thank you!" She squeals quickly diving into the toy box. I turn to look at Blake who was standing awkwardly at the door. MJ places a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'll watch Lex, you go show Blake her room." I smile at the woman and push passed her gently, nudging Blake's shoulder with my own.  
"Wanna go and see what's next door?" I ask playfully. She nods. I offer her my hand and she takes it warily, allowing me to gently pull her to the dark oak door. I gesture towards it.  
"Go on, it's your room. Open it." She pushes the door open carefully gasping at the interior. It's blue walls accompanied by white furniture, twin bed with two matching bedside tables, a desk with art stuff and a new laptop and Stark phone on it. There's a wall length book shelf filled with different genres and age groups.  
"It's not much, but you can decorate it however you like." I tell her. She doesn't respond for a while until a sob breaks the silence.  
"Hey what's wrong?" I ask making my way over to her, wrapping her up in my arms.  
"Thank you." Is all she says and I understand, tightening my hold on her.  
"You're welcome darling."

No ones POV:  
Sun shines down on the city of Queens. The masked hero lays on the roof of an apartment complex, taking in the view around them, scouting for crimes that need someone like herself to step in. It's pretty peaceful for the city that never sleeps. The hero hears footsteps approaching but feels no threat. Somebody sits down beside her, their form instantly relaxing at the familiarity. They both sit there for a while, neither of them saying anything.  
"He's proud of us you know." Peter says, not taking his eyes off the graves in front of us. "Both of them are."  
Ben and May Parker.  
In harmony.  
They will be missed dearly by their family.  
"I know." Tyler responds, resting her head on her brother's shoulder, taking in the sunset. Who knows how long they were sat there for. Neither of them really cared but both knew that sooner or later they had to go back. It wasn't the same as it was all those years ago, now they have a place to go home to, somebody to hold tonight in bed but they didn't move. Tyler's blue eyes shifted from one grave to another that held a dear significance in her heart. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she took in the cursive engravement.  
In loving memory of Steven Grant Rogers.  
America's Ass.  
"Hey kid." Peter's voice breaks the young woman out of her trance. "We did it." Tyler looks over the city, a small smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.  
"Yeah, I guess we did."


	25. Chapter 25

Well that’s it. Thanks to everyone who read this. And I’m wondering if I should do a sequel or not. What do you think? I love you 3000.


End file.
